


You Give Love A Bad Name

by realityisoverrated



Series: Infinite Love [169]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Depression, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mystery, Past Child Abuse, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Smoaking billionaires, Stalking, Toliver, flommy, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-04-24 12:04:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 44,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14355078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityisoverrated/pseuds/realityisoverrated
Summary: Oliver, Felicity, and Tommy have been out for three months. A threat has been left on Tommy's desk at Verdant. Tommy believes the threat is from Malcolm, but Oliver suspects someone else from their past is unhappy that Tommy and Oliver are together. Will Oliver and Felicity be able to figure out who is hunting them, before it's too late?





	1. Inquiring Minds

**Author's Note:**

> This story depicts a polyamorous relationship between one woman and two men. If this is not something you are interested in, please stop and go no further.
> 
> A big thank you and a squishy hug to the wonderful thebridgetonarnia who used her journalism degree and wrote the interview questions for Cat Grant when I told her I was struggling with this chapter because, it turns out, I am a terrible journalist. I never would've been able to write this interview without your help. Thank you! 
> 
> This installment is 81/169. The chronological list for the series, with hyperlinks, can be found at http://archiveofourown.org/works/11051019

Artwork by Lademonessa

 

Oliver entered the kitchen to find Felicity in front of the coffee pot. Hildy got off her bed to greet Oliver. “Where’s Tommy?” he asked, scratching behind Hildy’s ears.

A sleepy-eyed Felicity opened her tablet, “Looks like he’s on his way home.”

Oliver glanced at the clock on the wall. It was just after seven. Tommy never got out of bed on a Sunday before noon. “Did something happen at Verdant after he left?”

“No, it looks like he went for a run around five. He took the long loop.” Felicity put her tablet down and asked, “Coffee?”

“Please,” Oliver mumbled as he picked up her tablet. Tommy’s tracker indicated that Tommy had done the ten mile loop around the Promenade and Cove Street Bridge. “I can’t believe I slept through him leaving.”

“You had a long night. You were out before your head hit the pillow,” Felicity said, handing him a mug of coffee. “He was still tossing and turning when I fell asleep. I didn’t hear him get up either.”

Felicity was right. It was looking more and more like Tobias Church had someone on the inside of the SCPD. Oliver, Diggle, and Roy had spent the night fighting through Church’s army and had still come up empty handed. Oliver had fallen into bed exhausted. “I don’t like him going out without telling us,” Oliver grumbled. The press had been super aggressive lately, and he didn’t like the thought of Tommy getting harassed in the middle of his run.

“I think he left before the sun went up to avoid the cameras, and he’s wearing his tracker. We know where he is.” She glanced at her tablet, “Which is Cedar and Third.”

“Still,” Oliver said as he opened the refrigerator. He scanned the contents, trying to decide what he should make for breakfast. Tommy would be walking through the front door in less than two minutes and he was going to be hungry.

Felicity sighed. “The interview today has him spooked. I think he’s afraid to tell us he’s worried about Malcolm’s reaction when he reads the interview. He’s feeling guilty that he’s the one who pushed for us to come out and now he feels like he’s the one struggling the most since we’re out.”

Felicity’s words took Oliver by surprise. Tommy had expressed concern about Malcolm seeing them together the night they’d gone line dancing, but he hadn’t brought it up since. “Should we cancel?”

“I think we should ask him about it. I hate thinking of him being this afraid of Malcolm,” she said, taking a sip of her coffee.

“What do you think he’ll want to eat? Eggs?” Oliver asked.

Felicity grinned, “He’s going to be sweaty and need to shower. I wouldn’t want him to be lonely – it’s a very big shower.”

Oliver closed the refrigerator. “You’re right. He should shower first, then we can make breakfast.”

Hildy ran from the kitchen when the front door slammed. Felicity and Oliver shared a concerned look before they followed their dog. Tommy threw his keys onto the side table and kicked off his running shoes.

“Fucking press,” he snarled as he walked past Oliver and Felicity towards the stairs.

“Are you all right?” Oliver asked. “Did they follow you on your run?”

“No, but there are at least twenty of them camped out front,” Tommy answered as he climbed the stairs. “Taking a shower. I’ll be down in five.”

Felicity looked over at Oliver and silently asked if they should follow Tommy. He shrugged. Tommy didn’t appear to be in the mood for company.

“I guess I’ll start breakfast,” he told her.

She took his hand, “I guess I’ll supervise.”

 

“Hey,” Oliver said as he placed Tommy’s coat around his shoulders and then sat down next to him on the grass. The Queen lawn gently sloped down towards the river and the boathouse. “What are you doing out here without your coat – it’s freezing out?”

“Is she here?” Tommy asked, slipping his arms into his coat.

“Yeah, Julie’s with her. Felicity’s in the kitchen waiting for us.” Oliver bumped his shoulder into Tommy’s, “We can cancel the interview, get Felicity, and go fool around in the boathouse.”

Tommy reached for Oliver’s hand and laced their fingers together. “That sounds very tempting.”

“We don’t have to do this. You don’t have to do this. If you’re not comfortable, we can cancel – or postpone,” Oliver offered.

Oliver followed Tommy’s eyes to the river. His eyes were unfocused, and he appeared lost in a memory or an emotion. He’d been off ever since he came home from his run. He’d been avoiding them all day. When they’d arrived at the Queen mansion to prepare for their interview, Tommy had slipped away unannounced.

“We can move the interview to another location, if being here is too hard,” Oliver said.

Tommy closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and exhaled slowly. He turned to Oliver, his eyes bright, and a charming smile lighting up his face. Instead of being comforted by Tommy’s change in mood, Oliver was disturbed by it.

“Why would I want to change locations? I love it here. I always have.” Tommy stood up and then pulled Oliver to his feet. He gave Oliver a quick kiss, “Don’t look so worried. It’s just an interview.”

Oliver smiled nervously, “Okay.” He laced their fingers together, and with more certainty said, “Okay.”

Felicity was waiting at the kitchen door for them. Her hands were clutched to her chest as she watched Tommy for signs of trouble. She reached for Tommy, but her eyes darted to Oliver, “Are you okay?”

Tommy laughed. He pulled Felicity close and nuzzled her nose with his own, “I promise, I’m okay. I just needed some air.”

Julie Chen entered the kitchen, “Oh, good. The two of you are back from your nature hike.”

“Hi, Jules,” Tommy said lightly. “How’s things?”

Julie rolled her eyes, “Sometimes, I think you don’t pay me nearly enough.”

Tommy laughed loudly, as he slipped out of his coat and placed it over the kitchen chair. “I think you’re probably right. I’m sorry. I needed some air.”

Julie’s face softened, “That’s okay. This is a big step for the three of you. I’d be nervous if you weren’t nervous.”

“Hmmm,” Tommy rubbed his chin, “I think I’d rather you be nervous than us.”

“You would think that,” Julie said.

“Is Cat ready for us?” Oliver asked.

“She is,” Julie answered. “Are you?”

Oliver smiled tightly, “Can you give us one minute? We’ll meet you in the hall.”

Julie’s eyes ran across her three clients. “Sure, take your time.”

Oliver waited until they were alone before turning to Tommy and Felicity. “Last chance to stop this. Are we sure we want to do this?”

“I’m ready to get the press off our backs,” Felicity said. “I want to go back to normal. Not normal, back in the closet normal, but out and happy and the usual number of paparazzi following us normal.”

When Oliver looked at Tommy, he shrugged, “Yeah, I’m ready too. What’s the worst thing that can happen? If dad was going to kill me for kissing boys, he would’ve done it years ago.”

“Tommy?” Oliver said with concern.

Tommy lifted his hands up in apology, “Sorry. Kidding.”

“Not funny.” All of Oliver’s alarm bells were going off. Every instinct was telling him to cancel the interview until Tommy was more at peace with being out. “If you’re worried about Malcolm…”

“I’m fine,” he said.

“Babe, I don’t like that phrase, even when you say it.” Felicity caressed Tommy’s cheek, “We won’t be upset if you don’t want to do this. This one,” she cocked her head towards Oliver, “would probably give you a billion dollars if you canceled.”

“Just say the word, and I’ll wire the money into your account,” Oliver said with a wink.

Tommy’s face softened. He cupped Felicity’s face and placed a kiss to her lips before doing the same to Oliver. “I love you both – you make me brave.” He clapped his hands together, “Let’s get this show on the road.”

“Tommy,” Oliver said cautiously, “maybe we should wait. What if we call Dr. Eckles?”

“I’m not having second thoughts about coming out or giving this interview. I promise, I really am okay,” Tommy said earnestly. “Let’s get this over with so we can take Felicity to the boathouse. I can’t stop thinking about.”

Felicity looked at Oliver. He didn’t have any answers for her, so he shrugged. If Tommy said he was okay, he was going to take him at his word. He took her hand and they followed Tommy into the hall.

Julie entered the living room in front of them. The room was festooned with Christmas decorations and the smell of pine perfumed the air. “Cat Grant. I’d like to introduce you to Tommy Merlyn, Oliver Queen, and Felicity Smoak.”

The elegant Cat Grant rose from the armchair Moira always favored. She smiled politely and held out her hand to Felicity first. “It’s very nice to meet you.”

“It’s nice to meet you,” Felicity said, accepting Cat’s hand.

“Tommy,” Cat took his hand, “it’s good to see you again.”

“Cat,” Tommy flashed his most dazzling smile, “you look well. National City must be agreeing with you.”

“Gotham was getting a little crowded,” Cat said with a smile.

“Bruce has a way of taking up all the oxygen,” Felicity said sympathetically. Cat and Bruce’s breakup had been the top tabloid story of the year until Felicity, Oliver and Tommy came out.

Cat perked up with interest. “Do you know Bruce Wayne?”

“QC and Wayne Enterprises work together. We work mostly with Lucius, but our paths cross with Bruce from time to time. Working with him can try anyone’s patience, I can’t imagine dating him.” Oliver extended his hand, “Oliver Queen, it’s nice to meet you.”

“It’s lovely to meet you too,” Cat said with a smile. “Please, sit,” she gestured to the sofa.

“I’ll be over here,” Julie gestured to a chair that would be in their line of sight. “You won’t know I’m here, unless you need me.”

Felicity sat down in the center of the sofa. Oliver and Tommy sat on either side of her.

Cat returned to the armchair. She pointed at the microphone and laptop on the table in front of them. “I’m not recording yet. Julie will get a copy of the complete audio file so we all have a record of what was said here today. Do you have anything you’d like to ask me before I begin?”

Felicity took hold of Oliver and Tommy’s hands and brought them to her lap. They laced their fingers in a knot. “I think we’re ready,” Felicity said. She released their hands and smoothed her own down the front of her skirt.

“Great,” Cat leaned forward and hit some buttons on her computer. “We’re recording know. Let’s get started.” She leaned back in her chair, “When did you become a thrupple?”

Tommy chuckled, “Thrupple? That’s a new one.”

Cat smiled at their amusement. “A couple that consists of three. Why, what do you call it?”

With a blank face, Oliver answered, “Our relationship.”

Felicity reached for Oliver’s hand and gave it a squeeze. She smiled at Cat, “Thrupple is fine. It’s kind of cute. I guess we’re not down with the lingo. If we used a term, it was, triad, but I never loved it – it made me think of a tripod.” She took a deep breath to slow her speech. “Thrupple is fine.”

“When did you become a thrupple?” Cat continued.

“It will be five years in February,” Oliver answered.

“Five years ago?” Cat asked with a little bit of surprise. “That’s a long time to keep this relationship a secret. How did you become a thrupple?”

“We didn’t set out to be one,” Tommy answered. “This wasn’t part of any of our plans, until it had to be.”

“We all fell in love,” Felicity continued. “This was the only option that had the potential not to end in heartbreak.”

“I think five years will surprise a lot of people, especially since Tommy and Oliver both have a well-documented history of one-night stands – with women. What led you to believe that being in a relationship with both of them would prevent heartbreak?”

A soft smile appeared on Felicity’s face, “We could’ve decided that none of us would date each other, or we could’ve decided to pair off and lose the third person completely. In both cases, our hearts would’ve been broken. By choosing to be in a relationship together, we were giving ourselves the best chance at happiness. It wasn’t guaranteed that there wouldn’t be heartbreak this way, but at the time, it was the only way we knew there was any chance to avoid it. Today, we know we made the right choice – for us.”

“Tommy. Oliver. Was this a common occurrence in your past? To bring home a woman together?”

“It’s not a common occurrence now,” Oliver said defensively. “We didn’t bring Felicity home together like we picked her up at a club and had an alcohol fueled orgy.”

Tommy stretched an arm across the back of the sofa and brushed his hand across the back of Oliver’s neck. Oliver relaxed at Tommy’s touch.

“No, we never brought a woman home together before Felicity,” Tommy answered. “And Oliver is right. We didn’t start this as some one-night stand. We entered this relationship, thoughtfully, and carefully. We might not have known what we were doing, but we decided on this path together, consciously.”

“It's common knowledge that you both had relationships with Laurel Lance, was that the same kind of relationship?” Cat directed her question to Oliver.

“I believe Tommy already answered that question,” Oliver said shooting down further discussion of Laurel.

“Oliver and I never dated Laurel at the same time,” Tommy clarified for the record.

“Why the secrecy?”

“Honestly, because of you and the rest of the media. Tommy and I grew up on page six here in Starling. By the time we reached high school, we’d gone national,” Oliver held up a hand when Cat looked like she was going to interrupt, “which was entirely our own fault. We acted out, we got attention, we sold a lot of papers – we still sell a lot of papers, even though we no longer behave like we’re in our early twenties. Our relationship isn’t anyone’s business, and if we weren’t who we are, no one outside our families would’ve cared. We weren’t ready to come out, because we didn’t want this attention. We don’t want to be giving this interview, or to talk about our relationship, but we’ve been given no choice. We can’t walk out our front door without being hounded by dozens of cameras, and we can’t turn on our television without hearing speculation about our sex lives.”

“Why come out now, after all this time?”

“It was exhausting,” Tommy replied. “It was exhausting to become someone else every time I stepped out our front door. It was exhausting to remember to keep physical distance between myself and Oliver. It was exhausting to remember to look at Felicity with only platonic glances. It was exhausting to pretend that I wasn’t in love with them.”

“I don’t think many people realize how exhausting it is to live a lie,” Oliver said sadly. So much of his life had become a lie outside his close circle of friends and family. It had been a relief to let go of one of his secrets. Now he only had to keep the Green Arrow a secret. “To always be worried that you’re going to slip up - say the wrong thing in front of the wrong person - do the wrong thing in front of a phone that is recording. To not be myself – to not be open about my love for Felicity and Tommy - it was the hardest thing I’ve ever done.”

“As recently as Felicity’s leaked birthday photos, rumors have been out there for years about the nature of your relationship. How did you deal with them?”

Felicity looked at Oliver and Tommy before she answered, “Most of the rumors were about Oliver and me. When we all moved in together, there were some snide comments about Tommy and me fooling around behind Oliver’s back. It wasn’t until those photos from my birthday that the speculation about the three of us became about us being a three, but even then, it wasn’t really about us being a three – it was about sex and the guys sharing me. We chose not to deal with the rumors publicly. Personally, we dealt with it by working harder to keep the walls up when we were out in public, but we also started thinking about coming out more too.”

“Was there a moment that made you decide that this is the moment to come out?”

“Ollie and I getting caught making out on our front steps lit a bit of a fire under us,” Tommy answered. “We were prepared to deny it, but after talking with our family and each other, we decided it was time to come out.”

“QC stock was taking a hit. Investors were threatening to walk away. I spoke to my stepfather, and another trusted advisor and they encouraged me to be honest about who I am – who we are. I didn’t want the kisses I shared with Felicity and Tommy to be a joke. Our relationship isn’t a joke,” Oliver explained.

“We couldn’t imagine pretending to be platonic roommates for the next fifty years,” Felicity added. “It was time.”

“As you can imagine, there was quite a bit of interest in this interview from my editorial staff. One of the most common questions was about the two of you and how long this has been going on. Tommy and Oliver, you’ve been friends for a long time. Have you always been secretly together? Or was it only post island that you realized you were more than friends?”

Oliver and Tommy looked at one another. Tommy shrugged. They knew that this question would come up and had narrowed their responses down to two choices. When they did their prep with Julie, Tommy had said he was comfortable with what Oliver wanted to tell Cat, which was, no comment. Oliver smiled at Tommy and decided to go with the version Tommy had wanted to share, the truth. “We were each other’s first kiss when we were twelve. I’ve known I was in love with him since I was fifteen. We kissed. We fooled around, but we never dated. We were afraid to tell people that we liked girls and each other. We didn’t know what being bi meant. After I got home, things were complicated. We had a lot to figure out.”

“During the time Oliver was believed to be dead, you had a well-documented downward spiral. There were arrests, and hospitalizations. As I listened to you just now, it strikes me that when the Gambit sank, you didn’t just lose your best friend, you lost the man that you were in love with. How did you cope with Oliver’s death?”

Tommy looked at his hands and Oliver wasn’t sure that Tommy was going to answer. Oliver shifted so he could place a hand on Tommy’s leg. Tommy covered Oliver’s hand with his own. “I had Moira and Thea to keep me strong and looking after them helped me cope until it didn’t. It took two years for me to accept that Oliver was really dead, and then I spent six months self-destructing before remembering that Oliver wouldn’t have wanted me to go down such a dark path because of him. I pulled myself together, went to grad school – I started to live again.”

“What was it like for you when Oliver came back from the dead?”

Tommy looked over at Oliver, his eyes filling with tears, and he smiled, “It was fucking awesome.” Everyone laughed. “Sorry about the swearing.”

“No need to apologize,” Cat said with a smile. “If any occasion deserves a swear word, I think that would be it.”

“Yeah,” Tommy wiped his eyes. “It was everything I’d prayed for. Oliver coming home was a miracle. We got our second chance.”

“But you didn’t get together right away? Why didn’t you grab your second chance as soon as Oliver came home?”

“I was in a relationship,” Tommy answered. “Despite my reputation, I’m not a philanderer. I wasn’t then, I’m not now.”

“I’d been on a deserted island for five years. I had to relearn to sleep in a bed and figure out smartphones. I wasn’t ready to be around people, let alone be in a relationship,” Oliver answered. “I needed to heal before I was ready to be in a relationship.”

“Felicity, who did you meet first?” Cat asked.

A soft smile played across Felicity’s lips. “Oliver. I was working in QC’s IT department. He needed help with his laptop and Walter Steele sent him my way. I became Oliver’s personal tech support.” She winked at Oliver, “Gladly. We’ve been friends ever since.”

“Did Oliver introduce you to Tommy?”

Felicity laughed. “Not exactly. I was helping Oliver with some IT stuff at Verdant and ran into Tommy.”

“She was stealing wine,” Tommy teased.

Felicity rolled her eyes, “I set up your tech for free. The least you could do was give me a glass of red.”

“We talked as we shared a glass of wine. She was smart and funny. We became friends when I really needed a friend.” Tommy smiled at Felicity. “Then we fell in love.”

“Felicity, being a woman in technology isn’t easy. You have advanced degrees from MIT. You’re well respected in your field, however, whenever I read about you, there’s always a mention of your possible romantic relationship with Oliver. Thinking about the timeline of your relationship what do you say now to the rumors of how you rose through the ranks so quickly at QC?”

“I know how it looks. We know how it looks. When Oliver asked me to be his Executive Assistant, we weren’t dating. We were friends, and he asked me for my help,” she answered. “We did sleep together after I became his EA, but the success I’ve had at QC can’t only be attributed to my relationship with Oliver. At some point, I actually had to show up and make a meaningful contribution, but I won’t deny that my climb at QC has benefited from being with Oliver.”

“I’m sorry,” Oliver said taking Felicity’s hand. “I don’t agree. Felicity is a genius. When she was twenty-two, Walter Steele made her the head of Cyber Security at QC. Felicity would’ve risen through the ranks of QC, even if she’d never met me. She’s not only a brilliant programmer, she’s able to recognize talent in other people, she brings the best out of people, and she has a head for business. Her rise might’ve been faster than normal, but it wasn’t because we were sleeping together, it’s because of who she is. Saying that Felicity is only where she is today is because she shares my bed is not only insulting to Felicity, it’s insulting to the division she runs, the men and women who work for Applied Science, the board, and our investors. No one who spends time with Felicity ever has any doubt that she’s where she belongs. She’s remarkable. QC is damn lucky to have her. I’m even prouder that she loves me.”

“Easy, buddy,” Tommy teased, “you’re making me look bad.”

Felicity laughed, “You said some nice things about me too.”

“I’m proud that you love me too,” Tommy said banging his shoulder into hers.

“I’m proud that you both love me,” she said knocking her shoulders back and forth between Oliver and Tommy.

“How did your families react to this unconventional relationship?”

“Our families and friends have always been supportive,” Felicity answered. “They had questions, and some concerns, but they listened to us and have never made us feel ashamed for how we feel. We know that we are incredibly lucky to be loved by our families. Not everyone comes out and is accepted.”

“What were their questions and concerns? What did you tell them to help them accept you?”

“I think there were concerns that we were trying to figure out how to choose who we loved more, and if Oliver and I were going to eventually decide we were gay, or straight, and not bi. I think there were worries that we wouldn’t be accepted when the truth came out about us. No one wanted any of us to get hurt,” Tommy answered. “We didn’t really need to say anything. I think that once our family and friends spent time with us, they could see the truth.”

Felicity’s eyes lit up playfully. “My mom was more concerned that they weren’t Jewish than that there were two of them. Now, she absolutely adores them – she probably loves them more than me. She figured out texting for them after years of me trying to teach her.”

“Do you agree with Felicity’s assessment about her mom’s reaction?”

“Donna is an amazing woman who has shown us nothing but love and acceptance. It’s nice to have a mom fuss over me,” Tommy said with a grin.

“I completely agree. Donna is incredible,” Oliver said with a large grin. “The Smoak women are a force to be reckoned with.”

“Oliver and Tommy, your parents are dead. What do you think they would’ve said about your relationship?”

“Right before her death, my mom told us that she’d always known about us and she approved. I think with time, she would’ve approved of Felicity too. If my dad had known, I think he would’ve eventually been okay with it too,” Oliver answered. “Honestly, it’s hard to guess how they would’ve reacted to the three of us, but I do know they loved me and would’ve wanted me to be happy.”

“How about you Tommy?”

Tommy shifted uncomfortably. “I’d like to think my mom would’ve loved Oliver and Felicity as much as I do.”

“What about your dad?”

The color drained from Tommy’s face and his knee began to bounce up and down. “I’d rather not talk about my dad,” he said, averting his eyes.

Cat was about to ask a follow up when Oliver stopped her, “Cat, Malcolm’s off limits.” He hoped that when she published her article, Cat would chalk Tommy’s reluctance to talk about Malcolm up to the Undertaking and not to anything more personal.”

“Earlier, you said you prayed for Oliver’s return. Are you religious?” Cat asked Tommy.

“I believe in God,” Tommy answered. “I consider myself Catholic, although I don’t think the Church would agree.”

“Are you no longer welcome in church since you’ve come out?”

“I haven’t been excommunicated. I have been told that the Church loves the sinner but hates the sin. I refuse to believe that my love for Oliver and Felicity is a sin.” Tommy smiled sadly, “I guess you can say that I haven’t left the Church, but the Church left me. It doesn’t make me believe in God any less but has made me believe less in organized religion.”

“What would you say to the people who think what you're doing is wrong?”

“Nothing that is appropriate,” Oliver said.

“We understand that we are more than unconventional to many people, and it makes them uncomfortable,” Tommy continued. “We hear the hate that is said about us. What I would say to our critics is, we are in love with each other. Oliver and Felicity are my best friends, I love them, and I want to spend the rest of my life with them. We aren’t hurting anyone. We aren’t trying to sell the rest of the world on polyamory. We wouldn’t recommend doing this, to anyone, it’s not easy.”

“Love is love,” Felicity said. “We love each other. It’s hard to understand anyone else’s relationship, and we understand that we are harder to understand than most relationships, but we want people to understand that we are in love and that they don’t have to like it, but they should be respectful of us.”

“We’re boring,” Oliver added with a smile. “People should really know that – we’re boring.”

“I find that hard to believe,” Cat responded.

“Honestly, we are. We work hard at our jobs. We eat dinner together, if we can coordinate our schedules. We argue over what show we’re going to watch and who left dirty towels on the bathroom floor. Every other couple on earth would recognize our relationship. We’re normal, except there are three of us.”

‘Has coming out been everything you wanted it to be?”

“Yes,” Oliver answered, “and a little strange. We wanted to be done with all the secrets and lies. Even with the uptick in media scrutiny and our total loss of privacy, we wouldn’t go back. It’s a relief to be able to hold Tommy’s hand, and kiss Felicity, and not care if anyone sees.” He looked over at Tommy, “Hiding and being afraid, they are hard habits to break, but now that we’ve stopped, it’s been liberating.”

“You were together when Felicity and Tommy were kidnapped a few years ago, what was that experience like?”

Oliver’s jaw ticked at the memory of the long, lonely nights when he clung to the belief they would come home to him. “It was awful.”

“It must’ve been hard not being able to admit that you had lost your boyfriend and girlfriend? Did you get the support you needed during that time?”

Oliver hated thinking about the months without any word from Tommy and Felicity. He’d never been lonelier. “We were out to most of our family and friends. The people I needed support from were in the know.”

“Felicity, you were recently in the hospital with complications from your kidnapping. How are you?”

Felicity smiled politely as she discussed one of her least favorite topics. “Much better. I had pneumonia and I was hospitalized as a precaution. I got to catch up on my Netflix queue.”

Tommy chuckled, “She hated every second of it. She’s a terrible patient.”

“How did the hospital treat you? Did they recognize you both as Felicity’s partners?”

“We have legal documents naming each other as our medical proxies. The hospital honored our wishes,” Oliver answered.

“The fact that Queen is on a wing of the hospital had absolutely nothing to do with it,” Felicity gently teased.

“Being billionaires helps some people to be more accommodating of us,” Oliver admitted. “We realize that our money and positions protect us from a lot of the possible repercussions of being together.”

“Relationships are hard enough with just two people. How do you manage to make it work with three people?”

“Communication,” Felicity answered. “We can’t afford to be tight lipped about anything. We talk about everything. It’s important that no one feels like they aren’t an equal in our relationship. We make decisions together. When we don’t all agree on the important things, we honor the wish of the dissenting voice.”

“That must be hard?”

“Relationships aren’t democracies or dictatorships,” Tommy answered. “We’ve had to figure out what requires compromise and what requires complete surrender.”

“What are some of the biggest struggles of being in a thrupple?”

“For five years, it was having to hide, now, I think we’d say it’s time,” Oliver answered. “It’s hard enough balancing schedules when there are only two people in a relationship. It sometimes feels impossible to coordinate all our schedules to find time to be together - to have dinner or watch a movie.”

Cat rested her elbows on her knees and softened her voice. “How about all of these women coming out of the woodwork to talk about your sexual histories? How's that felt for all of you? It must be strange to hear from your old lovers and hear about each other’s old lovers.”

“I think we’ve been surprised by the media’s focus on our sex lives,” Tommy said.

“It was surreal to wake up the Sunday after we came out and see the business news channel speculating about what we do in bed,” Felicity said. “As for the former lovers coming out to discuss what it was like to have sex with Tommy and Oliver, it hasn’t been my favorite thing about coming out, but it honestly doesn’t bother me. For the past five years, we’ve only had sex with one another, nothing that anyone else says is relevant.”

“I’m surprised that you were surprised that people are interested in what happens in your bedroom. Neither Oliver nor Tommy have ever been linked to a same sex relationship.”

“Tommy and I are bisexual,” Oliver said. “We have a sexual relationship with each other and with Felicity. We share a bed. That’s all I think we need to say. I don’t think you or anyone else would feel the need to share the intimate details of their sex life, neither do we.”

“What’s next for your relationship? Do you still see yourselves as being a thrupple in five – ten – fifteen years?”

“We’ve been together for five years, if we weren’t planning on being long-term, we never would’ve come out and subjected ourselves to this scrutiny. We are in it for the long haul. This is it for me, I’ve never been happier.” Tommy squeezed Oliver and Felicity’s hands, “I’m theirs as long as they’ll have me.”

“How does forever sound?” Felicity asked Tommy.

“Not nearly long enough,” Tommy said right before he placed a soft kiss to her lips.

“How does an eternity sound?” Oliver asked with a wink.

Tommy chuckled, “I know you’re teasing me, but I’m prepared to spend an eternity with you.”

“Good, because I’m planning on an eternity with both of you.”

Tommy crooked his finger and stage whispered, “Come closer so I can kiss you and Cat can say we kissed in front of her.”

Oliver rolled his eyes but leaned towards Tommy for his kiss. He was expecting a quick kiss or a comical smacking of lips, but Tommy pulled out all the stops. When the kiss was over, it took Oliver a moment to remember his name.

“Oliver?” Cat asked.

Oliver could feel his cheeks flush. “I’m sorry, can you repeat the question?”

“I’d like to switch gears and talk about the green technology initiative QC has been undertaking,” Cat said.

“Absolutely, Felicity and I are always happy to talk about what we’re doing at QC,” Oliver said, grateful to slip back into the role of CEO.

 

“No,” Felicity laughed. “We have a perfectly good bed at home. I’m not going to fool around in the boathouse. It’s cold and that daybed is too small and squeaks so much it makes Oliver blush.”

“You don’t have enough faith in how creative we can be in small spaces, and I think Ollie is sexy when he blushes,” Tommy said taking Felicity’s coat from Oliver.

“I don’t blush,” Oliver half-heartedly protested.

Tommy held Felicity’s coat as she slid her arms inside. He gently pulled her ponytail free from her coat and placed a soft kiss to her neck. “Who wants a bubble bath when we get home?”

Felicity held up her hand, “Me. I want one.”

Oliver laughed at Tommy and Felicity’s antics as he put on his coat.

“Mister Tommy,” Raisa said as she entered the foyer. “I found this under the chair you had your coat on.”

Oliver was closer and held out his hand to take it from Raisa. “Thank you, Raisa, for everything. The house looked perfect.”

“You’re welcome. I’m sure the article will be very nice. I can’t wait to see how the pictures come out.”

Oliver groaned, “Don’t remind me. The photographer is meeting with us after Christmas.”

Felicity frowned, “No Christmas cookies or latkes for me this year.”

Oliver turned, expecting to hear a smart comment from Tommy, but Tommy had gone pale. His hand was in his coat pocket and he was staring at the folded piece of paper in Oliver’s hand.

Raisa wished them all a goodnight and they hurried into the chilly December night.

“Who wants Big Belly milkshakes for our bath?” Felicity teased as she playfully raised her hand in the air. The smile fell from her face when she saw her boyfriends staring at each other. “What?”

Oliver held up the piece of paper towards Tommy, but just out of his reach, “What’s this?”

“Ollie,” Tommy reached out a shaking hand, “please.”

Oliver placed the edge of the paper against Tommy’s fingertips but refused to let go. “Tell us.”

Tommy lowered his hand, “Please don’t be mad.”

Felicity snorted and grabbed the paper from Oliver’s hand, “Never has that string of words ever worked.” She unfolded the piece of paper and her eyes instantly narrowed with concern.

Oliver took the paper from her hands and Felicity wrapped her arms around Tommy’s waist. With dread, Oliver looked at the paper. It was a printout of the tabloid photograph of Oliver and Tommy kissing. There was a red heart drawn above Tommy’s heart with a target over it. The words, **_LIAR_** , ** _YOU’LL BE SORRY_** was written in red.

“Did you keep the envelope?” Oliver asked, feeling sick.

Tommy shook his head, “It didn’t come in the mail. It was on my desk at work this morning when I went to check receipts.”

“Your desk?” Oliver asked. Tommy always locked his office at Verdant when he wasn’t in it.

Felicity pulled her tablet from her purse, but Tommy stopped her hand.

“I already checked, someone turned off the cameras.” Tommy informed them.

“That’s impossible. No one can turn off my cameras without me knowing it,” Felicity said pulling out her tablet.

“It was my dad, or someone working for my dad. Don’t worry about it,” Tommy said unlocking his car.

“Someone threatened you, we’re definitely going to worry about it,” Felicity said sliding into the backseat of Tommy’s car.

“It’s not _someone_ threatening me, it’s my dad. He’s not going to kill me, he’s just going to try and make us crazy by threatening to,” Tommy said as he turned the car on.

“I need to know every person who came in and out of Verdant last night. I need facial recognition on every person. I need to know if anyone received a large cash payment or made an extravagant cash purchase,” Oliver instructed Felicity.

“It will be easier for me to run the scans from my computers at the foundry,” Felicity said without taking her eyes from her tablet.

“No.” Tommy stopped the car halfway down the long driveway. The twinkling Christmas lights illuminated the interior of the car.

“No, what?” Felicity asked.

Tommy turned in his seat to face Oliver and Felicity. “No, we’re not going to the foundry. No, you’re not running facial recognition software and investigating Verdant’s customers. We know it was my dad. Whomever he hired, is long gone. He’s just trying to mess with me. It’s not worth getting worked up over.”

“Tommy,” Oliver said, trying for patience. “Let us do what we do.”

“No, we’re going home and we’re going to take a bath and then we’re going to fool around – maybe we’ll fool around while we’re taking a bath.” Tommy grinned, “Please, let this go.”

“Fine.” Oliver pointed towards the end of the driveway, “Let’s go home.”

Oliver’s cell vibrated in his pocket. Felicity had sent him a text. _Are we letting this go?_

He texted back. _No._

Oliver returned his attention to the picture. Tommy was probably right, Malcolm had probably hired someone to leave the paper on his desk to freak him out, but something about the message didn’t sound like Malcolm. The message sounded like it was from a spurned lover.

Oliver sent Felicity another text. _Run a background check on all the women claiming to have slept with Tommy or me._

 _It’s cute you think I haven’t bee_ n _doing that from the beginning._

_Anyone raise any alarms?_

Felicity snorted from the backseat. _They’re women going on national television to talk about one-night stands, in explicit detail, they had with my boyfriends. Yes, they raised alarm bells._

_Any of them capable of threatening to kill Tommy for being with me?_

_I’ll take another look. To be honest, I thought you’d be the one more likely to piss off an old girlfriend._

_Me too._

“You know I’m not an idiot right?” Tommy asked with exasperation. “You do realize that I can see you texting one another about me? You have all the subtlety of an elephant in a tutu.”

“It’s not about you,” Felicity said quickly. “Not completely about you.”

“What if it’s not Malcolm?” Oliver asked.

“You think it’s about the Undertaking?” Tommy asked with surprise.

“No, not until you said that.” Felicity began to type on her tablet. “I already keep an eye on everyone who threatened you after the Undertaking. I’ll double check to make sure none of them are acting weird.”

“Who else can it be? Everyone loves me,” he said with an impish smile.

“Maybe one of the woman you slept with doesn’t like the fact that you’re having sex with me,” Oliver said.

“Or one of the women you slept with doesn’t like the fact that you’re having sex with me.” Tommy playfully punched Oliver’s arms, “Let’s be honest. You slept with a lot of crazy women.”

Felicity coughed, “Helena Bertinelli.”

Oliver turned in his seat to stare at Felicity. “Not funny.” He sighed, “But do we know where she is?”

“I always know where Helena is. She’s currently in Fiji getting her tan on.” Felicity looked out the window, “Why aren’t we ever in Fiji?”

“Hey, when are we going to Italy? We won that villa,” Tommy said, artfully changing the subject.

“You didn’t win the villa in Italy. We’re paying a lot of money for that villa,” Oliver grumbled. He wasn’t actually mad about how much money they spent but pretending to be angry had become part of their routine.

“It’s for charity and, technically, we did win – our bid won,” Felicity said with pride.

“I could’ve bought us a villa for the amount you paid for a week,” Oliver continued to grumble.

“For the record, I’d be totally fine if you bought us a villa in Italy,” Tommy said. “Preferably one with a pool and a boat.”

“Noted,” Oliver said.

“So, milkshakes for our bath?” Felicity asked.

Tommy laughed, “Yes, I’ll stop to get you a milkshake.”

“And fries,” Felicity said.

“For the bath?” Oliver asked, turning to face his girlfriend.

Felicity’s nose wrinkled, “Not for the bath – they’d get soggy. They’re for the car ride home.”

Oliver reached into the backseat for Felicity’s hand. “I love you.”

“I love you too, but you’re not getting any of my fries,” she said with an exaggerated wink.

Oliver felt warmth spread throughout his chest. He wouldn’t change a thing about the life he was leading. He was in love with two amazing people and they were crazy enough to love him back. He was prepared to spend the night loving Felicity and Tommy. Figuring out who was sending death threats to Tommy would wait until tomorrow.


	2. Naughty List

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas Eve. Someone thinks Tommy has been naughty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place after, Elves. http://archiveofourown.org/works/8923378

Felicity entered her office and flopped onto the sofa next to Roy. The investor’s reception had been a success and their last guest had finally left. Raisa and her team from the mansion were hard at work cleaning the kitchen and living room. She kicked off her high heels and sighed with relief. “How did your mom do this?” Felicity asked Thea. “Even with all the help, it’s exhausting.”

“Mom enjoyed it. She was always playing the game,” Thea said as she handed Felicity a glass of red wine.

“I don’t think I’m wired for this,” Felicity lamented. She scooted over so Thea could sit on her other side.

“Nonsense,” Walter admonished from his seat by the fireplace, “you were impressive this evening.”

“No one wanted to talk to me,” Oliver said entering the room with Tommy and Hildy. “Everyone wanted to hear your vision.”

“Ollie’s plan to name you CEO is on track,” Tommy said to her with a wink.

“Ollie will do anything to get out of golfing with Jack Dennis,” Thea teased.

Oliver groaned, “At least winters are rainy here. Gives me a few months before I have to come up with excuses not to go golfing.”

“Poor, baby,” Tommy teased. He handed Oliver a glass of scotch and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

Oliver kissed Tommy back, placing the scotch back in his hand. “Roy and I have to go. Dig has eyes on Church.”

“Now?” Tommy asked. “It’s late. Tomorrow’s Christmas Eve.”

“Tends to be when the bad guys are being bad,” Roy said standing up.

Felicity accepted Roy’s hand, “I’ll go change.”

Thea patted the sofa next to her, “Come on big brother. You can help me grill Walter. I heard him on his cell earlier talking to someone named Fiona. It didn’t sound like work to me.”

Tommy’s eyes went wide. “Are you holding out on us?” he asked Walter.

All eyes turned to Walter. He laughed nervously, “I’m seeing a woman named Fiona. I haven’t told you because I don’t know how serious it is. I don’t want to introduce you until I know she’s worthy of meeting my children.”

Oliver squeezed Walter’s shoulder, “You know we want you to be happy. Mom would want you to be happy too. We will be honored to meet Fiona - if and when you’re ready to introduce us.”

Thea made a guttural noise of disapproval. “Yeah, that’s not good enough. I want to know everything about her. Where is she spending the holidays? Do you have a picture of her?” She held out her hand, “Give me your phone.”

Oliver looked apologetically at Walter, “Sorry. It looks like I won’t be the only Queen interrogating people tonight.”

Felicity leaned over and whispered in Thea’s ear, “Send me Fiona’s name and where she lives. I’ll run a search.”

Felicity kissed Tommy. “Don’t wait up.” She placed a kiss on Walter’s cheek, “I’ll see you at dinner tomorrow night. Thanks for being here for us tonight.”

“There isn’t anyplace I’d rather be than with the five of you.” Walter placed a kiss on her cheek, “Keep them safe tonight.”

 

Felicity stood in the garage waiting for Oliver, Roy, and Diggle to arrive. Team Arrow had a successful night and they’d taken down Tobias Church. He was in police custody and, with the evidence Felicity had provided to Lance, Church couldn’t expect any help from the cops he had on his payroll.

She leaned against the wall and took a moment to close her eyes. It was nearly dawn and she’d been up for twenty-four hours. It was Christmas Eve day, which meant they would be having a late night at the mansion with their family and friends. Felicity was tempted to use her _I’m Jewish card_ and sleep for the next twenty-four hours. Unfortunately, she’d always had a firm grip on reality. There was way too much to do for her to even think about sleeping. She still had presents to wrap and Oliver still had to finish painting the dollhouse he’d built for Grace.

The garage door opening interrupted her standing power nap. Diggle and the team van entered first, followed by Oliver and Roy on their motorcycles.

“Yay, team,” she said with her arms raised over her head as Dig closed his door. “We got the bad guys and now we get Christmas off.”

Roy pushed back his hood, “I just want to go to bed.”

“I want a look at your ribs before you head out,” Dig said to Roy.

“Your ribs?” Felicity almost had to run to catch up with Roy. “What happened? I didn’t hear anything, and your body censors didn’t go off.”

“The good news, the new bullet proof fibers in my jacket work. The bad news, the sensors don’t,” Roy said tiredly.

“Take off your shirt,” Felicity ordered. She wasn’t happy to hear that the sensors she’d installed in their undershirts had malfunctioned. They were supposed to monitor heart rate, respiration, blood pressure, and record any blunt force trauma. A bullet to Roy’s chest should’ve been captured by her sensors and alerted her. She was trying to develop smart clothing that would distribute the shock from any blow, fall, or jump her guys took to keep them from taking such physical punishment every time they were in the field.

Roy grinned, “Oliver’s standing right there. Are you sure you want to ask me to take off my clothes?”

“Shut up,” she told him as she held out her hand. “You’re taking your shirt off for Dig anyway and I’ve seen all of you naked. I promise, the thrill is gone.”

Dig snorted, “Glad to hear it.”

“I’m not,” Oliver said as he playfully goosed her on his way to put his gear down. “I thought the thrill would last until I was, at least, thirty-five.”

Felicity wrapped her arms around Oliver’s waist and stood up on her toes, “The thrill will never be gone with you.”

“That’s exactly what I want to hear.” Oliver lowered his head and captured her lips in a kiss.

“Ugh, gross,” Roy muttered.

Roy’s shirt landed partially on Felicity’s head. She jumped out of Oliver’s arms. “Roy, gross. This is soaking wet. Do you normally sweat this much?” She held the shirt away from herself by her fingertips. “I think the sensors malfunctioned from all the moisture.”

“I’m running around in leather,” Roy grumbled.

“The new fibers aren’t very breathable,” Oliver explained with a grin. “We’re all sweating more in the new suits.”

Felicity sighed. She should know better than to forget the human factor in her design. It was inevitable the guys would sweat in the field. They were running, kicking, shooting, and punching. She placed Roy’s shirt on a worktable and then returned to her workstation. “I’ll need to talk to Curtis about keeping the sensors dry – assuming that’s what malfunctioned in the first place. I’ll also see if there’s something we can do to regulate your body temperatures.”

“No, no, no,” Oliver said as he took hold of her shoulders. “Don’t sit down. You’re not solving the sensor issue today. We’re going home, sleeping a few hours, and then heading to the mansion. It’s Christmas Eve.”

“Fine, I won’t sit down.” It wasn’t like Oliver could stop her from thinking about the sensor issue, but she still needed to get data. “I do need to plug all your shirts in to pull whatever data I can.”

Felicity hooked up everyone’s shirts as Oliver put their gear away and Dig examined Roy’s ribs. She had everything she needed by the time everyone was dressed in their street clothes and ready to head out.

“What about our other thing?” Oliver asked about the person who had broken into Tommy’s office.

“The cameras captured the person who left the death threat.” Felicity frowned, “I feel like there should be a word for that. I mean we have blackmailer and assassin. Shouldn’t there be a word for a person who makes death threats? A threatener?”

“Felicity, focus,” Oliver said as he guided her up the stairs. “You have the person who left the threat on camera?”

“Not exactly. The person was wearing a device that makes them look like a black hole on camera.” She held up her tablet and showed him the footage from Verdant. A dark blob moved amongst the club’s revelers. “I know the person is 5’8”, but I can’t tell you if it’s a man or a woman, young or old, bald or curly haired.”

“Too short to be Malcolm,” Oliver said.

“He still could’ve hired someone to leave the threat,” Felicity spoke aloud what she knew Oliver was already thinking.

“Can we block the device that is blocking them from appearing on camera?” Oliver asked.

“I’m not exactly sure what they used to disrupt our signal, but I can think of a few things that could – which means I can come up with some countermeasures.”

“Good, I want countermeasures installed in Tommy’s office, by the bar and all the entrances and exits,” Oliver instructed.

“Consider it done – or it will be done as soon as I finish building the countermeasures.”

Oliver held open the passenger door of his car. “By tonight?”

“Tonight? Why tonight? Tommy will be with us tonight – won’t he?”

“He gave Rita the night off to be with her son,” Oliver said, turning on the ignition.

Felicity took a moment to think a selfish thought. She loved Tommy for taking care of his employees and giving Rita the night off to spend Christmas Eve with her family, but she wished that he would be selfish and keep a low profile while they figured out who was leaving the threats. She pushed the uncharitable thought from her head. It was probably good that Tommy was going to be busy at the club, it wouldn’t give him time to think about his decision to skip attending midnight mass for the first time in his life. “I guess I’ll be building countermeasures while you paint a dollhouse.”

“I haven’t decided on the color yet. The blue is traditional, but I think she might like the lavender more,” he mused. “Dig says that everything is purple with her right now.”

“I think that’s your answer,” Felicity said through a yawn. “She’s going to love it no matter what color you paint it. Uncle Ollie can do no wrong.”

 

Tommy and Oliver had prepared a delicious Christmas Eve feast and they’d spent the evening laughing with their friends and family. Before going to bed, Grace had enjoyed singing Christmas carols as her Uncle Tommy played the piano. Felicity and Oliver had spent the last hour in Roy’s workshop in companionable silence as they worked on their separate projects. Felicity feared she was going to go mad from a combination of sleep deprivation and the fact that she had Christmas Carols stuck in her head. She was doing her best to hum anything other than, Jingle Bells, and she was currently humming a jingle for dish soap.

“If the person is at the club tonight, they’re going to see me installing this equipment,” Felicity pointed out as she finished packing up the countermeasures she’d built.

Oliver looked up from painting the trim on Grace’s dollhouse. He had a smear of lavender paint across his cheek. “It’s a risk I’m willing to take. I don’t want him there without working cameras.”

The door to Roy’s workshop opened and Sara and Nyssa entered. Sara was drinking straight from a bottle of tequila. Oliver raised a lone eyebrow at her. She wrinkled her nose and held the bottle out towards Felicity. “My father and her mother are making out under the mistletoe like horny teenagers. I don’t need any judgment from you.”

Felicity groaned but waved off the tequila. “At Thanksgiving, you thought it was funny.”

“It’s stopped being funny.” Sara sat on the edge of Felicity’s table. “I want my dad to be happy, but does he have to be this happy in front of me.”

Nyssa stood over Oliver’s shoulder, inspecting the work he was doing on the dollhouse. She pointed to the roofline, “Husband, you missed a spot.”

“It’s Christmas, Nyssa,” Tommy said as he walked into the room, “can you not call Oliver husband for the next two days? Consider it my Christmas gift.”

“Don’t be angry with me. We are sister wives,” Nyssa said as she picked up a small paint brush and touched up the spot on the roofline. “We should have harmony in all things.”

Felicity snorted and quickly covered her mouth to stifle a laugh.

“Don’t encourage her,” Tommy groused.

Felicity put her arm around Sara’s shoulder, “I’m not complaining. I think it makes Sara our sister wife too.”

Sara grinned and placed a loud kiss to Felicity’s cheek. She winked at Tommy, “That sounds good to me.”

Tommy sighed. “I’m heading out. I’ll see everyone for breakfast.”

“I’m coming with you,” Felicity said picking up her bag.

Tommy looked at her with suspicion, “Why? You’re tired. You should be going to bed.”

Felicity patted her bag, “I’ve come up with some toys that should thwart our invisible– threatener,” she turned to Oliver, “see, there really should be a word.”

Sara stood up, a frown on her face, “Is someone threatening Tommy?”

“It’s Malcolm. He’s just trying to mess with me,” Tommy said dismissively.

“You don’t agree?” Nyssa asked Oliver.

“It might be Malcolm, but it doesn’t feel like him,” Oliver told her.

“What was the threat?” Sara asked.

“Someone left a photo of Tommy and Oliver kissing on his desk at Verdant. There was a target over Tommy’s heart, along with a message. Liar, you’ll be sorry,” Felicity replied.

“Everyone is overreacting,” Tommy said, “and I’m leaving.”

“Not without us,” Sara said, looping her arm through Tommy’s.

Tommy hung his head, “Sara, I don’t need two babysitters.”

“We’re not going to keep an eye on you.” A wide smile split Sara’s face as she put her other arm around Felicity’s shoulders, “We’re going to keep an eye on our favorite sister wife.”

“I’m trying to remember why I love you,” Tommy said.

Sara kissed Tommy’s cheek, “Because it’s impossible not to.”

 

Felicity unlocked Tommy’s office door and let herself, Sara, and Nyssa inside. The sound of the club was silenced as soon as she shut the door. Felicity was happy to be away from the relentless bass beat and the gyrating bodies looking to either forget the holidays or find someone to make it less lonely. She opened her step stool to reach the camera over the door.

“I’m surprised you have cameras in this office,” Sara said with a wicked gleam in her eyes.

“We have a strict no sex in the office rule,” Felicity answered as she used an electric screw driver to remove the camera from the wall.

Sara laughed, “I seriously doubt Tommy and Ollie have a no sex in the office rule.”

Sara was right. Felicity had deleted plenty of footage of her boyfriends getting each other off in Tommy’s office. Felicity had given Tommy a remote to turn off his cameras, but he never seemed to remember to use it when he was in the throws of passion. “Oh,” Felicity said with sudden realization. The cameras in Tommy’s office had been turned off the night the threat was left. Someone could’ve stolen his remote. “Nyssa,” she pointed at Tommy’s desk, “would you mind checking Tommy’s top right drawer? I’m looking for a small remote.”

Nyssa opened Tommy’s drawer. “I believe Oliver is right. Al Sa-Her isn’t the one leaving these threats.”

Felicity quickly joined Sara and Nyssa by Tommy’s desk. She peered into Tommy’s drawer. Her heart raced at what she saw. “Th – that’s mine,” she said pointing to the red lingerie. “I bought it as a present for the guys. I was planning on wearing it tomorrow night when we went home.”

“Where did you leave it?” Sara asked, all humor gone from her eyes. “Home? The mansion? Here? Your car?”

Felicity shook her head, “It was on the shelf in my closet, under my sweaters.”

“How about these?” Nyssa lifted a pair of furry red handcuffs from the drawer with a pen she’d taken from Tommy’s desk.

“No, I didn’t buy them. They’re not ours,” she said as she gripped the edge of the desk.

“Did Tommy keep a pair here?” Nyssa asked.

“No.”

“Are you sure?” Nyssa continued.

Felicity looked between her friends. She never talked about her sex life with anyone but the guys. “Oliver doesn’t like bondage and Tommy and I – we don’t use handcuffs. Not that we’re into bondage, but sometimes we use scarves but never when…” Sara placed her hand on Felicity’s arm and squeezed gently. Felicity took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She smiled gratefully at her friend. “The handcuffs aren’t Tommy’s.” Felicity pointed back at the drawer. “Is that blood?” There was a note in the drawer with Tommy’s name on it. It looked like blood had been drizzled over it.

“It isn’t blood,” Sara said as she leaned closer. She dipped her finger in the substance, rubbed it between her fingers, and then lifted it to her nose, “I think it’s flavored lube.” She sniffed again, “Strawberry, I think.”

“What?” Nyssa asked. She pointed at Felicity, “You made a face.”

Felicity sighed, “We have strawberry flavored lube at home. I bought it when we first got together. We never use it, but it’s still in Tommy’s nightstand.” She pulled a pair of latex gloves from her bag and removed the note. She debated getting Tommy, since it was addressed to him, but decided that a note that included her lingerie wasn’t exactly private correspondence. She opened the note. It was another copy of a photo of Tommy, but this time he was holding Felicity’s hand as they went Christmas shopping in Cobble Hill. Another target was drawn in red over Tommy’s heart. She read, “Santa’s coming to town, and you’ve been very, very, naughty. You will love me, if it’s the last thing you ever do.”

“Beloved,” Nyssa said quietly, “go get eyes on him.”

Felicity opened the blinds to the floor of Verdant. Her eyes scanned the crowd looking for sight of Tommy. Her heart began to race when she didn’t immediately spot him.

“There he is,” Nyssa said pointing towards the DJ.

Felicity sighed with relief as she watched Tommy speak to one of the waiters.

“These threats are from an old lover,” Nyssa said. “Have you been looking into his past relationships?”

“After high school, other than Laurel, Oliver, and me, Tommy has never dated anyone longer than a month or two,” Felicity answered as she watched Sara approach Tommy. “I’ve looked into the women who have come forward to talk about him on the news, but I don’t think it’s any of them.”

“How about the women who haven’t come forward?” Nyssa asked. “Did he have any relationships that ended badly?”

Felicity watched as Sara whispered something in Tommy’s ear. His head turned towards his office. He said something to the waiter and then pushed his way through the crowded dance floor towards the stairs to his office.

“Please don’t press him on this,” Felicity requested. “He was convinced this was all his dad’s doing. I think he might take this worse than Malcolm.”

“He doesn’t want to hurt you with the women in his past. He loves you,” Nyssa said with understanding. “He has to tell you every name he can remember. His life depends on it.”

Tommy rushed into his office and came up short when he looked in his desk drawer.

“It’s not blood – in case you were worried,” Felicity said in a rush. “It’s flavored lube – Sara thinks it’s strawberry. The lingerie is mine. I bought it as a present for you and Oliver.”

“Was there a note?” Tommy asked.

Felicity held up the paper for Tommy to read. The color drained from his face. His brow creased with confusion. “It’s not my dad.”

“No, I don’t think it’s your dad,” Felicity confirmed.

Tommy staggered backwards and sat heavily on his sofa. “I don’t understand.”

“Did you ever buy a woman red lingerie and a pair of furry handcuffs?” Sara asked as she sat down next to him. “The items might be clues to the woman’s identity – especially the handcuffs.”

Tommy shook his head. “Felicity is the only woman I’ve ever purchased lingerie for. I’ve never used handcuffs in bed – with anyone.” He made a feeble attempt at smiling, “Your dad has handcuffed me - more than a few times.”

Sara rolled her eyes. “Did someone ever tell you that they were in love with you and you didn’t say it back?”

Tommy looked guiltily at Felicity. Oliver and Felicity had both told Tommy they loved him long before he was able to say the words back to them. Other than Laurel, Felicity didn’t think Tommy had ever said the words to anyone else.

He hung is head, “I was never with anyone long enough for them to love me.”

Sara had a far away look on her face. “What about Beth?”

Felicity watched to see Tommy’s reaction to his high school girlfriend’s name. Beth Miller was someone Tommy had cared about and had hurt a great deal. Tommy’s depression and anxiety in his junior year of high school had led to some manic behavior, including cheating on Beth. She’d broken up with him, and Tommy had attempted suicide not long after.

“No,” Tommy shook his head, “Beth wouldn’t do this.”

“You cheated on her,” Sara pointed out.

“Not with Ollie,” Tommy said defensively.

A lone skeptical eyebrow rose on Sara’s brow. Felicity had to bite her own tongue.

“It’s not Beth. She’s a good person. She wouldn’t threaten me like this,” Tommy insisted.

“It’s not Beth,” Felicity said. She took Tommy’s hand, “I’m sorry, but I looked her up when all the women started showing up on the news. Other than Laurel, she’s the only other woman you dated that you ever talk about. She’s an associate curator at the San Francisco Museum of Modern Art. She’s married with two little kids. She’s the head of the PTA. Beth isn’t doing this.”

“Maybe it isn’t a woman you’ve been with.” Nyssa stared out the window to the club below. “For a man, you’re very attractive. It’s possible you’ve found a secret admirer – someone who thinks you have a relationship. Is there a woman who comes to the bar alone and seeks out your attention?”

Tommy laughed, “That’s like fifty percent of our clientele. Up until recently, everyone who came in here thought I was single.”

“Have any of them made you uncomfortable?” Nyssa asked, her eyes still fixed on the club.

“Nyssa, if you’re asking me if any of the customers have ever put their hands on me, the answer is yes. It happens, at least, once a night. I won’t be able to provide any names.”

“Babe, where’s the remote to your cameras?” Felicity asked. She’d quickly reviewed the camera footage from that night as Nyssa questioned Tommy. The familiar black blob floated through the empty club and into Tommy’s office. Tommy’s office cameras had been turned off for five minutes before the blob reappeared inside the club. The remote wasn’t in his desk drawer.

Tommy reached into his pocket and pulled out the remote. He blushed. “I’ve gotten in the habit of putting the remote in my pocket at the beginning of the night and I put it away when I finish the receipts.”

“The stuff was in your drawer before you got in tonight,” Felicity said. “She managed to disable the alarms and get in and out before the staff arrived to set up.”

“I don’t keep it in that drawer anymore. I keep it in the wardrobe.” Tommy gestured to where he stored his spare suits, shirts, and ties. “Why?”

“Could someone clone the remote if they were close to him?” Sara asked Felicity.

“Yes, but the person would need to have some skill. It’s not like they could buy the right kind of cloning device off the internet.” Felicity looked at her boyfriend, “Were any of the women you were with into tech?”

Tommy sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, “Babe, I honestly don’t know.”

“I need to bag all of this and get it downstairs to analyze – maybe the person left fingerprints,” Felicity said as she mentally made a list of all the tests she’d need to run. She would also need to go home and see if she could get any fingerprints from their closet and doors.

“Have you told my dad?” Sara asked. “What does he think?”

“I thought it was Malcolm,” Tommy answered.

“But it’s not. I think the SCPD should be aware that you’re receiving death threats,” Sara said.

“I need to get back to work,” Tommy said rising to his feet. “I’m not telling your dad. What can the police do for me that Ollie, Felicity, Roy, Diggle, Nyssa, and you can’t do?”

“Sara, you stay with Tommy. I will remain here and observe. Maybe the woman is still here, waiting for her gift to be found,” Nyssa said. “She might approach him.”

Tommy kissed Felicity’s forehead, “Don’t call Ollie. Sara and Nyssa are here. He’s having fun with Grace’s present.”

“Too late.” Sara held up her cell, “I totally called Ollie.”

Felicity’s phone rang. “Hey, hon, you’re on speaker. Tommy, Sara, and Nyssa are here. Where are you?”

“I went home as soon as Sara called. Where did you hide the nightgown?” Oliver asked.

“It’s not really a nightgown, more a corset,” she babbled. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “It was on the top shelf with my summer sweaters. It’s under the pink pile.”

Felicity could hear rustling as Oliver went through her sweaters.

“Felicity, it’s here. The box, the ribbon, the corset – all of it,” Oliver said.

“She was following you when you bought it,” Tommy said furiously. “She’s stalking you.”

“The strawberry lube is still in the drawer,” Oliver informed them.

“The lube could be a coincidence – it’s red,” Sara said.

“The woman wanted you to have the lingerie from her before Felicity could give it to you,” Nyssa said.

“Felicity,” Oliver said. “When did you buy it? If this woman was following you, maybe she didn’t block the cameras from seeing her. There might be footage of her.”

“I’ll see if I can find which stores on the street had cameras. Hopefully, they’re wireless and the footage is stored digitally.” Felicity rubbed her temple. She was starting to get a headache from lack of sleep. “Hon, can you make me coffee before you come in?”

“I’ll bring you a thermos. I’ll be there in ten,” he said before disconnecting his call.

“I need some air,” Tommy said as he stormed out his door.

“Babe, I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Felicity called after him.

Sara gently squeezed her arm, “Don’t worry. I’ll keep my eye on him.”

Felicity stared at Tommy’s door after it closed behind Sara.

“I will say this for my sister wives, you are never dull,” Nyssa said, barely keeping a straight face.

A small smile tugged at Felicity’s lips. “How long are you planning on keeping that up?”

Nyssa smiled, “Sara and I have a bet as to who we think will raise his voice first, Oliver or Tommy.”

“Oliver hasn’t yelled at you for calling him husband yet,” Felicity pointed out as she began to pack up her gear.

“Which is why I picked Tommy.”

Felicity laughed.

“Oliver knows I’m teasing, and he also knows that the more he protests, the more I will tease. I must admit, I do enjoy watching the tips of his ears turning red,” Nyssa said as she looked out Tommy’s window. “Tommy doesn’t like anyone taking what belongs to him – even in jest. In this, he is very much his father’s son. I think this woman underestimates the man she’s stalking.”

The smile fell from Felicity’s face and the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. Felicity needed to identify this woman before she escalated and before Tommy was driven to do something desperate to protect Oliver and her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are always welcomed and appreciated. 
> 
> I couldn't resist the sister wife comment after hearing Nyssa use it on the show a few weeks ago. I know I play Nyssa calling Oliver, husband, and Felicity a sister wife differently than canon. Felicity is in on the joke and finds it amusing. Oliver pretends like he doesn't hear it. Tommy is annoyed like hell by it. Our triad isn't married, but I could see Sara betting Nyssa to use the term throughout their Christmas stay to drive the guys a little crazy. Nyssa will not be giving Oliver a knife to sever their marriage ties. She is (I am) having way too much fun teasing him.
> 
> Thank you for the warm wishes about my dad. He's home from the hospital and doing much better.
> 
> Prompts are encouraged.
> 
> You can also come say hi to me on tumblr. I'm always happy to answer questions about this verse or anything else Arrow. http://realityisoverrated-fic.tumblr.com


	3. Let It Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things take a violent turn with Tommy's stalker.

The bells of St. Mary’s reverberated through the night air, alerting all to the arrival of Christmas morning. The front doors of the church opened, and the congregants exited carrying lit candles and singing, _Silent Night_. Tommy had spent every Christmas Eve of his life at St. Mary’s attending the midnight mass. It felt strange to be standing apart from a ritual that had always brought him a sense of belonging, comfort and peace.

Sara’s hand slipped into Tommy’s. “Let’s go across the street and join them.”

Tommy closed his eyes and listened to the bells and the singing. He wanted to join in but couldn’t be where he wasn’t wanted. The Cardinal had made his and the Church’s position clear. Tommy’s relationship with Oliver was a perversion of God’s will. Tommy refused to see his relationship as a perversion. He refused to allow a Church that preached love and compassion to make him feel like an outsider when he prayed within its doors.

“When you and Ollie were gone, I used to come here once a week to light a candle for each of you, Robert, and my mom. You didn’t feel so far away when I prayed for you,” he said quietly.

“Then why are we standing over here instead of over there?” she asked.

“After Hong Kong, I became everything everyone ever accused me of. I drank. I did drugs. I fucked. I was careless. I was thoughtless. My behavior was splashed on the front page on a weekly basis, and still, not once did the Cardinal seek me out to tell me that I wasn’t living by the Church’s teachings. Today, I think that if Oliver was Olivia and I was in a relationship with Olivia and Felicity, the Cardinal wouldn’t have said anything to me.” Tommy squeezed his eyes tight to keep himself from crying. “I spent so many years hiding who I really was.”

“I know,” Sara let go of his hand to wrap her arms around his waist.

“I deserve to be myself – to be happy,” he said. He knew it was true, but sometimes he needed to say the words out loud to believe them over the words his father had spent a lifetime whispering into his ear.

“You do,” Sara agreed.

“I love him. I love him so much,” Tommy declared as the first tears fell from his eyes.

“I know you do. Oliver is very lucky.” Sara rested her chin on Tommy’s chest.

Tommy opened his eyes and looked into Sara’s. Her eyes were wet, and tears slid down her cheeks. “I won’t give him up, not ever. I refuse to believe our love is a perversion.”

Sara wiped her eyes, “No one who sees you and Ollie could ever think you or your love is a perversion. The way the three of you are together – your love, it’s beautiful.”

Tommy looked across the street at the flickering candles. He was certain in his love for Oliver and Felicity. He was certain in their love and relationship. He was certain that they weren’t doing anything wrong. The Church was just an institution, a thing. He didn’t need a priest or a building to make him believe in God, but as he stood across the street there was a hole inside of him, and that feeling scared him.

“Fuck,” he said under his breath as he finally recognized what was going on with him. It was more than coming out, the holiday blues, and being threatened by a stranger. His demon was breaking through and he needed to get control.

Sara gestured behind her, “Don’t let them make you think you’re less than the incredible person you are. They don’t deserve you if they can’t see the kind, loving, generous, smart, talented, and funny man that you are.”

Tommy kissed Sara’s forehead, “You always had terrible taste in men.”

“Not when it comes to you,” Sara said seriously. “You are quality people, Tommy Merlyn.”

Tommy smiled at one of the miracles that still made him believe. “Merry Christmas, Sara.”

Sara stood up on her toes and kissed him. “Merry Christmas, Tommy.”

The congregation stopped singing and the candles began to be extinguished. Tommy shivered as the street went dark. “Let’s go back to the mansion.”

 

Once again, Oliver’s Christmas gift to Tommy was to transform the lawn behind the Queen mansion kitchen into a winter wonderland. Deep, fluffy, snow covered the lawn and trees. Tommy had woken early to make the most of it with his niece. They’d spent the morning making snow angels, an igloo, and a snowman to stand guard. Tommy lifted Grace to bring her to eye level with their snowman creation. Grace wanted to add the finishing touch herself, a carrot nose. Her arms looped around his neck as they admired their work.

“I think this is our best one yet,” Tommy said proudly.

“Daddy, take our picture,” Grace called out to John who was standing on the kitchen patio with a cup of coffee.

“What’s your snowman’s name?” John asked, pulling out his cell.

Grace’s nose wrinkled as she gave her father’s question serious consideration. She turned to Tommy. “What do you think, Uncle Tommy? He’s fancy in your hat.”

Tommy laughed. The snowman was wearing one of Tommy’s old top hats and a green silk scarf that had been worn to some charity event Moira had thrown. “He is a bit fancy,” he agreed. “How about – Elmo?”

Grace threw her head back laughing. “No, Uncle Tommy, Elmo’s not fancy.”

Thoughts of the movie they’d watched that morning, while they waited for the sun to come up, came to mind. “How about Kristoff, or Sven, or Olaf. Olaf’s a good name for a snowman.”

Grace shook her head, “Olaf’s not a fancy snowman. He’s a silly snowman.”

“You’re right about that, he is silly.” Tommy began to do a soft shoe in the snow with Grace in his arms. He serenaded her with Olaf’s signature song about summer. His heart felt lighter as the little girl in his arms smiled and laughed as he sang to her.

Grace clapped her hands with delight. “Again, Uncle Tommy.”

Before he could start again, a tap on the kitchen window drew his attention. Oliver was gesturing for them to come in. “It looks like breakfast is ready. You know what that means?”

“Presents,” Grace cheered with excited delight.

“Let’s take our picture with – Alistair,” Tommy said.

“Alistair – that’s fancy.” Grace leaned her head against Tommy’s as they posed for Dig’s camera.

Hand in hand, Tommy and Grace performed a soft shoe and sang about summer as they made their way back to the house through the snow.

 

After breakfast, Thea opened the living room doors and Grace ran by her at speeds that would make Barry Allen jealous.

“A dollhouse,” Grace exclaimed with excitement. “Look mommy, a purple dollhouse.”

“It’s beautiful,” Lyla agreed. “Who’s it from? There’s a card on it.”

Grace held up the tag and slowly read to the adults, “Dear Grace, Mer-ry Chris-t-mas, Love, Santa.” Her eyes lit up, “Santa made me a dollhouse.”

Tommy watched as Felicity crooked her finger and Oliver lowered his head to receive a kiss to his cheek. She whispered something in his ear that made him smile. Tommy was completely unsurprised that Oliver wouldn’t take any credit for the gift he’d spent hours making.

“Baby girl,” Dig said to his daughter. “I think you should give your Uncle Oliver a big hug. He’s the one who told Santa how much you wanted a dollhouse.”

Grace ran into Oliver at top speed. Her arms wrapping around his leg. “Thank you, Uncle Ollie.”

“You’re welcome, Gracie.” Oliver said. He pointed back to the tree, “I think most of those are for you. What else did Santa bring?”

 

An hour later all the presents were opened, and Grace and Hildy were asleep on the floor next to Grace’s dollhouse, surrounded by wrapping paper. The adults all sat around in small groups talking and laughing softly so they wouldn’t wake the overstimulated four-year-old. Tommy sat between Donna and Thea on the couch. Donna was telling Thea about her plans to move to Starling in the spring and asking her opinion on what part of the city she and Quentin should be house hunting. Thea was sticking the used bows onto Tommy’s chest as she listed the pros and cons of different neighborhoods. As Tommy looked around the room and all the people he loved, he was overcome with longing for the people who weren’t with him. Rebecca, Moira, Robert, and Laurel’s absences were like an open wound in his chest. Ever since Cat Grant had asked him if Rebecca, Moira, and Robert would’ve approved of their relationship, he couldn’t stop thinking about them and how much they were missed. Afraid that he was about to burst into tears in front of everyone, he excused himself and hurried from the room.

Needing to keep his hands busy, he headed for the kitchen to begin prepping for their Christmas dinner. He grabbed the bag of onions from the pantry and decided to start with them. If anyone found him crying, they’d assume it was the onions. Unfortunately, the two people who did find him, were not quick to dismiss his tears as onion related. Tommy lifted his bow covered t-shirt and wiped his eyes. He gave them a watery smile, “I thought I’d get a head start on dinner.”

Oliver stood behind Tommy and wrapped an arm around his waist and chest. He kissed the side of Tommy’s neck as he pulled him back against his chest. Tommy let go of the knife and stepped back against Oliver. Felicity moved into the space between Tommy and the counter and wrapped her arms around him.

“Talk to us,” Oliver implored.

Tommy took a moment to enjoy the warmth of Oliver and Felicity surrounding him. He was safe in their arms and knew there was no reason to fear the truth when he was this loved. He rested his cheek on the top of Felicity’s head. Her curls were soft under his cheek and tickled his nose. He inhaled deeply, the smell of her coconut shampoo making him smile. “I think I need to have my meds adjusted.”

Oliver’s fingers flexed against Tommy as his body came to attention. Tommy gave Oliver the seconds he needed to calm himself. Tommy’s depression always put Oliver on high alert. It wasn’t always easy for Oliver to live with the fact that he couldn’t punch Tommy’s depression into submission. Oliver relaxed, and his lips returned to Tommy’s neck, “What’s going on?”

Tommy freed himself from Oliver and Felicity’s arms. He needed to have this conversation face to face. “I don’t feel right.” He moved his hand back and forth over his chest. “I’m feeling a little out of control – like my emotions aren’t my own. I’m wound a little too tightly. Everything seems like it’s a bit too much.”

“This is because we came out,” Oliver said with self-incrimination.

“Probably,” Tommy admitted. When Oliver’s face fell, Tommy reached for Oliver and Felicity’s hands. “I don’t regret coming out. I wouldn’t change it. It’s no one’s fault. Between coming out, the holidays, and this thing with my dad – or not my dad. It’s been a lot. My brain is just broken.”

“Your brain isn’t broken,” Oliver said pulling Tommy into his arms. “You are not broken.”

Felicity rubbed Tommy’s back, “We’ll call the doctor in the morning and get your meds adjusted. We just need to restore the chemical balance that the stress of the past few months has interfered with. In the meantime, what do you want to do about today? Do you want to go home?”

Although he appreciated the offer for quiet, it wasn’t what he needed. “No, I don’t want to go home. I’m enjoying myself. I was just missing my mom, Moira, and Robert.” Tommy straightened himself up and smiled, “Pity party is over. I’m going to get back to starting dinner.”

Felicity bumped her hip into Tommy’s as she started to peel an onion. “Dig showed me a video he took before breakfast. I have to say, seeing you sing and dance with another woman made me a bit jealous.”

Tommy knew that Felicity was teasing, but with all the women crawling out of the woodwork to tell the world what he was like in bed, he felt sick at the thought that she might ever be jealous. He bumped his hip into hers and then grabbed her wrist and spun her into his arms. “Dance with me Smoak,” he said seductively as he dipped her.

Felicity tossed her onion to Oliver. Oliver shook his head as he looked at the onion in his hand, “I’m in love with two lunatics.”

Tommy waltzed Felicity slowly around the kitchen as he softly sang, _True Love_ , to her. Tears slowly fell from Felicity’s eyes. When he finished, her hands clasped behind his neck and she gently lowered his forehead to hers. “That’s a sad song.”

The lyrics were a little sad, and there was a time he might’ve thought they fit him, but not now. “I know what love is now. You taught me.” Tommy kissed her tenderly. He brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, “You never have anything to be jealous of. You and me, until the wheels come off.”

“Oliver?” Felicity asked without taking her eyes from Tommy’s. “How long do we have until you really need to start dinner?”

Oliver put his knife down, “I’d say we have an hour.”

Felicity’s eyelashes fluttered, “That sounds like enough time to me.”

“Enough time for what?” Oliver asked as he returned to chopping the onion.

“Enough time for me to give you both your Christmas presents.” Her hand slid beneath Tommy’s t-shirt, “Although, you’re the one covered in bows.”

Tommy swallowed heavily at the look of lust in Felicity’s eyes, “Are they naked presents?”

Felicity bit her lip and nodded eagerly.

Tommy bent at the knees and lifted Felicity over his shoulder. He removed a bow from his chest and placed it on her bottom with gentle smack. He moved quickly towards the servant’s staircase. He had no intention of parading his present by the living room to get to the main stairs. “Hurry, Ollie, or we’ll start without you.”

 

Oliver exited the bathroom after his shower to find Felicity sitting on the foot of the bed watching Tommy sleep. He dressed quickly. The three of them had lost track of time and they’d been in his childhood bedroom for closer to two hours than the hour they originally planned. He kissed the top of Felicity’s head. She reached out and squeezed his hand. “I’m going to start dinner.”

“Should we wake him?” Felicity asked without taking her eyes from Tommy.

Tommy was asleep on his back, the blanket draped low on his waist. He looked at peace. Looking at the man he loved, it was hard to believe that he was struggling again with his depression. Even though he knew it wasn’t his fault, Oliver couldn’t help but think that they hadn’t been careful enough about coming out. They should’ve spoken with Tommy’s therapist and come up with a plan to help him cope with his anxiety and fears about coming out.

“Let him sleep. He was up before the sun with Gracie. Your mom, John and Nyssa are always happy to help in the kitchen,” Oliver answered.

“What if it’s a stranger?” She turned her gaze to Oliver’s, “I don’t think it’s any of the woman we’ve identified. What if we don’t find her in time? What if we fail him?”

The fear in Felicity’s eyes unsettled him. Felicity was never afraid. She always found the solution to whatever problem they faced. Oliver sat next to her, “I want you to look into Jason.”

“Jason?” Felicity asked with surprise. “Aren’t we looking for a woman? Jason wouldn’t call Tommy a liar for kissing a man.”

“The truth is, we don’t know who is doing this, or why. I don’t want to rule anyone out without proof to clear them. He needs this to be over. Look into Jason, please.” Oliver clasped his hands between his knees. “I’m going to talk to Thea. She might remember who Tommy hung out with when I was gone.” Oliver didn’t need to clarify that he meant the six months Tommy had spiraled while he was gone. He hadn’t been any help providing names from those six months. “If she has a name or two, maybe I can ask them who he spent time with. It would be a place to start.”

Felicity frowned, “I’m afraid to pull on that thread. He avoids talking about that time. It might be too much for him right now.”

Oliver looked over at Tommy, “He can handle it, but how about we see if we can identify anyone from that time first? Then we’ll talk to him about it.”

“Maybe we should go home, pack, and take the jet to Italy,” Felicity said seriously.

Felicity’s idea wasn’t that bad. Oliver was tempted to take them out of the country and away from the person threatening Tommy, but he wasn’t ready to run yet. He wasn’t going to be chased from their home by an obsessed stalker, plus Tommy had more pressing needs. “Let’s get his meds straightened out. If we don’t have this person in custody by New Years, we’ll go to Italy, or wherever you both want to go. Weren’t you talking about Aruba at breakfast the other day?”

There was a soft knock on Oliver’s door. He was surprised to see Quentin dressed for work. Quentin gestured for Felicity to join them in the hall.

“What’s going on?” Oliver asked as Felicity closed his bedroom door behind them.

“I just got a call. There’s been a murder and they need me to come in,” Lance explained.

“From the look on your face, we’re not going to like whatever you say next,” Felicity said.

“Sara told me what’s been going on – she said Tommy told her she could.” Lance sighed, “The thing is, the woman who was murdered, her name was Mindy Rothlein.”

The name sounded familiar, but Oliver couldn’t immediately place it.

“Oh,” Felicity’s hand covered her mouth.

“Do you know her?” Oliver asked, his brain scrambling to remember where he knew the name from.

Felicity grabbed hold of Oliver’s arm, “She’s one of the women who went on tv to talk about Tommy. She was with him when Thea called to tell him about the Gambit sinking.”

Oliver’s blood ran cold. If this woman had been murdered by the person stalking Tommy, then things were escalating faster than Oliver expected. It meant that Tommy and Felicity were in more danger than he originally thought.

“We don’t know if this has anything to do with Tommy, it could be a coincidence,” Lance said calmly.

Oliver raised a skeptical eyebrow. In his experience, there was no such thing as a coincidence.

“In case it isn’t, I’m going to recommend putting a protective detail on any other woman here in Starling who spoke publicly about being with Tommy – including the two of you.”

“That’s really not necessary,” Oliver said. “We don’t need protection.”

“I’ll decide what’s necessary. You should’ve come to me from the beginning,” Lance admonished.

“I’ll get you the names and addresses of the women in Starling,” Felicity offered.

“Thank you,” Lance said.

Felicity slipped back inside Oliver’s bedroom.

“I’m coming with you,” Oliver told Lance.

“That won’t look suspicious,” Lance said sarcastically. “It’s bad enough he’s receiving threats and you didn’t tell me. We should’ve reported this. I’ll go and find out what’s happening. This could be a domestic.”

“Yeah, let’s hope for an abusive boyfriend,” Oliver snapped.

“Hey. Let’s see how this plays out, okay?” he said patiently.

Oliver folded his arms across his chest, “If this woman died because of her connection to Tommy – how do I tell him that?”

Lance put his hand on Oliver’s shoulder, “If this turns out to be the same person threatening Tommy, we’ll tell him together.”

Oliver’s bedroom door opened, and a sleepy-eyed Tommy stepped into the hallway. He ran his hands through his hair. “What’s going on?”

“I was just telling Oliver that I was called into the station. I’ll be back in time for dinner,” Lance said.

“Okay, be careful,” Tommy said with a sleepy smile. He patted Oliver’s stomach, “Give me five minutes and I’ll be ready to help you make dinner.”

Felicity returned to the hall. They waited for Tommy to enter the bathroom before she closed the bedroom door. “I sent you the list of names. There are only three here in Starling.”

“Thanks. I’m going to send some uniforms to check on them now,” Lance said. “I’d tell you not to worry, but...”

“You think we should be worried,” Felicity finished for him.

“I’ll let you know as soon as I know something,” Lance promised.

Oliver and Felicity stood side by side as they watched Lance walk away. Oliver could feel the muscle in his jaw ticking as his hold on his control slipped away. “Stay with Tommy. Tell him I’ll be right back. Don’t turn on the news.”

“Where are you going?” she called after him.

“To hit something.”

 

It had taken all of Oliver’s energy to keep up a happy face as he waited for news from Quentin. The dinner he and Tommy had prepared together tasted like ash in his mouth. Every minute that ticked by, without further word from Quentin, increased his anxiety.

Lance entered the dining room just as Thea placed dessert on the table. He smiled apologetically to the group. “I’m sorry I’m late. We were short-handed, and everything took longer than usual.”

“That’s okay, hon,” Donna said standing up. “I’ll go fix you a plate.”

“Tommy will do it,” Oliver told Donna. “He knows where everything is.”

Tommy looked at him with surprise but stood up. “Sure, I’ll be right back.”

When Tommy left the dining room for the kitchen, Lance exited through the door towards the family room. “Come on,” he said to Oliver.

Oliver nodded his head, and Team Arrow, plus Sara and Nyssa followed Lance into the family room.

“I don’t know what’s going on, but I think we have a new problem.” He handed his phone to Felicity and pointed to the tv. “Can you?”

“Yeah,” Felicity said.

After a few seconds, a video of the crime scene appeared on the screen.

A woman was laying on her bed with a puncture wound in her chest. The camera panned up and a message was written in blood on the wall.

“I never loved you,” Felicity read.

“That doesn’t fit with the other messages,” Roy said. “Maybe this doesn’t have anything to do with Tommy.”

“What was the murder weapon?” Diggle asked.

Oliver knew why Diggle was asking, because he’d been thinking it too. He knew exactly what weapon made the lethal wound.

Lance hung his head, “Yeah, that’s our new problem. The murderer left the weapon behind.”

Before Oliver could ask, the camera panned again, revealing the murder weapon, a green arrow.

“Frack,” Felicity muttered under her breath.

“Someone is setting you up,” Sara said.

“This feels more like Al Sa-Her,” Nyssa added.

“Damn it,” Oliver growled in frustration. Tommy’s first instinct had been that it was Malcolm and Oliver had dismissed it. Malcolm loved to play games, especially torturing Tommy. He was like a cat playing with a mouse before he killed it. Making them chase after a mystery stalker had successfully drawn their focus away from Malcolm. “We need that arrow.”

“It’s in my car, but I need to get it into evidence tonight,” Lance told Felicity.

“I’ll get my coat,” Felicity said rushing from the room.

“We’ll go with her,” Sara told Oliver. “You should stay here with Tommy.”

Oliver wanted to go with Felicity, but Sara was right. He wouldn’t be any help while Felicity performed her forensics, and he needed to talk to Tommy. He nodded. Sara and Nyssa left the room.

“Dig, ask Lyla to speak with Waller – see if she has had eyes on Malcolm lately,” Oliver requested of his friend. If Waller had listened to him and locked Malcolm in the deepest, darkest, hole ARGUS had, they wouldn’t be in this mess.

“Sure, man, but I think we know what her answer is going to be,” Diggle said.

Oliver had no doubt that Waller would want to barter for any information she had on Malcolm’s whereabouts, but he hoped Lyla might be able to persuade her boss to show some humanity at Christmas and give them what they needed to keep Tommy safe.

“I’ll get them the arrow and then we’ll talk to him together,” Lance said. “I’m sorry, Oliver, but the lead detective is going to want to talk to Tommy. Her name is tied to him.”

“When?” Oliver asked through clenched teeth.

Lance looked apologetic. “Tomorrow.”

 

The living room pitched, and Tommy felt sick as he listened to Quentin and Oliver talk about the murder of a woman he’d slept with, once, eleven years earlier. He rose on shaky legs and crossed the room to the windows. He was desperate for air as he fumbled with the lock.

“Here, let me,” Oliver said, opening the window.

“I didn’t even remember her name,” Tommy admitted with shame.

“What?” Oliver asked.

“The next morning, I didn’t remember her name. I called her Cindy,” Tommy said. Everything about that day, including waking up in Mindy’s bed, was burned into his memory. It was the worst day of his life. He would never forget it.

“Buddy,” Oliver said with concern.

“No, don’t,” Tommy said angrily. “I slept with her, spent the night and couldn’t be bothered to learn her name – and now she’s dead because she thought it would be fun to have sex with the good time, billionaire playboy, Tommy Merlyn.”

“Tommy,” Oliver said reaching for him.

Tommy stepped out of Oliver’s reach and shouted, “I didn’t remember her name and now she’s dead.” Familiar panic clawed at his chest. His dad was back in his life and was now going to start murdering women he’d been with and framing Oliver for it. None of it made sense. “What’s he trying to achieve? Is he doing this to punish me? Is this because we turned him over to ARGUS?”

“I don’t know, buddy,” Oliver said, approaching him cautiously. “We’ll stop him. Quentin has assigned some uniforms to keep an eye on the women in Starling who went on the news.”

Tommy grunted his disapproval of that plan. Uniformed cops were no match for his dad. “Perfect, let’s give him more victims.”

“Hey, kiddo. I know that this is upsetting and it’s unfair, but none of this is your fault. This is on your dad,” Lance said kindly.

“Are we sure it’s my dad? Yesterday you told me it was someone I slept with.” Tommy hated how pathetic he sounded. He knew how to live being the focus of his dad’s sick obsession, rage, and violence. He didn’t know how to live being the reason someone had died at his dad’s hands.

“No,” Oliver answered. “I’m not sure, but I can’t think of anyone else who would connect you with the Green Arrow.”

“Why couldn’t he just kill me and be done with it? It would be better for everyone if he did.” Tommy asked, rushing from the room before he could be sick.

He was on the bottom step when Oliver grabbed his arm and muscled him against the wall in the foyer, pressing their bodies together. Oliver clasped Tommy’s face. “Look at me.”

Tommy couldn’t bring himself to look into Oliver’s eyes. He couldn’t bear to see the love and compassion he knew would be there. He didn’t deserve it.

“Look at me,” Oliver demanded. “Look at me.” His voice deepened, and his hands tightened around Tommy’s face, “Look at me.”

Tommy’s eyes obeyed Oliver’s command.

Oliver nodded slightly. “Don’t ever say that again. Do you hear me?” Tommy tried to turn his head, but Oliver’s grip was like a vice. “I love you. It wouldn’t be better for me, or Felicity, or Thea, or Walter, or Sara, or Grace if you were dead.”

“He killed someone because of me,” Tommy said. “Is my life more important than Mindy’s?”

Oliver dropped his forehead to Tommy’s. “Mindy didn’t deserve to die, but, Tommy, your life, your life, it’s important to me – it’s everything.”

“It’s important to me too,” Thea said from the top of the stairs.

“Speedy,” Tommy cautioned.

“How much did you hear?” Oliver asked. He stepped back from Tommy but kept him secured to the wall with a hand over his heart.

“Enough to know that dear old dad is back in town to make Tommy’s life hell,” Thea said, descending the stairs.

“I don’t want you involved. I want you to stay clear of this,” Tommy said forcefully.

Thea rolled her eyes, “Name one time that I’ve ever listened to you?”

“He’s killed someone,” Tommy said reaching for his sister. “He’s dangerous.”

“I’m not afraid of him,” Thea said defiantly. “He’s going to have to come through me to get to you.”

Tommy’s legs buckled at Thea’s words. The last thing he ever wanted was for Thea to put herself between him and Malcolm. The last time she’d done that, it had nearly cost Thea her life. He slid down the wall. “Ollie,” he pleaded.

Thea knelt by Tommy’s side and clutched his hand, “Malcolm only has power, if you give it to him.”

Tommy shook his head. Thea’s words were beautiful but naïve.

“Thea’s right,” Oliver said, covering their joined hands with his. “You have always been stronger than him. You are stronger than him right now. We’re going to find him and we’re going to stop him.”

Tommy closed his eyes. He was exhausted and emotionally drained. The last thing he felt was strong enough to face his dad. “I want to go home.”

“Okay,” Oliver said. “I’ll pack us up and we’ll go home.”

Tommy jumped when Oliver’s phone rang.

“It’s Felicity,” Oliver said rising to his feet.

“Hey,” Oliver answered the phone. “You’re on speaker. Tommy, Quentin, and Thea are here.”

“It’s not one of yours,” Felicity said breathlessly. “The composite of the shaft is all wrong. The head is a close match but not an exact match. I’m comparing it against known custom commercial producers to see if I can track down where it came from and who purchased it.”

“It’s not League?” Oliver asked.

“It is not,” Nyssa answered.

“You’re on speakerphone,” Felicity said sheepishly.

“Are you sure, Nyssa?” Oliver asked as he rolled his index finger and thumb together.

“Yes,” she replied.

“What are you thinking?” Felicity asked.

“Nothing until your results come back,” Oliver told her. “I need to know where that arrow came from.”

“I’ll call you as soon as I find something,” Felicity said.

Oliver’s change in demeanor made uncertainty gnaw at Tommy’s stomach. Nothing about what was happening felt right. Tommy looked up at Oliver, “What are you thinking – really?”

“I wasn’t expecting the arrow to be mine, but I’m surprised that it isn’t League.” Oliver took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “It’s pointless to speculate until Felicity has more information.”

“What do you think?” Tommy asked Quentin.

“When investigating any crime, the first thing you should establish is motive. If we understand why someone is doing this, we should be able to get to the who,” Quentin answered.

“What’s the motive?” Tommy asked. “A spurned lover looking for revenge? My dad looking to hurt me? Which is it?”

“I don’t know,” Quentin said, “but we need to figure it out fast. Right now, we’re just chasing our tails.”

Tommy knocked the back of his head hard against the wall behind him, welcoming the pain. He questioned what it said about him that he craved the feel of his father’s fist slamming into his face. It would be a relief. It would mean the tortuous wait was finally over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are always welcomed and appreciated. 
> 
> Since Tommy was singing songs from Frozen to Grace, I thought I'd have him sing a new song from the new Frozen Broadway show to Felicity. In a moment that is very meta, Colin's wife is playing Anna on Broadway, and True Love is one of her songs.
> 
> True Love:
> 
> I've sat alone in this room before  
> Hours and hours on end  
> I know this delusional wish  
> The door would open to reveal a friend  
> I know this solitude  
> I know this kind of cold  
> But I had faith in what the stories told  
> Of true love  
> How I'd find true love
> 
> And here I am in this room again  
> Just as lost and small  
> That lonely girl with a desperate heart  
> Is who I am after all  
> There's no escaping her  
> But now the dream is gone  
> Because I spent a lifetime  
> Counting on true love  
> True love
> 
> I was looking for a fairytale  
> And dove headfirst into his  
> Turns out you can't find love  
> If you don't know what it is
> 
> And now it's clear  
> I'll never leave this room  
> It ends as it began  
> With no one but myself to blame  
> I played my part in the play  
> Dreaming got me here  
> And yet the dream won't die  
> I can't wish it away  
> No matter how hard I try  
> True love  
> True love  
> True love
> 
> Prompts are encouraged.
> 
> You can also come say hi to me on tumblr. I'm always happy to answer questions about this verse or anything else Arrow. http://realityisoverrated-fic.tumblr.com


	4. Miss Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy's stalker is revealed.

The living room was silent except for Hildy snoring in front of the fireplace. Tommy sat between Oliver and Felicity as they waited for a detective to arrive to question Tommy about the murder of Mindy Rothlein. Tommy hadn’t slept the night before. Every time he closed his eyes, he could see Mindy the morning she’d woken him with the news that Thea had been calling him. His emotions about that morning with Mindy were tangled up with the devastation of learning that while he’d been sleeping, he’d lost Oliver, Robert, and Sara. He couldn’t understand why his dad would murder someone who had clearly not been an important part of his life. Over the years, plenty of people had publicly said far worse about Tommy than Mindy had when discussing their one night together. Tommy feared his dad was far more unhinged than he’d been when he’d turned Tommy over to Ra’s al Ghul.

Jean Loring stood in front of the piano examining the display of photographs. “It’s funny what you remember,” she said quietly as she picked up a photograph of Oliver and Tommy at their high school graduation. They were standing between Moira and Robert who were both beaming with pride. A sad smile ghosted across her lips before she returned the frame to the piano.

“Like what?” Oliver asked with genuine curiosity.

Jean turned to face them and smiled. “When the three of you told me you were together, before all this hoopla started, I will admit to being shocked. I didn’t understand it, not at first. I mean, I’ve known you both your entire lives. I’ve stood in a police station more times than I can count because one or both of you did something that defied logic all because you were trying to impress a young woman – or so I thought.  The other night, while I was watching the news, a woman was on talking about being with Oliver and I remembered a conversation I had with my Anna. She was in college and the two of you had been arrested for underage intoxication and public nudity.”

Felicity snorted. “Which time was it, the beach?”

 Jean shook her head, “No, the library at SCU.”

Oliver groaned.

“And so, Oliver Queen was thrown out of a third institution of higher learning,” Tommy said with a fake British accent.

“How is it that I was thrown out of four schools, you pulled the same crap I did, and you didn’t get thrown out of a single school?” Oliver asked, knocking his shoulder into Tommy’s.

Tommy was relieved that Oliver was teasing him. Oliver had been on edge since that morning. The three of them had gone to see Tommy’s therapist and she’d adjusted his meds. Oliver never liked hearing the doctor’s common refrain that it could take up to six weeks for Tommy to respond to the change in medication, this morning hadn’t been any different. When they’d arrived home, it was to find Lance waiting for them to tell him that Tommy would need to submit to questioning by the investigating detective. Oliver had nearly lost his temper when Lance informed them that they couldn’t postpone the questioning for a few days. Tommy understood that Oliver was worried about him, but he was feeling better since he’d unburdened himself and confessed to Oliver and Felicity that he was struggling again. In Tommy’s considered opinion, whoever said, the truth will set you free, was on to something. He pretended to be affronted by the question. “I studied and passed all my classes.”  He gave Oliver a wink to let him know he was only teasing.

“What were you going to say about Anna?” Felicity asked, encouraging Jean to speak about her daughter.

“She’d seen me on the news with the boys and called to tell me she thought the suit I was wearing looked good on television.” Jean sat down across from them. “Anna asked if you boys were okay and then she said something I never thought about again until the other day.”

“What did she say?” Tommy asked.

“She said that life would probably be easier on the two of you if you were in love with each other and could date instead of breaking the hearts of all the women you chased.” Jean smiled, “She was joking. I don’t think she knew your secret, but it turns out she was partially right. You needed each other and Felicity to find your happiness. All that drama – all the sleepless nights you gave Moira - none of that was who you really are. I wish they could see you now.”

“I’m not my father, Jean. I didn’t kill Mindy,” Tommy said. In this moment, he didn’t need his attorney to believe him. He needed his mom and Moira’s childhood friend to believe him.

Jean leaned forward and took his hand, “I know people always tell you that you look like Malcolm, but when I see you, I only see Rebecca. You have her smile, her laugh, and her kind and generous heart. Your resemblance to Malcolm is only skin deep. Dimples don’t make you a killer, Tommy. I know you didn’t do this.”

Tommy wiped at his eyes, “Thank you, Jean.”

Tommy jumped when the doorbell rang. Felicity, with Hildy on her heels, left the living room to answer the door. Oliver squeezed his leg, “Relax. Do exactly what Jean tells you and don’t say more than what you’re asked. Okay?”

“Yeah,” Tommy nodded his head. He didn’t want Oliver to leave him, but Jean said that they would need to speak with the detective alone. “I’m okay, I promise.”

Oliver kissed Tommy quickly. The both rose to their feet when Felicity slid the living room doors opened. Tommy was surprised to see an unfamiliar woman standing next to Felicity. He’d been expecting Detective Frank Pike since that was who Team Arrow ran parallel investigations with on major crimes.

The woman was his age and strikingly beautiful. If he was single, she’d be the type of woman he’d buy a drink for and hope to charm. She opened her badge, “Detective Dinah Drake.”

The set of Oliver’s shoulders and the crease in his brow alerted Tommy to two things. Oliver knew who the detective was, and he didn’t like her. Tommy looked to Felicity to gauge her reaction. Felicity was chewing on her bottom lip and looking at Oliver like he was about to lose his cool. Tommy wondered if Dinah Drake had been suspected of being one of the dirty cops Team Arrow took down right before Christmas. There were several cops they suspected but hadn’t had enough evidence to link to Tobias Church. The last thing Tommy needed was a dirty cop investigating his involvement in a brutal murder.

Oliver stepped in front of Tommy and put out his hand, “Oliver Queen.”

“Mr. Queen,” the detective said.

“Can we get you coffee, tea, water?” Oliver asked, his jaw ticking.

“No, thank you,” she answered with a polite smile.

“We’ll leave you to it,” Oliver said. He turned to look at Tommy and gave him a reassuring smile before he followed Felicity into the kitchen, leaving the doors open.

Tommy extended his hand, “Tommy Merlyn.” He gestured towards Jean, “Have you met my attorney, Jean Loring.”

Dinah shook Tommy’s hand before shaking Jean’s. “Your reputation proceeds you,” she said to Jean.

Jean gestured to an armchair before she sat down, “Why detective, I could take that as a compliment or an insult.”

“Since you’re a criminal attorney, and I’m a cop, I’d rather you not be so competent at your job,” Dinah said good naturedly.

“I thought we were both upholding the constitution. Everyone deserves fair representation,” Jean said smoothly. “Not everyone the police arrests are guilty.”

“True, which is why I think the work Mr. Merlyn does with the Laurel Lance Legal Aid Society and the services it provides are valuable,” Dinah said.

“All I do is throw them a fundraiser every year,” Tommy said. He hated when anyone tried to give him credit for Laurel’s place. It wasn’t that his financial funding wasn’t important, but the real credit belonged to Laurel’s passion and the men and women who dedicated themselves to a cause that was bigger than themselves. “Joanna de la Vega and her team deserve all the credit. Laurel would be proud.”

Instead of taking the offered seat. Dinah walked around their living room, inspecting photographs as she went. “Your home is very festive,” the detective said with a smile. “It’s very pretty in here.”

Their living room did look beautiful, but Tommy was only one soldier in Oliver’s decorating army. He enjoyed giving Oliver a hard time about his penchant for decorating with mercury glass and crystal, but the overall effect was stunning. Tommy relaxed as he remembered Oliver’s excitement over finding vintage crystal icicles on ebay, and the disappointment when he’d lost the decorations to another bidder. Tommy spotted the very same vintage icicles on their tree and his face flushed at the memory of Oliver opening his present on the first night of Hanukah in front of the fireplace. Oliver had knocked Tommy over and showered him with kisses when he’d realized Tommy had been the other bidder. The icicles looked like the ones that had once hung from Oliver’s grandparent’s tree. It was one more shared memory that they got to have. Tommy was grateful for every memory he got to build with Oliver, because he’d gone five years thinking all he had left of his best friend were his memories. “Thank you, but, again, I can’t take the credit. It’s all Ollie,” Tommy said proudly.

“I appreciate you taking the time to meet with me, Mr. Merlyn,” the detective said, taking a seat.

“I’d like to help, if I can,” Tommy said.

“Did you know Mindy Rothlein?” she asked.

Jean had told him he could answer this question directly. “I met Mindy Rothlein at a club on October 26, 2007 – I think it was Skyline. She took me home to her apartment – it was somewhere near Nelson Square. We had sex. I spent the night. I left the next morning. I never saw her again – not until she appeared on the news talking about us having sex.”

“It must’ve been memorable if you remember the date after eleven years,” the detective said, her pen poised over her small notebook.

“I’ll never forget the date. On October 27, 2007, my world came crashing down. That morning, Thea called to tell me that the Queen’s Gambit sank, and that Ollie, Robert and Sara were dead.”

“You never saw Ms. Rothlein again?” the detective asked.

“No. I didn’t even know her last name until she appeared on the news a few months ago,” Tommy answered.

“She never tried to contact you?” the detective pushed.

“As far as I’m aware, she never tried to contact me,” Tommy said.

“Why wouldn’t you be aware if she tried to contact you?” the detective asked.

“I didn’t give her my phone number. If she tried to reach me through the mail at my house or Merlyn Global, her letter would’ve been thrown away without me knowing about it.” Tommy blushed, “Back then, I received a lot of fan mail – declarations of love, marriage proposals, nude pictures. Merlyn Global security and the family lawyers were worried about potential stalkers - my dad was worried I’d fall for a gold digger.”

“Were you angry that Ms. Rothlein went on the news and talked about how you were in bed?”

“No, I wasn’t angry,” Tommy said truthfully. He was angry at the situation, but he wasn’t angry at the women for coming forward. Some of them were doing it for fifteen minutes of fame, some for money, some for self-promotion. Much like the sex he’d shared with these women, it wasn’t personal.

“Really? I know I’d be pissed if one of my ex’s went on national television and told everyone what I was like in bed.” She flipped through her pages and read, “Tommy was generous – very generous – if you know what I mean, but I think that was to make up for his whiskey dick.” She looked up at him, “That was on TMZ. You weren’t mad?”

“What’s to get mad about? I was twenty-two, and incredibly drunk.” He looked to Jean apologetically. It felt like he was talking about sex in front of his mom or Moira. “I don’t doubt that I had a – performance problem.”

“You said you had sex with her?” the detective challenged.

“I also said I was twenty-two – horny usually beat out whiskey – eventually.” Tommy sighed, “Detective Drake, truthfully, it’s embarrassing. I’m not proud of who I was back then. I’d rather my current girlfriend not hear first hand news accounts from other women I’ve slept with about how big they found my dick or whether my oral sex technique was something they enjoyed.”

“Are you an archer, Mr. Merlyn?” the detective asked, abruptly changing the subject.

“No, I’m not an archer,” he answered.

Drake checked her notebook again. “Your father was known as the Dark Archer before his death, correct?”

Tommy clasped his hands tightly. “That’s what the media called him.”

“Your father was an expert archer and he never taught you?” she asked incredulously.

“My client has already answered that he’s not an archer,” Jean interjected. “Move along.”

“You’ve never picked up a bow?” the detective asked with faint surprise.

“I didn’t know my dad was an archer until the night of the Undertaking. He never taught me. I think I had a semester of archery in my sophomore year of high school – might’ve been junior year. I wasn’t very good. I…” He was about to deny that he’d touched a bow since, but he’d touched Oliver’s. “I’m not an archer.”

“If we did a search of your house or your office, would we find a bow or arrows?” she asked.

“No,” he said, hoping his moment of hesitation wasn’t too noticeable. Oliver didn’t keep a bow or any arrows in their home. They wouldn’t find a bow or arrows in his office, either, however, if they looked several floors below his office, they’d find at least two bows and hundreds of arrows.

“Let’s talk about the death threats you’ve received.” Dinah said. “Your lawyer sent the notes and other objects left in your office. Is there a reason why you didn’t tell the police when you received the first threat?”

“I went to John Diggle, the head of QC’s security, because I wanted to keep the press from learning about it,” Tommy answered.

“Do you have any idea who would threaten you because of your current relationships with Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak?”

“Relationship,” Tommy said testily. He was really getting tired of people implying that he was in more than one relationship.

“I’m sorry? I don’t understand,” the detective responded.

“You said relationships – plural. I’m in one relationship with Oliver and Felicity,” he said.

“I apologize, it wasn’t my intention to minimize your relationship. Can you think of anyone who would threaten you because of your current relationship with Oliver and Felicity?”

“No,” he lied. He didn’t need to think, he knew it was his father.

Dinah continued to press, “There isn’t any woman – or man – that thinks you made a commitment to them and now they feel deceived because you’ve been having another secret relationship?”

“I have been in a committed relationship for almost five years. Before Oliver and Felicity, I was in a monogamous relationship. It’s been eight years since I was the playboy every still believes me to be.”

“What about Susan Williams?” Drake asked.

“What about Susan Williams?” Tommy asked, his self-loathing rising to the surface.

“You say you’ve been faithful for five years, but there were pictures and videos of you kissing Susan Williams in the past five years,” Drake explained.

Tommy cursed himself. He hated that he’d hurt Felicity and Oliver by kissing Susan in a state of panic. “I did kiss Susan, but not because I wanted to,” he said lamely.

Dinah put down her pen. “Did she force herself on you?”

“No, she flirted with me, but didn’t force herself on me. I kissed her because she was getting close to outing us and I knew that by kissing me publicly, she would ruin her own credibility.” He hoped his rationale sounded more convincing to the detective than it had to Felicity.

“You ruined her story?”

“No, she ruined her story. She chose to kiss me instead of pursuing her story.”

Drake’s eyebrows rose, “So, she thought she was getting you instead of the story?”

Tommy rubbed his hand over his face. He had convinced himself that his relationship with Felicity and Oliver had proven he was a good man who cared more about his partners than himself, but he had been as reckless with Susan’s feelings as he’d been with the women he’d seduced and left in his early twenties. He wouldn’t be surprised if someone from his past wanted him dead, but his dad was trying to beat them to it. “Maybe. She might’ve thought that it would be a way to date me. I still doubt that Susan is the one behind this.”

Drake rose to her feet as she closed her notebook. “Our forensics’ team is looking into the material’s your security team delivered to us. Please contact us immediately if you receive another threat.”

“I’ll show you out,” Tommy gestured to the door.

Oliver and Felicity were in the living room with Jean waiting for him when he returned.

“How are you?” Felicity asked.

“Personally, I’d rather be interviewed by Cat Grant,” Tommy teased. “It was fine.”

“The police don’t have anything,” Jean said gathering her belongings. “Don’t talk to the police without me.”

Tommy kissed Jean’s cheek, “Yes, ma’am.”

Jean patted his chest, “Please be safe. If you receive another threat, don’t try to handle it on your own.”

“Don’t worry, Jean,” Oliver said with a smile, “We’re going to give the investigation our fullest cooperation.”

 

Oliver followed his escort through the byzantine corridors of ARGUS. Lyla had shared with John that her boss was in town, and Oliver planned on having a conversation with Amanda Waller about the prisoner he’d secured for her and she’d, allegedly, failed to hold onto. It had been two days since Tommy had been interviewed by the police and there hadn’t been another threat. Oliver felt like he was going to crawl out of his own skin if he couldn’t get a location on Malcolm before someone else turned up dead.

The elevator opened, and the familiar floral perfume of Amanda Waller alerted Oliver to her presence. Her choice of perfume had always confounded him. The scent was soft and feminine, two traits Oliver would never associate with Amanda. She was a beautiful woman, who dressed in finely tailored suits and stilettos, but it was hard to see the woman who traded in secrets, threats, and torture. Amanda was ruthless in her pursuit of what she believed was right. His feelings about the director of ARGUS were as complicated as the woman herself. Her ways were often ugly and brutal, but Oliver couldn’t argue with her results. Felicity always referred to Amanda as his captor or kidnapper, but the truth was, Amanda had plucked him from the sea and saved his life. She had tortured him, and in turn, had turned him into a torturer and assassin, but he long ago stopped seeing Amanda as a villain in his story. She’d given him the tools he’d needed to return home and save his city.

The snap of her Louboutin heels against the floor echoed off the walls of the corridor like gunfire. “Agent Queen, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?” Amanda asked as she strode past Oliver into her office.

Oliver followed Amanda into her office and closed the door behind them. He waited for his former boss to take a seat before he lowered himself into the chair opposite her desk. He needed a moment to settle his thoughts because it was never wise to allow Amanda to think you were coming to her in a position of weakness. “Where’s Malcolm?” he demanded.

Amanda arched her brow, “Why would I know that? Malcolm Merlyn escaped ARGUS custody.”

“Let’s not play games, I’m not in the mood. Amanda, I know that Malcolm didn’t escape your custody by accident. You either let him go, or let him think he escaped, either way, I know you know where he is.”

Amanda leaned back in her chair and a glint lit up her eyes. “How’s coming out been? You’re certainly bringing a lot of unwanted attention to one of my most valuable assets. Would it pain you to keep a low profile? This is a distraction you can ill afford.”

“I think we both know that I’m incapable of keeping a low profile,” Oliver said, playing along.

“Yes, but now it seems that your love of attention is bringing unwanted attention to Merlyn the younger,” Amanda said, her elegant fingers tapping against her desk. “You think his father is punishing him for publicly admitting to being your lover?”

“We haven’t publicly admitted anything - yet,” Oliver said.

“An interview with Cat Grant is as public as it gets,” she pointed out. “Once she publishes her article, there will be no denying your relationship. If I didn’t know any better, I would think you’re trying to provoke Malcolm.”

If it was just him, Oliver would readily admit to provoking Malcolm, but it wasn’t just him. As long as Tommy and Felicity were in his life, Oliver would never intentionally provoke a man who had no qualms about hurting his own son. “We’re entitled to live our lives openly and not be threatened by Malcolm.”

“It’s not Malcolm,” Amanda said seriously. “You need to focus your resources elsewhere.”

Oliver cocked an eyebrow, “Amanda, I can’t protect Tommy if I’m chasing the wrong lead.”

“Understood, which is why I’m telling you that Malcolm has been in Kasnia with members of my team. He isn’t the person threatening Tommy.” She raised her hand to prevent Oliver from interrupting. “Nor is he the one arranging for the threats and the murder.” Amanda tapped a few keys on her computer and a video began to play behind her. “I don’t need to remind you that this is top secret. Our government is not involved in the Kasnian conflict.” The video was timestamped and clearly showed Malcolm sitting in a tent eating at the date and time the first threat was left in Tommy’s office.

The information about Malcolm didn’t surprise him as much as it should. Nothing about the notes Tommy had received made him think it was Malcolm. It was the murder and the direct nod to the Green Arrow that was giving him pause. The pieces didn’t fit together. Maybe the murder had nothing to do with the threats, but Oliver didn’t believe in coincidences. Everything was linked, he just needed to figure out how.

“It appears that your past might be catching up with you,” Amanda said. “I imagine the list you have Felicity chasing down is quite long. She has a stronger stomach than I.”

Oliver rose to his feet, anxious to return to Felicity to tell her to redirect her attention. “Don’t let Malcolm out of your sight,” her reminded Amanda. “He’s more dangerous than you realize.”

“Happy hunting, Mr. Queen,” Amanda said dismissively, signaling his audience with her was at an end.

 

Felicity lay with her head pillowed against Tommy’s chest. Their breathing was still evening out from their latest round of love making. Oliver had fallen asleep with his head resting on Tommy’s hip, and his arm slung across Tommy’s thighs and Felicity’s hip. Tommy’s fingers slowly carded through Oliver’s hair as his other hand trailed up and down Felicity’s spine. They were all relaxed and enjoying their day before New Year’s Eve celebration.

“Penny for your thoughts,” Felicity said into the quiet of their bedroom. She was worried about Tommy. He seemed to be on more even ground than he’d been on at Christmas, but it was still too early for his change in meds to have a real impact. The fact that they weren’t any closer to identifying his stalker or Mindy’s murderer weighed heavily on his mind.

A warm chuckle rumbled through Tommy’s chest. “Surely, my thoughts are worth more than a penny? You can afford more than a penny.”

Felicity sighed playfully, “You drive a hard bargain. How about a dime for your thoughts?”

Tommy kissed the top of her head, “Much better.”

“Are you going to make me get out of bed to get the that dime?” Felicity gently pinched his side.

Another soft rumble sounded from Tommy’s chest as he laughed. His palm flattened against her side and pulled her closer. “I’ll pay you all my dimes, if you’ll stay with me forever.”

Felicity tilted her head to catch his eyes. “I don’t need your dimes for forever – just you.”

Tommy smiled and closed his eyes. “I was thinking that everything I need is right here in this room. No one can touch us here.”

“We’re going to figure out who is doing this,” Felicity promised. “Now that we know for certain that it isn’t Malcolm, I know where I can focus my attention. I’ve written a program that I’ll be able to introduce into social media. I’ll be able to identify any references made to you and flag any concerning words or phrases.”

“That sounds very illegal and a lot like Big Brother,” Tommy said with a sigh. “I thought we were the good guys.”

“Yes, it’s both those things, and we are the good guys, but we’re desperate. You can’t remember all the women you were with, and maybe it isn’t even someone you were with. A lot of men and women come into Verdant. You’re the perfect host – flirtatious, charming, generous, and kind. Someone could think they’re in a relationship with you because you comped them a drink. Right now, we need an advantage if we’re going to find her before she hurts anyone else,” Felicity said. “I’m willing to go a bit Big Brother if it keeps you safe.”

“I’m sorry, babe. I know this isn’t easy for you. I don’t know if I’d be as loving and forgiving if our roles were reversed,” he said sadly.

It wasn’t easy. Felicity hated every second of it, and not because she was torturing herself with thoughts of him with other women. The investigation felt like she was reading Tommy’s journal and invading his privacy. He was entitled to keeping his past in his past, especially when it was a past he hadn’t fully come to terms with. “I know you would, because you love me. I love you. They’re your past. I’m your future. That’s all that matters.”

“I love you. You’re not just my future, you’re my everything and my always.” Tommy brushed his nose against hers before he kissed her slowly.

“Do you have to go to work tomorrow?” Felicity asked. She was aware that she sounded needy, but his kisses always made her feel a bit desperate for the next one. “It’s New Year’s Eve and you already worked Christmas Eve. I’m sure I could get us reservations anywhere you want to go. We could make Oliver sing at Mar-tuni’s.”

“It’s very tempting, but it’s Thea and Roy’s year to take off,” Tommy reminded her. “It’s our biggest night all year. Sara has even volunteered to bartend for me, as long as Nyssa can drink for free – which I have to say, seeing Nyssa drunk will either be terrifying, or the funniest thing ever witnessed by man.  Besides, one of us needs to be there and since a certain man who looks very sexy in leather pants isn’t going to keep an eye on the customers or the till, I really need to be there.”

“I heard that,” Oliver mumbled against Tommy’s hip. “I’ll sit at the bar all night and keep my eye on you.”

Felicity rolled her eyes, “We all know that if you’re staring at him with your smolder, it won’t be long before your both up in his office, and neither of you will be watching the till.”

“I don’t smolder,” Oliver said, lifting his head to look at Felicity.

Oliver narrowed his eyes and clenched his jaw in the very definition of a smolder. Felicity burst out laughing and Tommy joined in.

“I’m pretty sure a smolder is supposed to get me laid, not laughs.” Oliver protested, fighting a smile.

“You don’t need to use your smolder on us, buddy,” Tommy said. “If you want to get laid, all you need to do is ask.”

Oliver’s lips landed right below Tommy’s belly button. He lifted his lust filled eyes and smirked. “Tommy, this is me asking.”

Felicity kissed Tommy’s chest before sliding free of his embrace. The guys were in a playful mood and nothing made her happier than seeing them carefree in their love for one another. It had been a long road for them, but it had been worth it to end up where they were. She was going to take a moment to enjoy watching them before she joined in. Tonight, they had each other, and that was all that mattered.

Tommy used his newly freed arm to pull Oliver up his torso, as he rolled them. He waggled his eyebrows at Oliver, “Any requests?”

Oliver chuckled, “Dealer’s choice.”

Tommy’s face broke out in a wide smile, “Hold onto your quiver, Ollie. You’re in for quite the ride.”

 

Tommy was stepping out of the VIP room when his manager intercepted him. “There’s a woman at the bar who is asking for you. She says she’s a friend of yours from Westminster Prep – Caroline. She said you were in chorus together,” Rita shouted over the music.

Caroline Helgesen wasn’t someone Tommy had thought about in a decade. She’d gone to school with him, starting in kindergarten, they’d been friendly, but they’d never really run in the same circles. She hadn’t been much of a partier and she’d been immune to his charms – all men’s charms. She’d never been in to the party scene and was independently wealthy, so she probably wasn’t looking to party on Tommy’s dime. The Starling rumor mill placed Caroline on the east coast doing her residency in neurology. After all these years, for Caroline to come looking for him at Verdant, it didn’t feel right. There was a chance she might be reaching out for a grant from the Rebecca foundation, but he doubted Caroline would contact him at Verdant to discuss medicine on New Year’s Eve.

Tommy pulled out his cell and sent Oliver a text.

_TM: Have you been in touch with Caroline Helgesen since you’ve been back?_

_OQ: I haven’t spoken to Caroline since high school. Why?_

_TM: She’s sitting at the bar, asking for me._

_OQ: Wait for Diggle._

Tommy decided to ignore Oliver and approached Caroline. Oliver and Felicity were watching him on camera, Diggle was on his way upstairs, Sara was behind the bar, and Nyssa was sitting at the far end of the bar. He doubted a woman who had no interest in men was the woman obsessed with him, and if she was, he had Team Arrow and two assassins ready to take her down.

“Thanks,” Tommy replied. He gestured for Rita to walk ahead of him and he followed her back to the bar. He nodded his thanks when she pointed out the woman. Her back was to him, but it was enough for him to know that it wasn’t the Caroline he knew from Westminster. The Caroline he knew had been on the basketball team, was as tall as Oliver, and would never be seen in a slinky red dress and five-inch heels.

The redhead swiveled on her stool and Tommy was easily able to identify her. "Fuck me," he said under his breath. He'd thought the Green Arrow’s 's crazy stalker was locked up in Iron Heights after Waller threw her out of the Suicide Squad. It seemed like too much of a coincidence that he was being stalked at the same time the Green Arrow’s stalker was out of prison, but unless Carrie Cutter had figured out Oliver was the Green Arrow, he couldn't figure out what she wanted with him.

He approached her with his bland playboy smile, “My bartender said you were looking for me. I don’t remember you from Westminster.”

Carrie smiled and ran her hand up his chest, "Hello, lover. Don’t be cross, I wanted to surprise you."

Tommy kept the smile on his face but removed her hands from his chest and took a step back. He remembered to act like he had no idea who she was, "I'm sorry, have we met?"

"Oh, lover, don't play hard to get. I know who you are," she cooed as she approached him like a lion approaching a lamb.

"I know who I am. Who do you think I am?" Tommy eyed the crowd around him. He made eye contact with Sara who was chatting with a customer. She handed the customer off to another bartender and moved closer to Tommy.

From Oliver's first encounter with Cutter, Tommy knew that she was a former police officer and was decent at hand to hand combat. She’d also spent time on the Suicide Squad, which probably meant she’d picked up a trick or two from the other miscreants Amanda Waller kept under her thumb. She didn't appear armed which made him feel reasonably confident that she hadn’t come to hurt anyone.

Carrie's face went cold, "Don't play games with me Tommy Merlyn. I know all your secrets."

Tommy sincerely hoped that wasn't true. "You have me at a disadvantage. I don't know your name."

“Don’t you recognize me out of my costume?” Carrie pouted. “I’m Cupid,” she ran her hands up his chest and laced her fingers behind his neck, "but, you can call me, lover."

He shook his head, "I can't. You're not my lover."

Her nails bit into the skin of his neck, but her voice remained pouty, "Careful, lover. I escaped from that terrible prison hospital just so we could be together. I've missed you so much."

Tommy removed her hands from his neck, "Listen lady, I don't know who you are. We've never met."

A coy smile spread across her face, "Oh lover, you're afraid I won't love you now that I know you're Tommy Merlyn, but," one of her hands slid down and squeezed his ass, "you'll always be Cupid's Arrow."

Tommy pulled away from her and couldn't stop a laugh of genuine disbelief from spilling out. Never in a million years did he ever think anyone would mistake him for the Green Arrow. "You think I'm the Arrow? Me? The crazy guy in green leather who runs around town shooting people with arrows? Lady, you are certifiable."

She lunged towards him and slapped his face. Everyone around them turned to stare. Tommy held up a hand to keep Sara from jumping over the bar.

"Don't lie to me,” Carrie hissed. “You’re lying to the world but don’t lie to me. I know you're the Arrow. A friend of mine did me a favor. He analyzed all sightings of the Arrow and his response times and used trigonometry to pinpoint your base of operations, here. He also took care of your cameras, so I could surprise you with my presents."

Tommy did his best not to react to her correctly figuring out where Oliver's base was. He momentarily wondered if Felicity had considered that anyone could use math to triangulate Oliver's location. He decided that the best way to disprove Cupid’s theory was to convince her that he was nothing more than his party boy persona. He smirked, "A nightclub? The place where I serve over priced drinks to under clothed women in the hope that they'll want to join me in my office for a private party? Lady, I'm no hero."

Carrie frowned, “The press says you’re in a committed relationship?”

Tommy silently cursed. Sometimes he forgot that he was out and that he could no longer deflect unwanted interest by pretending he used the club for anonymous encounters with women. He flashed her a sheepish grin. “You caught me. I am in a committed relationship - which doesn’t leave me any free time to run around the city playing hero.”

She ran her hands up Tommy’s chest and loosened his tie. Her fingers threaded behind his neck and played with the hair at the nape. "You don't have to pretend anymore. I know that you’ve been lying to everyone about you and that man and woman to keep everyone from discovering our secret. I’m going to take out every woman and man who has ever lied about touching you.” Carrie pursed her lips and cooed at him, “I know that you've been missing me, lover."

Tommy was starting to understand why Felicity hated the word lover. It really was creepy. He took hold of one of her hands and pulled it from his chest, "Whoa. I think this has been a little misunderstanding. I'm not the Arrow." He stepped around her and scanned the room for Diggle. He gave him the sign to stall. "I think you’ve had too much to drink and should go home. Let me walk you out and I’ll put you in a cab.”

Carrie sprang at him. She pulled his head down and bit his bottom lip hard, "You forget, Tommy. I've looked into your eyes, I'd recognize you anywhere - mask or no mask."

Tommy could taste blood. "That's enough. I'm not the Arrow. I'm just a nightclub owner and you need to leave.”

"It's because of them, isn't it?" Carrie spat out, "You forgot about me when I was away. After everything I sacrificed for you – this is how you’re going to treat me?"

His blood ran cold at the look in her eyes. "You and I, we were never together. Whatever you think happened, it was all in your head. I am not the Green Arrow."

"I've seen you with them,” Carrie spat. “Even in a prison hospital we have access to TV and the newspapers. I saw you holding hands and smiling at the blonde nerd in glasses, and kissing your childhood friend, but I forgave you. You were lonely and missing me. You had needs, but I'm here now. You don't need them anymore."

Tommy didn't want this crazy woman anywhere near Felicity. Mindy’s death was all the proof he needed that Carrie would hurt anyone she perceived as competition for his affections. He wished he was the Arrow, because he was pretty sure Oliver would know how to play this situation. He wasn’t sure what would keep Felicity safer, convincing Carrie he wasn't the Arrow or playing along with her delusion until Oliver made it upstairs.

"Please, listen to me." Tommy took hold of Carrie's hands, and softened his voice. "I'm very flattered by your attention, but I'm really not who you think I am. We’ve never met." Her fingers flexed against his and he felt a familiar callus. He pulled his hands free and turned them over for her to see, "Look at my hands. You're an archer. Do my hands look like a man who is shooting arrows every day?" Tommy knew, intimately, what the hands of an archer felt like and his were the hands of a man who lived a soft life. His fingers were neatly manicured and callus free.

Carrie took hold of his hands and ran her fingertips over his smooth fingers and palm. She studied his face and Tommy was certain that she was starting to realize her mistake. He just hoped she didn't kill her mistakes. The redhead stepped closer to him and stared into his eyes. She tilted her head and then shut her eyes, "No, you wear gloves," she kissed the center of his palm, "to keep your hands soft for me."

Diggle appeared behind Carrie, “You need something, Mr. Merlyn?”

“This woman needs help getting into a cab.” He removed a wad of cash from his pocket and handed it to John, “Please see that she gets into one.”

Diggle took hold of Carrie’s elbow, “Follow me, please.”

Carrie wrenched her arm free from Diggle, “Don’t you touch me.” She smiled coyly at Tommy, as she slowly tugged the tie from around his neck. Tommy grabbed hold of his tie to prevent her from removing it, but her eyes filled with lust at his resistance. He let go and the blue silk slid past his fingers. She wrapped the tie around her hand and smiled triumphantly. “Playing hard to get only makes me want you more, lover. I’ll be seeing you soon.”

Carrie stormed away with Sara and Nyssa in pursuit. It only took a few seconds for them to be completely swallowed up by the crowd.

Diggle leaned over, “Oliver’s outside waiting for her. We’ve got her now.”

Tommy watched Diggle follow Carrie through the club, before he approached Rita at the bar. “I’m going to get some air. I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

“Everything okay?” she asked, her eyes darting to where he’d been speaking with Carrie.

Tommy smiled, “Another happy customer.”

Rita rolled her eyes and handed him a napkin, “Your lip is bleeding.”

Tommy winced when he placed the napkin against his lip. “I’ll be right back.”

He moved quickly the through the crowd and into the staff only corridor that contained the locked door to the basement. He entered the code and waited until he was sure he was alone before he entered Oliver’s secret world. Felicity was seated at her desk, scanning her monitors, and talking to Oliver over the comms. She glanced his way and pouted when she saw his lip. She pointed to him and then to the medical supplies. He pressed the napkin back to his lip and watched her monitors for signs of Carrie. He honestly had no idea how Felicity was able to keep track of her team and the bad guys. Everyone was talking all at once – shouting locations – identifying potential targets.

The rear door opened and slammed, causing Tommy to jump. Dig appeared moments later, gave Tommy something that could’ve been a smile but looked more like a grimace. He pulled evidence bags and latex gloves from a drawer and walked back the way he came.

“I spoke to Lance,” Felicity said into the comms. “He spoke to the warden. Carrie Cutter is in her cell at Iron Heights.”

“Did you tell him to tell the warden to look again or get his eyes examined?” Oliver snapped. “Carrie Cutter was in my club tonight.”

“Lance received footage from the bar and he will be sharing it with the warden,” Felicity said calmly.

“Canary. Do you have eyes on or not?” Oliver growled.

“Negative. It’s not Cupid,” Sara answered. “There are at least twenty redheads out here with the same dress on.”

“Felicity,” Oliver growled with frustration. “Do you see her?”

“The street cameras were disabled. I’m blind,” Felicity responded. “I’ve got facial recognition running. As soon as she pops up on camera, we’ll have a location.”

“One more sweep of the grid and then we head home,” Oliver instructed the team. “Felicity?”

Felicity tapped her monitor, “It’s just us.”

“Buddy?” Oliver’s voice had become gentle.

Tommy moved closer to Felicity’s monitors, “Yeah, Ollie?”

“Are you okay?” Oliver asked, the motor of his Ducati indicated he was changing gears.

“I’m confused,” Tommy said truthfully. “She actually thinks I’m the Green Arrow. How can she think I’m you?”

“We’ll talk about it when I get back,” Oliver said.

“It’s her, right? There’s not someone else out there doing this?” Tommy asked.

“It’s her, and now that we know it’s her, we’ll catch her. Heading back.” Oliver’s mic clicked off.

“Did you or Felicity drive your Audi tonight?” Dig asked as he returned with an evidence bag.

“I did. Why?” Tommy asked.

“The driver’s side window was smashed. Something was left on the seat.” Dig placed the evidence bag on his workstation.

“Is it a human head?” Tommy asked as he slowly approached the workstation. The bag was too small to be a head, but Dig’s body language was screaming at him that whatever was in the bag, it wasn’t good.

“No,” Dig said with alarm. “Why would it be a head?”

Tommy shrugged, “I was trying to say the worst thing I could think of. If it’s not a head, I’m prepared.”

“Honestly, man. I don’t think you’re going to be prepared for this,” Dig said sympathetically.

Tommy watched Dig unroll the bag. He moved closer to the table to get a better look. “Are those?”

“Pregnancy tests? Yes. There are thirty-six of them. They all say positive,” Diggle told him. He held out a note in an evidence bag. “She had the sticks making a heart on the driver’s front seat. I took pictures.”

His hand shook as Tommy reached for the note. Diggle had opened the note and inserted it into the bag. One side said, Tommy. The other side was picture of Tommy carrying a bag with a teddy bear’s head poking out of it. It had been a Christmas present for Grace. The picture didn’t have a target over his heart, but she’d left him a message. “Congratulations, daddy,” he read.

Tommy returned the note to the table and then pulled the other evidence bag closer. “She’s pregnant?”

“Someone is,” Diggle answered.

“I know I’m not the father and the Green Arrow isn’t the father,” Tommy said, stating the obvious.

Diggle squeezed Tommy’s shoulder, “We don’t even know if these are her pregnancy tests. Did she say anything about a baby upstairs?”

“No,” Tommy said, leaning against the table for support.

“She’s delusional and manipulative. What better way to come between you and Oliver and Felicity than to make them think you’ve been unfaithful to them and fathered a child with another woman?” Diggle smiled reassuringly, “This is the least of your problems.”                                                                                                                                  

Tommy knew that Diggle was right and that he shouldn’t allow himself to freak out more than he was before she left her latest surprise. Even if Carrie was a dangerous murderer, if she was pregnant, Oliver and the rest of the team would need to proceed with caution.

“She’s been in prison, right?” Tommy asked, queasy with the implication of how Carrie could be pregnant if she’d been in custody of the government.  

“We don’t know if she’s been in prison,” Felicity said. “Lance is heading out there now to demand proof that she’s there.”

“We know that she’s not,” Tommy said. “How’d she get out?”

“That’s what we’re going to find out,” Oliver said as entered the room with Sara and Nyssa. He glanced at the table. Even with his mask on, Tommy could tell he was surprised by what he was seeing.

“In case you were wondering, I’m not the father, Tommy said drolly.

Sara picked up the bag of pregnancy tests and shook them. “Honestly, I always thought one of you idiots would end up a teenaged father.”

Tommy’s heart seized painfully. He gave Sara a look and shook his head once. The smile fell from her face as she looked between Oliver and Tommy. She sent Tommy a concerned look, but she nodded her agreement to drop the subject.

Oliver frowned. He took Tommy’s hand and led him back towards Felicity’s workstation. “You know I’m not the father, right?”

Tommy looked at Oliver like he was crazy. It had never even crossed his mind. “Why would you say that? I know you’re not the father.”

“I know,” Oliver gently tapped the back of Tommy’s head. “Why would you tell me you’re not the father. I know you’re not the father.”

“I was joking,” Tommy said, “and I guess it wasn’t funny.”

“Carrie Cutter is stalking you. I don’t think anything is funny,” Oliver said removing his mask. “You’re bleeding.”

Tommy pressed the napkin back to his lip, “She’s a biter.”

Oliver pulled sterile gauze from the cabinet and some antiseptic. “Your neck is bleeding too.” He crooked his finger and pointed to a stool, “Let me clean it for you.”

“All right,” Felicity said loudly enough for everyone in the foundry to hear. “I’m running facial recognition off every camera I have access to in the city. If she goes outside, we’ll see her. I’ve set alerts to all your devices. The moment she shows up, you’ll know.”

“Everybody, go home, go dancing, do whatever you had planned for tonight. Cutter won’t be back. Happy New Year,” Oliver told Diggle, Sara, and Nyssa.

“Thanks. I appreciate everyone having my back tonight,” Tommy said with a grin. “I better get back to work.”

“I’m coming with you,” Oliver said, unzipping his jacket.

“So are we,” Sara informed him.

“I even have a new dress. Sara helped me pick it out.” Felicity informed him as she rushed by him towards the bathroom. “I’ll be right out.”

Sara elbowed Tommy in the side, “She looks way hot in it.”

“On that note, I’m going home. I’m too old for clubbing. Happy New Year.” Diggle hugged Sara and Tommy. “Call me if you need me,” Dig said as he pulled Oliver into a hug.

Felicity reappeared, and Tommy nearly swallowed his tongue. Sara hadn’t been exaggerating when she’d said Felicity looked hot in her new dress. The short blue dress hugged her body in all the right places. Tommy was trying to remember why he insisted on being a boss who worked holidays instead of being back in the bed he’d reluctantly left a few hours before.

“You okay there, Tommy?” Sara asked with a grin.

Tommy dragged his eyes from Felicity to Sara, “Yeah.”

“I told you that dress would be a jaw dropper,” Sara said to Felicity with a wink.

Felicity walked over to Tommy until her chest was pressed against his, “Are you going to dance with me Merlyn?”

Tommy swallowed heavily and nodded. He held out his hand to Felicity, “Dance with me Smoak.”

Felicity took his hand and he twirled her. He couldn’t wait to get her out onto the crowded dance floor and lose themselves to the heavy beat.

“I’ll be right up,” Oliver promised.

“We’ll wait,” Tommy replied as he swayed with Felicity in his arms. It didn’t matter how crazy their lives were in this moment, it was about to be a new year and he wanted it to start with the three of them together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are always welcomed and appreciated. 
> 
> Did you guess it was Carrie? Many of you had her in your suspect pool. You're all ready to join Team Arrow's investigative team now.
> 
> How much fun was last week's episode of Arrow? Oliver's surprise witness was a handsome delight. I only wish he had more screen time.
> 
> Prompts are encouraged.
> 
> You can also come say hi to me on tumblr. I'm always happy to answer questions about this verse or anything else Arrow. http://realityisoverrated-fic.tumblr.com


	5. Dumpster Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and the rest of Team Arrow race to find Cupid before she can hurt anyone else.

“That was Lance, he and Detective Drake just got back from Iron Heights.” Oliver said climbing back into bed. “The warden was unable to produce Cutter. He claims to know nothing. Lance said they showed him a live feed into her cell when he first arrived, but he insisted on seeing her in person.”

“Did Lance ask who the father of her baby is?” Felicity asked.

“The warden claims it’s impossible for her to be pregnant,” Oliver answered. “She’s in solitary confinement and under twenty-four-hour surveillance.”

Tommy snorted with disgust and rolled onto his side to face Oliver and Felicity, “And yet, she was at Verdant tonight. I’m thinking the warden needs to check his locks and his cameras.”

Oliver handed Felicity her tablet. “I need to know the name of everyone at Iron Heights who had access to Carrie – guards, volunteers, doctors, lawyers, visitors – everyone. Somebody helped her escape and we need to find out who that is.”

“We should start with figuring out the identity of the guy who got her pregnant,” Tommy said, rolling onto his back. “We should also look for the guy who did the trigonometry to locate the Green Arrow’s secret hideout. Maybe they’re the same guy.”

“Are you finally joining the team?” Felicity teased gently.

“I’m no hero, I just like sleeping with them.” Tommy slowly got out of their bed. He ran his hands through his hair, “I guess I should be useful too. I’ll go make coffee.”

Oliver’s phone rang again, and he said with surprise, “It’s Lance.” 

“Maybe Carrie snuck back into her cell,” Felicity said hopefully.

“Forget something, Captain?” Oliver asked. He placed the call on speaker.

“I need you to meet me at 52 King Street,” Lance said solemnly. “There’s been another murder.”

Tommy sat heavily on the foot of their bed. “Who?” he asked with a tremor in his voice.

“His name is Kirby Bates. He was found by his mother with an arrow in his chest – it’s heart shaped this time,” Lance answered.

Oliver looked to Tommy, silently asking if Kirby Bates was someone he knew. Tommy frowned and shook his head.

“Do we know who he was? What his connection to Carrie was?” Oliver asked, pulling on a pair of sweats.

“He was one of her old C.I.’s – some kind of computer expert.” Lance said. “He almost has as many computers as your girl does – except his have been smashed to pieces.”

“Dollars to donuts, he’s the one who figured out Verdant,” Felicity said getting out of bed. “I want those hard drives, detective – maybe Cutter had him looking into other stuff for her. Do you want me looking into Bates while you’re gone?”

“No, she’s done with him. Focus on her contacts in the prison – that’s who got her out and who is helping her now.” Oliver picked up his cell, and informed Lance, “I’ll be there in fifteen.”

The look of guilt on Tommy’s face made Oliver angrier with Carrie than he already was. His boyfriend didn’t need a body count added to all the other things that were weighing on him. Oliver sat down next to Tommy and took his hand, “This isn’t your fault. She’s obsessed with the Green Arrow and is focusing on the wrong person. I’m sorry, Tommy.”

Tommy smiled weakly, “I know it’s not my fault, but it’s not yours either. She’s unwell and should be in a hospital. The person to blame is the person who let her out.”

When Oliver stood up, Tommy grabbed his hand, “If you find her, I know you’re angry because you’re worried about me, but try not to hurt her. She might be pregnant.”

Oliver kissed Tommy’s forehead, “I promise, I won’t hurt her. We’ll make sure she gets the help she needs this time.”

“Come downstairs with me,” Felicity said holding out her hand to Tommy. “I’ll even let you make me waffles.”

Tommy laughed, “You’ll let me make waffles?”

“It’s a sacrifice I’m willing to make for you.” She tugged on his hand until he stood up, “I’m going to need you to make coffee first – it’s urgent.”

Oliver gave Tommy and Felicity a quick kiss, “I’ll be home as soon as I can.” He hoped he’d be able to return home with news that Carrie had been apprehended and that her threats were finally at an end.

 

Oliver stood over the body of Kirby Bates and studied his wound. “He wasn’t shot. She drove the arrow in by hand.”

Lance handed Oliver an arrow inside of a large evidence bag. Oliver turned the arrow, tip pointing to the ground. It was Cupid’s signature heart shaped arrow.

“I know what you’re thinking,” Lance said with a frown. “If she’s still using her heart shaped arrows, why’d she kill Mindy Rothlein with one that looks like it belongs to you?”

Oliver handed the arrow back. Lance was right. It was exactly what he’d been thinking. It didn’t make sense for Carrie to frame the Green Arrow for Mindy’s murder. If she wanted Tommy to think she’d killed for him, she’d want him to know it was her. If Carrie had killed Mindy, she would’ve used one of her heart shaped arrows. It was unusual for a killer to change signatures and everything he knew about Carrie Cutter told him that she didn’t change her signatures. She was an emotional killer and undisciplined. “I need his hard drives. Felicity might be able to get something off them that can help us track Cutter down.”

Lance handed Oliver a tablet and a laptop wrapped in plastic. “Cutter’s not a genius. She smashed up everything on the table, but she failed to smash the tower underneath it.”

“I’ll take that too,” Oliver said, grateful that Dig was parked in the van around the corner.

“Do you think she killed Mindy Rothlein?” Lance asked.

“I don’t know,” Oliver admitted. He’d been wrong about everything so far. Every time he thought he knew what was going on, the rug was pulled out from under him. It was possible that Mindy’s murder was a coincidence and had nothing to do with Carrie. With Malcolm in ARGUS custody, it meant that if Cutter hadn’t been involved, someone else was coming after them.

The basement door opened forcing Oliver to slip into the shadows of the room. “Hey boss, you still down there?”

“Yeah, Drake,” Lance called up. “Don’t come down, I’ll be right up.”

“Too late,” Dinah said with a smile. “Need any help.”

“Nah, I was just waiting on the coroner to move the body,” Lance answered.

“He just arrived,” Dinah informed her boss as she examined the table. “Someone take his tablet and laptop?”

“Yeah,” Lance answered. “Probably on their way to the station already.”

“I was talking to Bates’ mom. Guess who’s pregnant?” she asked with a grin.

“Cutter?” Lance asked with surprise.

“No, Kirby’s sister is seven months pregnant. She told her mom that Kirby asked her to pee on a couple dozen pregnancy tests. Told her he had a friend who needed them to get her boyfriend to marry her. I guess we know that Cutter isn’t pregnant and the pregnancy tests she left in Tommy Merlyn’s car aren’t hers. Poor bastard. She must have fixated on him while watching tv or something. A downside to being famous, I guess.” Dinah stepped aside as the coroner and his team came down the stairs. “It’s also looking like this guy’s death is getting Merlyn off the hook for Mindy Rothlein too. I swear, in all my years working in Central City, I didn’t have one death or assault by arrow. I’ve been in Starling six months, and I’ve got two murders and dozens of assaults by arrow.”

“Yeah, well, some cities are known for their barbecue, we’re known for arrow related violence,” Lance quipped.

“The city should look into putting that on a bumper sticker,” Dinah added.

“Do me a favor, Drake. Go over to his sister’s house and see if she remembers Kirby telling her anything else about the woman who needed the pregnancy tests. She might have a location on Cutter,” Lance requested.

“Sure thing boss,” Dinah said moving towards the stairs. “I’ll see you back at the station.”

Oliver waited in the shadows for fifteen minutes as the coroner bagged Kirby’s body. Oliver was anxious to get the computers back to Felicity. They needed a lead and the computers seemed to be their best shot. He lifted the CPU from the floor. “You’ll call me if Detective Drake learns anything from the sister?”

“You’ll be my first call,” Lance promised. “Hey,” he called after Oliver. “You’ve got eyes on him, right?”

“He’s going to have around the clock protection. Cutter’s not getting near him,” Oliver promised.

 

Oliver entered his kitchen to find a scowling Tommy serving breakfast to Felicity, Roy, Sara, and Nyssa. He placed the computers he’d taken from Kirby’s and placed them on the kitchen counter. “Something smells good.”

Tommy glared at him. “You’re unbelievable.”

Oliver took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, “What’d I do now?”

“For starters,” Tommy pointed at their guests with a spatula, “why is Roy going to be my babysitter? Sara’s here, can’t I have her instead?”

“Sara’s going to be keeping her eye on Felicity,” Oliver lied.

“I’m happy to watch you,” Nyssa said to Tommy. “Sister wives should stick together. We can prepare meals for Oliver together.”

Tommy caught his top lip with his bottom teeth and gave Oliver a wide-eyed look of distress as Sara and Felicity doubled over with laughter.

Oliver clasped Tommy by the back of the neck and kissed his temple. “I’m sorry, buddy. I promise. I won’t leave you alone with her.” He released Tommy and hooked his thumb over his shoulder, “Sara, Nyssa, can I speak to you for a minute?”

As soon as Oliver closed the living room doors, Nyssa said, “I’m sorry, Oliver. I’ll stop teasing him.”

Oliver shook his head, “I don’t care about that. I need your help.”

“What’s going on, Ollie?” Sara asked with concern.

“I think there’s a good chance that Carrie isn’t the person who killed Mindy Rothlein,” Oliver told them.

“But your contact assures you that Al Sa-her is in Kasnia?” Nyssa challenged. “Do you trust her?”

Oliver didn’t know if trust was the word he’d use for Amanda Waller, but he did believe she was telling him the truth about Malcolm’s location. “Yes.”

“If it’s not Cutter, or Malcolm – who is it?” Sara asked. “Any ideas?”

“No, but it’s someone who wants my attention. I don’t believe Mindy was picked at random – which means, whoever did this knows I’m the Green Arrow.”

“What do you need?” Sara asked.

“I need you both to look into Mindy’s murder while Felicity, Dig, and I try to find Cutter,” Oliver answered. “If there’s someone out there who is murdering people to get my attention, we need to stop him, but I’ve got to find Cutter – Tommy’s not safe as long as she’s running around.”

“All right,” Sara agreed. “I’ll talk to my dad and start with whatever evidence they have. I’ll also see if I can get anywhere with the analysis Felicity did on the arrow that killed Mindy.”

“Thanks, Sara,” Oliver said. He was relieved that she was in town and could take over part of the investigation. “I’m glad you’re here.”

“Don’t worry, husband. We won’t leave Starling until the threats to you and yours have been contained,” Nyssa said solemnly. “I’m going to eat my waffles before we begin our investigation. Don’t tell Tommy, but they are my favorite.”

Sara took hold of Oliver’s arm, “Don’t worry, Ollie. If there is someone else out there, we’ll find him – until then, let’s eat waffles and watch Nyssa torture Tommy.”

 

“Rita,” Tommy shouted across the loading bay, “did you take the inventory slip?” Verdant’s post holiday liquor supply had arrived. Tommy was surrounded by an ocean of boxes that didn’t appear to be in any logical order. It was going to take them all night to get everything squared away.

Rita stuck her head out of the supply room and narrowed her eyes at him. “You mean the one that you’re holding in your hand?”

Tommy looked down. Sure enough, the inventory was in his hand. “Damn it,” he muttered to himself. He smiled apologetically, “Sorry. Yes, this is the inventory I was looking for.”

“I think you should take a break,” Rita suggested. “Roy and I can manage this.”

“She’s right, it sounds like you could use a break,” a voice from outside the bay said.

Tommy moved towards the exterior doors. A man stood silhouetted in the light, but Tommy couldn’t make out his features. The figure took a step inside and Tommy instantly relaxed, “Adrian. What brings our illustrious DA to the Glades on a Monday night?”

“I thought I could buy you a drink,” Adrian said with a smile, extending his hand.

“Turns out, I could really use a drink,” Tommy said, accepting the offered hand.

“I hear the guy that owns this place, waters down the drinks,” Adrian teased.

Tommy laughed, “Maybe I should. We might make more of a profit.”

Tommy escorted Adrian through the loading bay and out to the darkened bar. The public space had already been scrubbed clean and his staff was focusing on inventory. He flipped on the light over the bar, “Pick your poison. Scotch. Bourbon. Tequila.”

“I’m a simple guy, beer is fine,” Adrian said, taking a seat at the bar.

Tommy grabbed two bottles of a local IPA and joined Adrian. He popped the caps and offered a bottle to Adrian. They tapped the necks of the bottles together.

“How are you?” Adrian asked after they each took a drink.

Tommy arched a brow, “Are you asking me in your official capacity or as the guy I play squash with every Wednesday?”

“If the cops hadn’t cleared you, I wouldn’t be here in any capacity. I’m here because my friend is being stalked by an escaped prisoner. I wanted to make sure that you’re okay.” Adrian smiled kindly, “I’m sure this is all unsettling for you.”

Tommy was touched that Adrian had sought him out to check on him. It had been a long time since he’d made a friend that wasn’t tied to Oliver or his mission. Adrian was a normal guy and Tommy enjoyed his company. Other than the initial awkwardness when Tommy first introduced Adrian and Oliver, to his great relief, the two men had struck up an easy comradery. Adrian had come to their home to watch a game or two with John, Roy, Curtis, and Paul.

“Now that we know it’s Carrie Cutter, I’m more settled. Not knowing who it was, or why they were targeting me, that was the worst part,” Tommy admitted.

Adrian’s eyes turned stony, “I can’t imagine not knowing who was turning my life to chaos – pulling invisible strings to make me jump whenever they wanted to.” His eyes softened, “Is there anything I can do?”

“Thank you, but Detective Drake and Captain Lance have kept me informed. I know they’re doing their best and she’ll be caught soon,” Tommy said.

A wry grin spread across Adrian’s lips, “I imagine the Green Arrow is looking into your case as well.”

Tommy carefully schooled his features, “I don’t think I’m on the Green Arrow’s radar, but he’s caught her before. He might take professional pride in returning her to police custody.”

Adrian took a swig of beer. “I don’t know. I think you might be on his radar.”

Tommy had to resist the urge to panic. The DA finding out Oliver’s secret identity was on the top of his worst nightmare list. “Why would you say that?”

Adrian shrugged, “It seems to me that the Green Arrow is all about protecting the Glades. Between Verdant, the Laurel Lance Legal Aid group, and the clinic you run, I would think he would want to keep you alive and healthy. You might do more for this city than he does – you definitely do it with less violence.”

“The clinic, that was my mom’s vision, and the law firm, that was all Laurel. I’m just continuing their legacies.” Tommy took a long pull on his beer, “As for Verdant, I don’t think serving overpriced cocktails makes me any kind of hero.”

“No,” Adrian said solemnly, “but hiring people from the community – paying them a living wage – giving them benefits – there are a lot of people in this city who could learn a lesson or two from you.”

Before Tommy could protest that Adrian was giving him far more credit than he deserved, Roy appeared. He looked surprised to see Adrian sitting at the bar. “Hey, Adrian. I didn’t know you were here.”

“Hi, Roy. Your boss has you working hard?” Adrian teased lightly.

“He’s all right, when he’s not drinking beers instead of helping with inventory,” Roy said pointedly.

Adrian laughed and clapped Tommy on the back, “Looks like I got you into trouble. I should let you get back to it. Thanks for the beer.”

Tommy shook Adrian’s hand and let him out the front door. He locked the door behind his friend. He was surprised to find Roy standing with his arms folded across his chest and a scowl on his face. “What’s wrong?”

“I didn’t know you had company. I’ve got to talk to Felicity – the cameras must be glitching again.” Roy started back towards the loading bay, “Oliver and Dig are heading out. Felicity thinks she knows where Carrie is hiding out.”

“You’re not going with them?” Tommy asked with surprise.

“Nope, I’m watching your sorry ass unpack liquor all night,” Roy said with an exasperation.

“You do remember that I pay your salary? You could pretend like I’m your boss,” Tommy said, wrapping his arm around Roy’s neck as they walked into the loading bay.

“Your sister pays my salary. You just annoy me,” Roy said picking up a crowbar.

“Is Sara with Ollie?” Tommy asked, wondering where Sara and Nyssa had disappeared to after breakfast.

Roy popped the top off a crate, “She’s not with Oliver. I’m not sure what she and Nyssa are up to. Not sure I want to know.”

Tommy was certain that Sara and Nyssa were up to something. He had the feeling that Oliver and Sara were keeping something from him. He wondered if maybe his dad was interfering with League business again. Or maybe, Waller was using his dad to interfere with League business. He took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly. He wasn’t going to worry about what Oliver and Sara weren’t telling him, when he had plenty of things to worry about that he did know about – like Oliver possibly walking into a trap set by Cupid.

 

The front window of the florist was shuttered when Oliver and Diggle arrived at the location Felicity had targeted for them. There were lights on in the apartments above the shop. “How many heat signatures?” he asked quietly.

“I’m seeing six signatures. The owners of the shop live on the second floor, along with a retired school teacher. The third floor has a single mom with two kids. According to the electric company, the second apartment on the third floor is vacant.”

“Does that apartment face the street or the alley,” Oliver asked.

“It’s facing the alley. The fire escape should take you to the bedroom in the vacant apartment,” Felicity informed him.

“How about the front door?” Diggle asked. “It looks like tenants can buzz people in.”

“What are you thinking?” Oliver asked his partner.

Diggle stared up at the fire escape. “That this doesn’t look like it can hold our weight. I think we can be quieter on the stairs than on this thing.”

Oliver studied the fire escape and agreed with Diggle’s conclusion. It was rusty and didn’t appear to be secured well to the building. “Felicity?”

“I can get you in the front door. Hold your digital receiver to the lock,” she instructed. “Tell me when you’re in position.”

Oliver and Diggle returned to the front of the building. The street was quiet and didn’t see much late night traffic. They hugged the shadows until they made it to the front door. Oliver held his arm against the lock. “We’re in position.”

“Copy that,” Felicity responded.

Ten seconds later, Oliver heard the lock release and he pulled open the door. Diggle slipped inside and made straight for the stairs, his gun out and sighted. They could hear a television playing loudly as they passed the second floor landing. They quietly climbed the stairs to the third floor. Silently, they approached the apartment Felicity suspected Carrie was using as a hideout. When Dinah had interviewed Kirby’s sister, she’d shown her a plant that her brother had said was from the woman who’d needed the pregnancy tests. He’d told her that his friend lived over a florist. With a little digging, Felicity had discovered that when Carrie had first joined the police force, she’d walked a beat that included the florist. She’d stopped an armed robbery. The elderly couple had stayed in contact with Carrie, even after she’d gone to jail.

Oliver cocked an arrow and waited as Diggle picked the apartment lock. They made a silent count of three before Diggle opened the door. Oliver entered the apartment first, sweeping the living room for any sign of Carrie. The apartment was dark, but a soft glow could be seen beneath the bedroom door. They quickly cleared the kitchen and the bathroom before they paused outside the bedroom door. Diggle knelt and opened the door, his gun aimed into the room.

Oliver stepped into the room and quickly established they were alone.

“Frack me,” Felicity said into Oliver’s ear.

Oliver had to agree with Felicity’s assessment. The bedroom walls were covered with newspaper cuttings of the Green Arrow and Tommy. The pictures of Tommy appeared to go back as far as high school.

“Crazy pants certainly did her internet homework on Tommy,” Felicity said.

Diggle grimaced, “Why is he naked in so many of these pictures?”

Oliver sighed. There were more than a few naked images of Tommy on the wall. All the naked images predated the sinking of the Gambit. “Tommy used to take off his clothes when he was drunk.”

“You say that like it’s an explanation,” Diggle said as he looked around the room.

“Any pictures of you?” Felicity asked. “Usually, you were naked in those pics too.”

Diggle snorted and didn’t look at all contrite when Oliver glared at him. Felicity was right. Most of the pictures of Tommy that predated the Gambit had been cut out in such a way to remove Oliver from the photo. “She cut me out of the pictures.”

“So close to the truth, and yet so far,” Felicity said with some amusement. “She’s really going to kick herself when she realizes she picked the wrong handsome billionaire.”

“Not helping, hon,” Oliver said as he opened the dresser, looking for something that would tell them what Carrie had planned. The drawers were all empty, except for scissors and glue.

“Why did she draw hearts on some of these pictures and not others?” Diggle asked as he looked at a picture of Tommy taken at the marina. Tommy was looking over his shoulder, clearly aware of the paparazzi following him. Carrie had drawn a heart around Tommy’s face.

Oliver moved around the room, carefully studying the pictures of Tommy with hearts drawn around him. “They’re all photos taken in the last three years.”

“He’s alone in all of them,” Felicity said softly. “She didn’t have to cut one of us out of the picture.”

“She can pretend that he’s single – that she doesn’t have competition,” Diggle said.

“Doesn’t help us find her,” Oliver growled.

“No, but it does mean she’s more obsessed with Tommy than we knew,” Felicity said.

“We know that she becomes dangerous when she thinks she’s being rejected,” Diggle said. “Maybe you should get Tommy out of town – at least until we catch her.”

“Set up the cameras and come home,” Felicity instructed. “Maybe we’ll get lucky and she’ll go back there.”

Oliver didn’t think they’d be that lucky, but until they could get another clue about her whereabouts, they would need to rely on a little luck. “We’ll be home in thirty.”

 

Tommy stacked the last of the crates into recycling. He waved to Rita as she drove past him towards the street. He hopped back onto the loading bay where he found Roy sweeping up the straw that had fallen from the crates. “I’m hungry. Are you hungry?”

“Starved,” Roy responded. “Should we ask Felicity if she wants something?”

“I’ll just order her favorite. Dumplings?” Tommy asked pulling out his phone.

“I’ll take two pork buns,” Roy answered.

The smell of smoke wafted into the loading bay. Tommy lowered his cell and took a deep breath. “Do you smell that?”

Roy sniffed the air. “Something’s on fire – nearby.”

Tommy stuck his head out the loading bay and swore. Fire licked out of the dumpster and up the side of the building. He ran to the far side of the bay and grabbed the fire extinguisher. “Call 911 and go grab the fire extinguisher from the storage room. Some ass set the dumpster on fire.”

“Tommy wait,” Roy called after him.

“Don’t argue with me,” Tommy said as he ran down the alley. “Hurry before the whole building catches.”

Memories of Verdant on fire the night he’d tried to impress Laurel with a fundraiser swam in front of his eyes as he ran towards the fire. That night, his guests had made it out of the fire, Oliver had seen to it, but it had been a setback to their plans to open Verdant. He’d be damned if he let another fire bug destroy the thing he’d worked harder at than anything he’d ever worked for. Yes, Verdant was his business with Oliver, but it was his blood, sweat, and tears that went into making Verdant a success.

He realized that the dumpster wasn’t the only thing on fire. So were the crates he’d just finished stacking. The smell of gasoline hung heavily in the air and the smoke burned his lungs. He emptied the contents of the fire extinguisher, but the fire in the dumpster continued to rage.

He turned to shout for Roy, but his name died on his lips. Carrie Cutter was standing directly behind him. “Hello, lover,” she purred, right before she jammed a needle into his chest.

 

The steady dripping of water woke Tommy. He shivered in the cool damp air and struggled to open his eyes. After a few blinks, the room came into focus. He was inside a windowless bedroom that was most likely in a basement if the dampness was any indication. His hands were bound in front of him by zip ties. His shoes and socks were missing. The last thing he remembered was working with Roy and Rita to unload their latest liquor delivery. He took a deep breath to clear his mind. The smell of smoke lingered on his clothing, and his memory came rushing back. Carrie had lured him out of Verdant by setting fire to the dumpster. Oliver was going to be furious that Tommy had fallen for Carrie’s diversion. He felt terrible for Roy. Oliver wasn’t going to be forgiving of Roy for leaving Tommy alone long enough to be grabbed.

Tommy stood up and the room pitched. He leaned against the wall and waited for his legs to steady beneath him. Whatever drug Carrie had injected him with was making him woozy. When his vision cleared, he inspected his dank confines that consisted of a large room and a small bathroom with a toilet, sink and shower. Three pink paper lanterns hung from the ceiling and cast minimum light around the room that's decor was inspired by a Valentine's Day display at a pharmacy. An empty bassinet was tucked into a corner of the room. The concrete floor was covered in pink and red area rugs. The bed he'd woken up in was covered with red satin sheets and a white faux fur blanket. All the pillows were heart shaped and there were several teddy bears tucked in amongst them. Red paper hearts hung from the wall and ceilings and all read, Arrow ❤️ Cupid or Arrow & Cupid 4-Ever. "Fuck me," Tommy pulled a heart off the wall. Not only was Carrie a certified whack job, she had terrible taste. It was like being imprisoned in a seedy themed motel.

He turned at the sound of locks clicking. Carrie, dressed in leather, stepped into the room, "Hello, lover." She sauntered across the room and rubbed her hands up and down his chest. “I’ve missed you.”

He took hold of one of her hands and pulled it from his chest, "I think this has been a little misunderstanding. I'm not the Arrow." He stepped around her and walked to the open door, "I'm going to go home and we can pretend that this never happened.

He was about to step through the door when he noticed that the floor beyond the door was covered in broken glass and tacks. Tommy looked at his bare feet and knew he'd never make it far.

"Come back to bed, lover." Carrie purred from behind him, "there's nowhere for you to go."

He turned to find Carrie sprawled across the bed, "You're not my lover and never will be. Go get me my shoes so I can go home. I'm not who you think I am. I’m not the Green Arrow."

Carrie sprang from the bed and pulled his head down, digging her nails into the back of his neck, "You forget, Tommy. I've looked into your eyes, I'd recognize you anywhere - mask or no mask."

"That's enough,” Tommy said angrily. “I don’t know how many times I can say this, I’m not the Green Arrow. I'm just a nightclub owner."

"It's because of her, isn't it?" Carrie spat out, leaping from the bed. She slapped Tommy across the face, "You forgot about me when I was away. I’m the mother of our child, and this is how you treat me?"

He flinched at the sting of her slap, but before he could speak he felt a sharp prick in his arm. Carrie held up a needle and smiled at him. "Why are you doing this?" He began to sway as the room began to pitch.

Carrie helped lower him to the bed. She sat astride his chest and leaned forward to kiss him. Tommy was unable to lift his arms or even open his eyes. "Sleep, lover," she whispered into his ear, "and dream of me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are always welcomed and appreciated. 
> 
> It's everyone's favorite season - hiatus fic! I can't wait to read what this fandom comes up with this summer.
> 
> Prompts are encouraged.
> 
> You can also come say hi to me on tumblr. I'm always happy to answer questions about this verse or anything else Arrow. http://realityisoverrated-fic.tumblr.com


	6. Harbor Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The search for Tommy begins.

“You had one job. One fucking job and you couldn’t even manage that,” Oliver bellowed at Roy. The young archer stood unflinching in front of Oliver as he unloaded his anger and his fear for Tommy. His stoic silence infuriated Oliver. “Don’t you have anything to say?”

Oliver didn’t know who he was angrier with, Roy for letting Tommy out of his sight, Tommy for not seeing the fire as a deliberate attempt to isolate him from Roy, or himself for not taking charge of Tommy’s security. Carrie was dangerous, and it was only a matter of time before Tommy rejected her and she decided to kill him.

“I’m sorry,” Roy said plainly. “I messed up.”

Tears filled Oliver’s eyes, but he didn’t have the energy to fight them. Tommy was in trouble and Oliver hadn’t been there to protect him. “You promised me. You promised me you’d keep him safe.”

Roy’s face crumbled for a second before he regained control. “I know, I failed him – and you.”

“Oliver,” Felicity said in her loud voice as she tugged on his arm. “Enough. This isn’t helping us find Tommy.”

Diggle’s feet thundered down the stairs from the club. “Lance and Drake are upstairs. They need Roy to make a statement. They want to talk to you too.”

“We don’t have time for this,” Oliver shouted.

“Hey,” Felicity tugged on his arm again. “You need to take a deep breath and get yourself under control. Go upstairs, talk to the cops. There’s nothing you can do until my searches come up with something.”

“Stay out of my way,” Oliver growled at Roy.

Roy nodded his head and said, “I’m sorry, Oliver. I’m sorry, Felicity.” He ran up the stairs, two at a time, eager to escape Oliver’s wrath.

“That’s enough,” Diggle said quietly to Oliver. “He screwed up. He knows he screwed up, but there was a fire and he saw that as the immediate threat. Blaming him isn’t fair. Get your head back in the game, Oliver. Tommy’s counting on you.”

Felicity held out Oliver’s street clothes, “Come on, go change. Try and remember, Tommy’s not stupid. He survived Malcolm. He can handle Carrie Cutter.”

Oliver took his clothes from Felicity and hugged them to his chest. Oliver knew that Tommy knew how to deal with a violent sociopath, but he also knew how to provoke one too. Tommy’s temper and his runaway mouth had a way of getting him into trouble. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. He needed to remain calm if they were going to find Tommy. He needed to put his focus on the things he could control.  “Are you going to be able to get his sensor back on line?”

“Curtis is on his way over. We’re going to do our best to reboot it.” Felicity turned away from Oliver and returned to her monitors.

Oliver forced himself to take another deep breath. It wasn’t Felicity’s fault that Tommy’s sensor malfunctioned. The heat from the fire, the CO2 from the fire extinguisher, Tommy’s sweat – any of it could be the cause of the malfunction. He would feel better if he knew Tommy’s heart was still beating, but he had to trust in Tommy’s guile to keep him safe until they could get to him. “Find me something I can act on. No one sleeps until we find Tommy.”

 

Tommy woke up with his hands free. Both of his wrists were bruised and chaffed raw from his earlier attempts to free himself. His relief at having the use of his hands again was tempered by the alarming fact that he was naked. A clean pile of clothes sat folded on the end of the bed along with two bottles of water and a box of protein bars. He grabbed a bottle of water and chugged it in its entirety. His mouth was a dry as cotton and the cool water felt like heaven as he swallowed it. A quick search of the room revealed that the clothes he’d been wearing were no longer in the room. The sensor in his t-shirt was supposed to send a signal to Felicity’s satellite. She’d been having trouble with the technology, but she’d still made him wear it. Oliver would’ve rescued him by now if the sensor in his undershirt had worked. He had to assume that his rescue wasn’t imminent. He needed to keep his wits about him and do everything in his power to buy Oliver and Felicity as much time as they needed to find him.

The new clothes on the foot of the bed drew his attention. Tommy debated whether he should cooperate with Carrie’s plans for him or if he should show a little defiance. His nudity made the decision for him. He’d feel more in control if he was dressed. He made his way to the bathroom and found one towel, shampoo, soap and an electric razor. Visions of the shower scene from Psycho helped him make his decision. He turned on the sink and washed his face and brushed his teeth. After a few minutes, he felt more like himself as the cobwebs lifted from his mind.

Prickling at the base of his neck alerted him to another presence in the room. He caught Carrie’s reflection in the mirror watching him. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. Oliver wasn’t the only person who knew how to wear a mask. Tommy let his mask slide into place before he turned to face his abductor.

Carrie, dressed as Cupid, leaned against the door jam, the towel hanging from her fingertips. Her eyes roved up and down his body. Tommy forced himself not to shrink under her gaze. He held out his hand for the towel. "Good morning," he said with the most charming smile he could muster, "although, I'm not quite sure what time it actually is."

Carrie’s eyes moved from Tommy to the towel. She licked her lips and smiled as she dropped the towel to the floor. "Time has no meaning for us, lover,” she cooed. “Come back to bed."

He reached for the clothes that were resting on the edge of the small sink. Carrie made a disapproving noise in the back of her throat, staying his hand.

“You won’t need those,” Carrie said.

The cool damp air caused goose bumps to form on his body and he shivered. Tommy pointed to the towel. “May I dry off? I’m cold.”

A small frown tugged on Carrie’s lips, “My poor baby.” She picked the towel up and held it out to him.

Tommy hesitated, but decided to cooperate, at least for the moment. He needed to convince her that he was on her side. He slowly reached for the towel. She let go when his fingers tugged on the terrycloth. He quickly ran the towel over his face, chest and neck before wrapping it around his waist. It was pointless to strive for modesty, but he felt less vulnerable with the towel on.

Carrie took hold of his hand and led him out of the bathroom. She sat on the foot of the bed and patted the space next to her. He sat down on the bed, careful to keep the towel closed. She scooted closer to him and it took all his willpower to keep from jumping from the bed and crossing the room.

The empty bassinet caught his eye. Before Carrie had knocked him out again, she’d mentioned their baby. Oliver had told him that she’d asked someone else to take the pregnancy tests for her, but it seemed like as good a place to start. “When’s the baby due?”

Carrie appeared surprised by his question. Her eyes drifted to stare at the paper hearts hanging from the ceiling. “June. Do I look fat to you?” she asked with a bat of her eyelashes.

“No,” Tommy answered immediately. “You don’t look pregnant at all.” Anger flashed in her eyes, so Tommy continued, “Which is completely normal for a woman who just finished her first trimester. Do you know if it’s a boy or a girl?”

The tension slid from Carrie’s shoulders and she smiled, “Do you want it to be a boy or a girl?”

“I don’t care, as long as it’s healthy,” he said, forcing a smile. Discussing a non-existent child was almost more disturbing than waking up naked and having no memory of how he’d gotten that way.

“It’s a boy,” Carrie said in a rush. “We’re having a son. We can call him Malcolm.”

“No, we can’t,” Tommy said without thinking.

“You don’t want to name our son after your father? You don’t think our child is good enough to give your father’s name?” she asked angrily.

No child of his, real or imagined, would ever bear his father’s name. “I didn’t have a good relationship with my father – he wasn’t a good man. I don’t want to name my child Malcolm,” Tommy answered. Carrie didn’t look convinced that his refusal to use his dad’s name wasn’t a slight. “Thank you for offering to name the baby after my dad. That was very considerate of you. How about your dad? What’s his name?”

“We’re not naming our son after my dad. He left when I was two,” Carrie said.

“I’m sorry, that must’ve been rough,” Tommy said sincerely. “I know what it’s like to be left behind. My mom died when I was eight.”

Carrie’s jaw tensed. “Yeah, well my mom’s dead too.”

“I’m sorry, Carrie. Do you miss her?” Tommy asked, hoping to humanize himself. The more Carrie saw him as a person, the less likely she would murder him when she realized he wasn’t the Green Arrow.

“We’re not naming our son Oliver,” she said, ignoring his question.

Tommy couldn’t help but laugh at the thought of naming his non-existent son after Oliver. His boyfriend would be relieved to learn that Tommy’s fake love child wasn’t going to be named after him. “Agreed.”

“What do you want to call him?” she asked. “We can call him Thomas.”’

“I’d like that,” he lied.

Carrie let out a little sigh of relief, “Thomas Merlyn Jr.”

Tommy forced the smile to remain on his face. The thought of there being even an imaginary, junior version of himself made him lightheaded. When he was younger, he’d harbored fantasies about being a dad and getting to do it right. He’d sworn to himself that if he ever got to be someone’s father, he’d never be anything like his own. He’d never discussed the possibility of becoming parents with Oliver and Felicity because he didn’t think either of them wanted to be parents. It was hard to be a vigilante when there were early morning feedings and dirty diapers. John and Lyla had found a way to balance their dangerous jobs with parenthood, but Tommy didn’t believe it was possible for Oliver to give up being the Green Arrow for the sake of their child. Tommy wouldn’t consider having a child if Oliver was still dressing in leather almost every night. He’d lost a parent to a violent death, he wouldn’t subject a child of his own to the same loss.  “Sounds perfect.”

"That's why I love you. We’re meant to be. Why else would you have saved me that night? If you hadn’t saved me, we never would’ve become lovers and we wouldn’t be having a baby now." She knelt on the bed and crawled behind him. Tommy tensed as she licked a path up his spine. Pressing her chest against his back she ran her fingers across his chest and sucked his earlobe into her mouth, "Let me show you why we're each other's destinies. Make love to me."

Tommy’s heart hammered in his chest. There was playing along with Carrie’s delusion until Oliver rescued him, and then there was having sex with a deranged lunatic. Tommy was drawing the line at sex with the crazy lady pretending to be pregnant with his child. His flesh felt like it was crawling as her lips continued to travel across his back. Tommy pulled himself free and moved towards the bathroom, "I don’t think I can."

"If you don't come back to this bed and make love to me, I'll kill that bitch," she smiled smugly as she lay down on the bed and arched her back, "I promise I'll make you forget all about her."

Rage pulsed through his veins at the thought of her getting anywhere near Felicity. Tommy was confident that Oliver wouldn't take any chances now that he’d been taken. Oliver wouldn’t leave Felicity out of his sight and she was probably safe behind her computers beneath Verdant looking for him. Carrie would never get her hands on the woman he loved, but he couldn’t stop wondering what would happen if she did. Tommy took a deep breath to settle his rage, but his body still trembled with anger. He channeled every high school theatrical performance he’d ever had and staggered towards the bed. “Carrie,” he said, sitting heavily on the mattress, “whatever you injected me with, I’m still feeling light headed – the room is spinning.” He dropped onto his back, “I don’t feel well. I don’t think I can do anything but sleep.”

“Poor baby,” she said, as she ran her fingers through his hair. “I think I know how to wake you up.”

Carrie’s hand landed on the towel where it was knotted at this waist. Tommy grabbed hold of her wrist and brought it to his lips. He placed a kiss to her wrist. “Tell me about your plans for Thomas Junior’s nursery.” He prayed his question would distract her.

“His nursery?” she asked with confusion.

“Yes, all babies need a nursery. What color should it be? Blue?” he asked, forcing his breath to even out like he was falling asleep.

“Blue? Why would we paint it blue? His daddy’s color is green,” she said, resting her head on the pillow beside Tommy’s.

Tommy was relieved that she seemed to be playing along. “Okay, we’ll paint the walls green? What else? How about a theme? Winnie the Pooh?”

“I was thinking Robin Hood. Did you ever see the Disney version?” she asked.

He was familiar with the movie. It was a movie he and Oliver had enjoyed as kids. He thought it was strangely appropriate that Oliver had a Little John of his own as a partner in crime. “Oo-de-lally, golly what a day,” he sang in response. He realized that he might not have been lying when he’d said that whatever drug she’d given him was still effecting him.

Carrie laughed with delight. “You have a beautiful voice.”

“Thank you,” he said. “Keep talking. What do you think he’ll look like?”

Tommy listened to Carrie describe their imaginary child as he continued to force his breathing to remain deep and even. Eventually, he fell asleep listening to Carrie share her hopes for their shared future.

 

Felicity removed her heels and ran up the stairs as quickly as she could. She threw open the door to the club without care for the cops and crime scene investigators who were still swarming Verdant looking for evidence of Tommy’s abductor. The sun had been up for an hour, but you’d never know it from the dark interior of the club. She ran into the main room, her eyes immediately zeroing in on Oliver. He stood ramrod straight beside the bar as Lance and Detective Drake spoke to him.

Diggle stepped in front of her before she could make her final approach. “What did you find?” he asked her softly.

“We got the sensor back online. I have a location,” she said breathlessly.

“Where?” Diggle asked as he tried to redirect her towards the basement.

“Pennytown,” she answered, looking over her shoulder. Oliver made eye contact and he gave her a small nod. “I was able to narrow his signal down to a block. Once you’re there, you’ll be able to narrow it down further.”

“I’ll get Roy. Call Sara and Nyssa,” Dig instructed.

“I already did,” she answered. “They’ll be here in five.”

“Let’s go get your guy,” Dig said as he unlocked the basement door.

 

“Ollie, we need to get my dad involved,” Sara said patiently. “We can’t do a house by house search. We’re talking about hundreds of innocent private citizens.”

“The cops will spook her,” Oliver growled. The block Felicity identified was densely populated. It was a part of Pennytown that had once been crime ridden because of its proximity to the docks, but the recent technology boom had seen old warehouses converted into luxury lofts. There were over one hundred apartments on the block Felicity identified. He knew Sara was right, but it didn’t mean he had to like it. “She’ll kill him and run if she thinks she’s cornered.”

“Oliver is correct. Beloved, I know he is your father, but the police in this city are incompetent. Tommy’s life must not be trusted to them,” Nyssa said.

“The police can knock on doors, and we will keep watch for anyone trying to run,” Sara said. “Ollie, I want to find Tommy as much as you do. We’re in masks. We can’t do this sweep. We need the police’s help.”

Oliver ran his hands over his head. Tommy’s life depended on him making the right call. “Felicity, call Lance with an anonymous tip.”

Felicity picked up her burner phone with voice modifier and placed a call to Lance.

Oliver’s cell rang. He was surprised to see that Adrian Chase was calling. “Adrian, what can I do for you?”

“I’m on my way to your house. I have something to show you,” the District Attorney responded.

“The police just left, I’m about to lock up Verdant,” Oliver said.

“Okay, hang tight. I’ll come to you.” Adrian hung up without waiting for a response.

“What did he want?” John asked.

“He said he had something to show me,” Oliver answered.

“Lance is going to order a door to door search,” Felicity told the team. “They should be there in about ten.”

“We’ll set up,” Sara told Oliver. “You can catch up when the district attorney is done with you.”

“You better change,” Felicity said pointing to his leather pants. “No need to accidentally let it slip to the DA that you’re our friendly neighborhood vigilante.”

“Fine,” Oliver said with reluctance. Waiting to talk to Adrian seemed like a colossal waste of time, but it would look suspicious if Oliver refused to see him while Tommy was missing. “I’ll be right behind you – half hour – tops.”

“If Tommy’s there, we’ll find him,” Diggle promised.

“John, keep an eye out for that meta. She has a way of showing up whenever the cops do,” Oliver cautioned.

It had been two months since the meta with the sonic abilities showed up and he wasn’t certain if she was friend or foe. She only went after the worst of the worst, but she didn’t show much restraint. She killed almost as frequently as she disabled. Oliver wasn’t one to judge, there was a time when he’d killed his quarry indiscriminately, but he had John and Felicity to temper his worst instincts. This meta was on her own and didn’t have someone staying her hand. Oliver, John, Roy, and Felicity had their suspicions about who the new vigilante was, but they were reluctant to confront Detective Drake until they had more proof. Felicity and Roy wanted to bring her onto the team, but Oliver and John were reluctant. Oliver wasn’t convinced that this meta wasn’t dealing with a loss that had blackened her soul.

“We have our own Canary,” Roy winked at Sara. “This new Canary – Black Canary – she has nothing on Sara.”

Oliver didn’t disagree. He’d pick Sara over anyone else, every time. “Still, let’s be careful. Cupid is enough trouble without us tangling with the meta.”

“Let’s go,” Diggle said, sliding his gun into its holster.

 

Adrian slid into a booth across from Oliver and Felicity. He placed a manila envelope on the table between them. “How are you both holding up?”

“We’re worried,” Oliver answered. “There’s been no ransom demand – not that we thought we’d get one.”

“We’re grateful for everything the SCPD is doing to help find Tommy,” Felicity added, lacing her fingers with Oliver’s. “We’re not giving up hope.”

“You said you had something?” Oliver asked impatiently. Every minute he spent with Adrian was a minute he wasn’t spending looking for Tommy.

Adrian cleared his throat. “I’ve been working to identify the person who helped Cutter escape the prison unnoticed. I believe I’ve identified the doctor who helped sneak her out of the prison and was able to cover up her absence. He removed a picture from the envelope and slid it towards Oliver. “His name is Randall Cuthbert. He’s a psychiatrist. It appears they were having a sexual relationship during Cutter’s therapy sessions. One of the nurses reported her suspicions, after she walked in on them, but she was transferred to the prison hospital and her complaint went ignored. Dr. Cuthbert didn’t show up for work yesterday. He’s not at his home. We’ve issued an APB for him. He might be with Cutter now, or he might be able to tell us where she might be hiding.”

Adrian’s news was surprising. The district attorney had figured out more in the last eighteen hours than Oliver had since they’d begun their investigation. They’d hit a dead end at the prison. Felicity was unable to access some of the prison’s records because they weren’t stored on computers connected to the internet because of a certain hacker who’d found their online security child’s play. They hadn’t been able to identify the name of Carrie’s prison doctor. Adrian had given them a huge lead. “Thank you, Adrian. This is good news.”

Adrian’s fingers drummed against the envelope. He looked uneasy.

“What is it?” Oliver asked.

“My office received some photographs today – of Tommy. They came with a note, addressed to you and Felicity.” Adrian pulled the envelope closer to himself when Oliver reached for it. “They aren’t easy to look at.”

Felicity’s hand covered her mouth to stifle a cry of distress, her fear of the worst, momentarily, causing her to lose control.

Adrian reached across the table and squeezed Felicity’s hand. “He’s okay. I’m sorry, I chose my words poorly.”

Oliver took the envelope from Adrian and dumped the photos onto the table. He spread the four photos in front of him, his eyes eagerly looking for clues. The fact that Tommy and Carrie were naked in bed together was the least important thing in the pictures.

“Where’s the note?” Felicity asked.

“The envelope, original pictures, and note are all in the forensics lab.” He pulled out a note from his jacket pocket and handed it to Felicity. “The letter and photos are copies.”

“Oliver and Felicity,” Felicity read aloud. “The Green Arrow is with me now and he’s happier than he’s ever been. We’re having a baby together. He doesn’t want or need you anymore. Stay away from him or I will kill you. Cupid.”

Carrie’s message was irrelevant. Oliver needed to get his hands on the original envelope, photos, and letter to find physical evidence that would reveal Tommy’s location. The photos weren’t giving him a lot of information, other than that were staged to cause distress to Oliver and Felicity. The room Tommy was in appeared to be a basement. Carrie was smirking at the camera, but Tommy appeared to be unconscious. Oliver had seen Tommy passed out from drinking enough to tell the difference between Tommy sleeping and being under the influence. There was also extensive bruising and abrasions around Tommy’s wrists and ankles. At some point, Carrie had placed Tommy in restraints, and Tommy had tried to escape from them. There didn’t appear to be any other physical injuries but that didn’t bring Oliver any comfort. If a doctor was helping her, Carrie could be sedating Tommy with any number of dangerous controlled substances.

Oliver gathered the photos and put them back inside the envelope. “Thank you for bringing this to us. She’s keeping him alive.”

“I will keep you informed if we find anything from the physical evidence,” Adrian said, standing up. “We’re going to bring him home.”

“Thank you,” Oliver shook Adrian’s hand.

As soon as he locked the door behind Adrian he said to Felicity, “Find that doctor. I’ll call Lance and tell him that he needs to search basements.”

 

Oliver was unable to keep his hands from shaking as he took the folded stack of clothing and a pair of shoes from Lance. They were standing in an alley next to a line of dumpsters where the police had found clothing that had matched the description of what Tommy had last been wearing.

“Are they his?” Lance asked gently.

Oliver’s head nodded, but his voice failed him.

“They were folded neatly inside a takeout bag,” Lance explained.

“Takeout?” Diggle asked. “Where from?”

“Navarro’s,” Lance said.

“Overwatch?” Diggle checked in with their partner.

“On it,” Felicity said through Oliver’s earpiece.

“I don’t know if she knew you had a tracker on him, but we think she threw out his clothes to divert us,” Lance said.

“Or to determine who’s looking for the Green Arrow,” Sara said. “If she’s watching this location, she now knows that she either took the wrong man, or there is more than one man who wears the suit.”

“Green Arrow,” Felicity said quietly, “you need to get out of sight with the suit. If Sara’s right, and Carrie sees you, she might kill him.”

“I’m heading back,” Oliver informed Felicity.

 

Felicity rolled her head and shoulders to try and shed the tension that had physically manifested in her body. There were three Navarro’s in Starling, and none of them kept their security footage digitally. Oliver, Roy, Diggle, Sara, and Nyssa had split up to request access to the security tapes at all three locations. Felicity’s facial recognition software was running against the security footage from the businesses surrounding all the Navarro locations. All she could do was wait and pray that Tommy was okay.

“Oh, oh, oh,” Curtis said jumping to his feet. “I found him. I found him.”

“Tommy?” Felicity asked, her heart hammering in her chest.

The excitement disappeared from Curtis’ face and was replaced with regret. “No, I’m sorry – not Tommy. I found Dr. Randall Cuthbert.”

“Where is he?” Felicity asked, rolling her chair towards Curtis.

“In the Adam Ferry’s morgue,” Curtis answered.

“He’s dead?” Felicity asked with alarm.

“I hope so, the performed an autopsy on him.” Curtis opened a file and gruesome images began to fill his screen. He squeezed his eyes shut and turned his head.

Felicity had come a long way since Oliver showed up in her backseat with a bullet wound. Blood and guts no longer made her gag or feel faint. She leaned closer as she examined photographs of a man being pulled from the water and laying on a morgue table. She trusted her facial recognition software, but the man didn’t appear to have much of a face left from being dumped in the ocean. “What’s that?” she asked pointing to the screen.

Curtis reluctantly looked at the screen. “How can you look at this stuff, I think I might hurl.”

“Breathe through your mouth,” Felicity advised. She pointed to the screen. A small object seemed to be sticking out Dr. Cuthbert’s, “This thing – what is it?”

“It’s a throwing star,” he reached in front of Felicity and took control of the mouse. “Here, this is a clearer image.”

“Throwing stars,” Felicity muttered under her breath as she entered new search parameters. She didn’t remember there being any recent murders with something as exotic as throwing stars for the murder weapon.

“Maybe we have ninjas in Starling now,” Curtis joked. “Wait?” he said when Felicity rolled her eyes at him. “Are ninjas real?”

Felicity didn’t answer as her frustration mounted. If Carrie wasn’t the killer, it meant there was someone else targeting Oliver and the Green Arrow. The killer had pointed Carrie at them like a weapon, except they pointed her at Tommy, not Oliver. The doctor must’ve known the identity of his killer and he’d been killed to tie up loose ends. Even with her genius level IQ, the facts of the case were making Felicity’s head hurt. The killer they were chasing didn’t appear to have a signature. That meant the killer was either still evolving or not having a signature was the killer’s signature. Either way, it was going to be hard to capture the killer quickly.

“Overwatch,” Sara’s voice sounded over the speakers. “I’ve got your Cupid on video at the Navarro’s on Seely and 8th.”

Curtis put the map of the city up on the large monitor. He zoomed in on the address of the Navarro’s Sara and Nyssa were.

“She wouldn’t,” Felicity said rising to her feet. “She wouldn’t.”

“She wouldn’t what?” Curtis asked, looking between Felicity and the monitor.

Felicity opened the channels to her whole team, “Green Arrow, I think I know where Carrie is keeping him.” She crossed the room to the large touch screen monitor and moved the map two blocks west and two blocks north to center on Dillin and 10th, which was the location of one of the most exclusive luxury high rise buildings in Starling and happened to be the former residence of one Tommy Merlyn. Carrie would be twisted enough to hold Tommy at the place he’d been living when the Green Arrow had saved her life. “I think she’s holding him at Harbor Tower.”

She gave Curtis a grateful smile when a satellite image of Harbor Tower appeared on her monitor. The building was thirty stories tall which made the heat signatures difficult to read. She needed the building’s schematics.

“Are you sure?” Oliver asked through his voice modulator.

“No,” she answered truthfully. “But my gut is telling me yes.”

“Good enough for me,” Oliver responded. “I need everyone at Dillin and 8th. We need to have a plan before we charge in. Overwatch, I need to know where she could be holding him that no one would notice.”

“I’m pulling up the building schematics now. I’ll have something for you by the time you rendezvous with the rest of the team.”

“He’s coming home to you tonight,” Oliver promised before his comm disconnected.

 

Oliver pulled his Ducati into the alley where the team was going to meet. Sara and Nyssa were already waiting for him as he turned off his engine. Diggle was parking the van closer to Harbor Tower.

“G.A., I’ve got eyes on the Black Canary,” Roy said through the comms.

Oliver could hear the roar of Roy’s bike, and he was annoyed that his partner was following the new vigilante instead of following orders. “Leave her. She’s not the priority now.”

“Oliver,” Roy snapped, “she’s on her way to Harbor Terrace.”

Oliver’s Ducati roared to life. If he was right, and Dinah Drake was the new vigilante, it was entirely possible she’d found Tommy. Her record with the Central City police department was solid and she’d proven herself as an adept detective. “Keep your eyes on her,” he growled as he sped out of the alley with Sara and Nyssa following him.

 

Tommy paced his tiny prison, anxiety coursing through his veins. He’d awoken to find himself alone and still wearing the towel he’d fallen asleep in. He felt better in the clothing Carrie had left for him, and he’d been brave enough to risk the tacks and broken glass strewn floor outside his door. He’d been dismayed to discover that the door had been locked and the doorknob had given him a mild, but painful, electric shock. His only way out would be for him to take Carrie by surprise when she opened the door. The more time that passed without Carrie’s return, the more concerned he grew for Felicity.

The sound of two women shouting stopped Tommy in his tracks. He thought he recognized Carrie’s voice, but he didn’t recognize the other. Before he could bang on the door to alert the stranger to his presence, the door blew inwards and Carrie sailed through the air from the source of the soundwaves. She landed hard on top of the fallen door. A woman in black jeans, a black leather coat and a mask entered the room. Tommy had no idea if she was his savior or his new kidnapper.

“Are you all right, Mr. Merlyn?” the woman asked.

“Yes, thank you,” Tommy said politely.

“Tommy,” Roy said as he ran into the room and passed the woman in the mask without so much as a curious look.

“Glad to see you’re still alive, and all your limbs are in one piece,” Tommy said, only half joking. He’d been genuinely worried for Roy’s wellbeing. Oliver could be unforgiving when it came to the safety of the people he loved.

“Well, I think he might’ve killed me if Spartan and Overwatch weren’t there to stop him,” Roy said with a wry grin. “You okay?”

“I never thought I’d say this, but now that you’re here, yes, I’m okay,” Tommy said earnestly.

Roy’s hand covered his ear and he rolled his eyes. “Yes, I have eyes on him. He’s okay.”

Tommy assumed Roy was talking to Oliver and Felicity, so he turned his attention to the masked woman. She was kneeling next to Carrie, her fingers checking for a pulse.

“Is she alive?” Tommy asked.

“Yes, she’s just unconscious,” the woman answered. “She’ll wake up with one hell of a headache.”

“Who are you?” he asked.

She smiled tightly at him, “I’m no one.”

Tommy shook his head, “You just rescued me, so you can’t be no one. Do you have a name?”

“Yes, but you don’t need to know it,” she said as she zip tied Carrie’s hands together.

“We’ve been calling her Black Canary,” Roy said to Tommy. “Well, I’ve been calling her Black Canary. She’s got sonic meta powers.”

“I kind of noticed that when the door flew off it’s hinges.” Tommy held out his hand, “Thank you for rescuing me, Black Canary.”

The Black Canary shook his hand, “You’re welcome. I’m glad you’re okay. I’m sure you’re family will be relieved.”

As if on cue, Oliver ran into the room with Sara, Nyssa and Diggle. “Tommy,” Oliver said with relief as he pulled Tommy into his arms. “Are you okay?” he asked, his lips pressed against Tommy’s ears.

“I’m happy to see you,” Tommy said, holding tightly to Oliver’s shoulders.

“Not as happy as I am to see you,” Oliver said. He brushed his lips against Tommy’s.

“This explains a lot,” the Black Canary said.

“I could say the same about you, Detective Drake,” Oliver said.

“Detective Drake?” Tommy said as he studied the woman in the mask. Now that Oliver had revealed her identity, Tommy could easily see the detective through her disguise.

“Well, Mr. Queen, it appears that Cutter wasn’t too far off her mark,” Dinah said, tipping her hand.

“How did you know this is where Tommy was?” Oliver asked.

“I received an anonymous tip. Someone said that they’d seen Carrie exiting the service door today,” Dinah explained.

“Where am I?” Tommy asked.

“The custodial apartment in the sub-basement of Harbor Tower,” Oliver said sheepishly.

“Your kidding me,” Tommy said with disbelief. It was hard to believe he’d been so disoriented in a building he’d once thought of as home.

“Emergency Services are here.” Diggle lifted Carrie over his shoulder, “I better get her to the ambulance.”

“I better go talk to my dad,” Sara said. She hugged Tommy before she punched his shoulder, “Stop scaring me. You’re supposed to be the safe one.”

Tommy rubbed his shoulder. “Thanks for looking for me.”

“Nice outfit,” Sara said to Dinah. “Cool name.”

“It’s not my name,” Dinah said gruffly.

Sara shrugged, “I know I’ll feel better with another Canary watching their backs. They need another smart woman on the team. Poor Overwatch is surrounded by way too much testosterone.”

Dinah shook her head, “I’m not really a team player.”

Nyssa chuckled.

Sara smiled indulgently, “Neither are any of us.”

Tommy jumped when Oliver tapped his shoulder. He opened his hand revealing his comm device. “Someone really wants to hear your voice.”

Tommy put the earpiece in and laughed when he heard Felicity talking a mile a minute. “Hey, babe. I’m here.”

“Thank god. Are you okay?” Felicity asked.

“A few scrapes and bruises, but nothing that can’t be fixed with a bandage and a kiss. I missed you,” he said with a dopey smile. “I can’t wait to see you.”

“I missed you too,” Felicity said with a ragged breath.

“Don’t cry, babe. I promise, I’m okay, and I’m coming home to you. I love you,” Tommy told Felicity as he smiled at Oliver.

Tommy was going home. Nothing else mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are always welcomed and appreciated. 
> 
> I'm still here.
> 
> Prompts are encouraged.
> 
> You can also come say hi to me on tumblr. I'm always happy to answer questions about this verse or anything else Arrow. http://realityisoverrated-fic.tumblr.com


	7. Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver, Felicity, and Tommy's first trip to Italy. Our threesome might create some fireworks of their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tommy uses a lot of Italian in this chapter. The translations are in the end notes.
> 
> This chapter is E rated. If E rated fics aren't your thing, you can stop reading when Tommy is drying Felicity's hair and you won't miss anything but the smut.
> 
> This chapter is set six weeks after chapter 6 and shortly after the events of Three.

Tommy watched the sunrise through their private jet’s window. His fatigue lifted as he watched the clouds turn pink and then golden in the early morning light. He couldn’t believe that he’d finally been able to convince Oliver and Felicity to take time off. They were going to use the Lake Como villa that he and Felicity had bid on four months ago. Ideally, he would’ve liked to go later in the spring when it was warmer, but when Oliver said okay to a vacation, Tommy didn’t want to give him any time to change his mind.

They were all in desperate need of a vacation. Life had been stressful since they’d announced to the world that they’d come out. Between the outright hostility of some of QC’s board, the media’s voracious appetite for all things Tommy, Oliver, and Felicity, and Tommy’s acquisition of a deranged stalker, coming out hadn’t been the relief Tommy had hoped for. On top of everything, Tommy’s depression had decided to rear its ugly head and he’d had to deal with adjusting his meds and attending therapy twice a week. It had been seven weeks since his change in meds and the fog he’d been trapped in was finally lifting.

The one bright spot in the past seven weeks had been the realization that he wanted to become a father and that Oliver and Felicity were open to the possibility. When Felicity had suspected she was pregnant, Tommy had surprised himself with his reaction. Instead of fear followed by relief, when Tommy had seen the pregnancy tests and then read the results, he’d felt excitement followed by disappointment. Felicity had a list of valid concerns, but he was confident that, with time, her concerns would be addressed and then they’d be able to start a family. Tommy wasn’t in a hurry. He could wait until Oliver and Felicity were ready. Just knowing that they were seriously considering it made Tommy feel joyful at the possibility of becoming a dad.

The sound of their steward in the galley preparing breakfast made Tommy check his watch. They had a little over an hour before they touched down. He rose from his seat and stretched in the aisle. Oliver and Felicity both had their head’s down and were intently staring at their tablets. It wasn’t going to be a fun vacation if he couldn’t get them to stop working. He’d agreed to a certain amount of QC work, but he’d been promised that there wouldn’t be any Team Arrow work for the duration of their holiday. They only had a week and he planned to make the most of every second of it. Felicity and Oliver were currently making the most of their time on the flight to make progress on various Team Arrow priorities.

Leaning over Oliver’s shoulder, Tommy’s nose wrinkled at the images on his boyfriend’s screen. Their vacation wasn’t starting off on the right note if this is what his boyfriend had been thinking about the whole flight. “Ollie,” he said, as he wrapped an arm around Oliver’s shoulder and dropped into his lap, covering the tablet, “we’re about to eat breakfast.” He lowered his voice, “Do we have to look at autopsy photos?”

“Our deal was I’d stop once we got to Italy, we’re not in Italy,” Oliver said, pulling his tablet from beneath Tommy. “Comfortable?”

Tommy shifted until he was more comfortably seated on Oliver’s lap. “You don’t normally complain.”

Oliver raised a lone eyebrow, “You don’t normally sit in my lap when we have an audience. I can smell our breakfast.”

“Fine,” Tommy grumbled as he shifted to the seat across from Oliver, “go back to reading about murders.”

“The police still don’t know who killed Mindy Rothlein or Dr. Cuthbert. Until we know who their killer is and why he orchestrated Cupid’s escape, I won’t sleep easy,” Oliver said quietly, returning his attention to the tablet. “You and Felicity might still be targets.”

“You’re not going to solve it in the next fifteen minutes, and it might be a good thing you’re taking a break – sometimes we need distance to gain clarity,” Tommy pointed out. “Besides, no one knows where we’re going. Also, we’re in Italian airspace, so, technically, our vacation has officially begun.”

Leaning back in his seat, Oliver lowered his tablet and closed its cover. He smiled indulgently at Tommy. “You’re right. This will still be waiting for me when I get home. I need a new perspective and this week will help.” He turned to look at Felicity, “How come you’re not distracting her?”

Felicity’s hair was piled on the top of her head. Her bottom lip was gripped between her teeth as her fingers flew across her tablet. Tommy wouldn’t be surprised if Felicity had forgotten she was on a plane, let alone their deal. She’d tuned everything out hours ago. She was working on a formula for the sensors in Team Arrow’s suits and was determined to solve her software glitch before they landed. Tommy valued his life too much to interrupt.

Tommy shrugged, “I like my head still attached to my neck.”

Oliver chuckled, “Fair enough.” He stretched his leg out and ran his sock covered foot up Tommy’s leg. “I think I liked it better when you were sitting over here.”

Tommy shook his head with disappointment, “You missed your chance for a hot make out session before breakfast.”

“I could come sit on your lap,” Oliver offered.

There was nothing Tommy would like more than to have Oliver on his lap kissing him, but breakfast was about to be served and he had no intention of scandalizing the flight crew. “E se invece parlassi italiano a te?”

Oliver’s face lit up, “Keep going.”

“Sei uno dei miei grandi amori,” he said leaning forward. “Tu sei il mio sempre, il mio tutto.”

Oliver licked his lips, “Has the flight crew signed a nondisclosure agreement?”

Tommy laughed, “Sì, ma devi comportarti bene.” Oliver sat forward, but Tommy raised his hand, “No, amore mio. Stasera ti darò tutto ciò che desideri.”

“Buon giorno,” Joaquin, their longtime steward, said as he approached them. “Are you ready for breakfast?”

“When are we due to land?” Oliver asked.

Joaquin looked at his watch, “Fifty-three minutes.”

Oliver sighed with disappointment, “I guess we’ll eat.”

“I’ll bring your omelets in a few minutes. Coffee? Bloody Mary?” Joaquin inquired.

“We’ll all have coffee but bring them a Bloody Mary too.” Oliver said. “Have we received confirmation that our car has arrived at the airport.”

“Yes, Mr. Queen. Your vehicle and the estate agent are both waiting for you on the tarmac.” Joaquin smiled, “I’ll be right back with your coffees.”

“Stai cercando di farmi ubriacare? Non è necessario,” Tommy teased.

“You’re not playing fair,” Oliver said, his foot moving to Tommy’s lap.

Tommy grabbed Oliver’s foot before it could reach it’s intended destination. “Voglio vincere. Sto per farti implorare.”

“Tommy,” Oliver practically whimpered.

“Stasera, nel buio ti adorerò con il mio corpo. Dirai il mio nome mentre ti mostro quanto ti amo,” Tommy said huskily.

“Tommy,” Felicity said without looking up from her tablet, “if you keep talking like that, Joaquin is going to see things he can’t unsee. I’d rather not have to interview for a new flight crew.”

“If I’d known all it would take to get your attention was to speak un po 'di italiano, I would’ve done it hours ago,” Tommy responded.

Felicity closed her laptop, pushed her glasses to the top of her head and rubbed her eyes. “I sent the new code to Curtis. I’ll have to wait and see how the field test goes tonight.” She smiled sleepily at Tommy, “You have all my attention now.”

“I’m not sure how I feel about Curtis helping out while we’re gone,” Oliver said, taking her hand, “especially with Dinah being new.”

“Dinah’s a pro already. You don’t need to worry about her. Curtis will be fine. He knows my systems almost as well as I do,” she said through a yawn.

“I really hope that isn’t true,” Tommy said with a waggle of his eyebrows. “Only we’re supposed to know how to run your systems.”

Felicity rolled her eyes, “I’ve changed my mind. Go back to speaking Italian.”

“I won’t speak another word of English the rest of the trip, if that’s what you want,” Tommy offered.

“Don’t do that. Between the beard and the Italian, you’re pretty much irresistible.” Felicity’s hand covered her mouth as she yawned.

Tommy laughed at Felicity’s inability to keep her eyes open even as she told him how sexy he was. She was going to miss the first day of their vacation judging by the size of her yawn. “I’ll try not to take that personally. You better sleep on the drive. I have plans and I need you awake.”

“No, I’m not missing a minute of our vacation. Get me a cup of coffee or two and I’ll be fine,” she said through another yawn.

“He ordered us a Bloody Mary,” Tommy informed her. As much as he enjoyed Felicity a little boozy with her brunch, even a small amount of alcohol was going to knock her out when she was this tired. “Maybe we should skip the vodka and stick with coffee.”

“I’ll drink four cups of coffee with my Bloody Mary,” she said. “I’m staying awake for this vacation.”

“Buon giorno, Felicity,” Joaquin said as he brought over their table settings.

“Buon giorno, Joaquin,” Felicity said cheerfully. “I’m going to need a thermos,” she gestured with her hands, “a large thermos of coffee for the road.”

Joaquin eyes slid to Oliver before returning to Felicity. He lowered his voice, “Your usual?”

Oliver snorted. “It’s okay, Joaquin. Give her all the caffeine, cream, and sugar she wants. We’re on vacation.”

Felicity clapped her hands together with excitement, “We’re on vacation. A real vacation. Jerry put together a list of must see’s, must do’s for us. I was reading up on the village, I think we should go there first. We can have lunch at this café that got lots of rave reviews. There’s also supposed to be a gelato shop that’s to die for.”

“Don’t you want to settle in at the villa first?” Oliver asked. “We could get rid of our luggage, take a shower, change our clothes.”

“If we go anywhere with a bed, I’m just going to fall into it and you won’t see me again until tomorrow,” Felicity said, taking a mug of coffee from Joaquin.

“That doesn’t sound like the worst idea to me,” Tommy said with a cheeky grin. He was more than happy to spend his first day of vacation making slow love with Oliver and Felicity.

“No way, mister. We’ve come all the way to Italy. I plan on seeing some of Italy, before you completely distract me with the beard and the Italian.”

“What do you think, buddy?” Tommy asked Oliver.

“I’m with Felicity,” Oliver said with a cheeky grin, “the beard and the Italian are a complete distraction.” He took Felicity’s hand, “I’m up for a little sightseeing and some lunch before you seduce us.”

Tommy stroked his beard. Oliver normally complained about his facial hair. When they began their relationship, Tommy suspected Oliver didn’t like it because it reminded him that he was kissing a man, but now he believed Oliver’s original arguments against it – that it was scratchy and hid his dimples – were genuine. If Oliver’s opinion on his beard had changed, maybe Tommy would keep it for longer than their vacation. “Quando torniamo a casa, mi tengo la barba.”

 

Villa del Lago Splendente surpassed all of Felicity’s expectations. When she’d first bid on the Vanderhoff’s vacation home, it had been a silly whim. She’d been so touched by Tommy’s grand gesture of flying to Gotham to surprise her that she’d allowed herself to be caught up in the romance of a vacation in Italy. After winning the silent auction, she’d never thought they’d ever get Oliver to agree to use the house. She thought they’d end up giving it away to Thea and Roy or John and Lyla. Felicity wasn’t sure who was more surprised by Oliver agreeing to go away, her or Tommy.

The lake was still and there wasn’t a cloud in the night sky. The lack of light pollution meant that the moon and stars were putting on quite a show. The lake was reflecting the celestial bodies and, from where she sat on the water’s edge, Felicity felt like she was floating amongst the stars. The illusion was powerful, and Felicity allowed herself a moment to believe that she was bathing in starlight.

She sensed Oliver’s presence, despite his silent approach. He was no longer able to startle her with his stealthy abilities. It was as if Felicity’s body was tuned to Oliver’s frequency and she reacted to him on a cellular level. Her body warmed as he approached, as if in anticipation of being engulfed in his strong but gentle embrace. Felicity shifted forward on the stone step to give Oliver room to sit behind her. Within moments, Oliver’s chest was pressed against her back and his arms wrapped a blanket around them both.

“It’s cold out here,” Oliver said, his lips brushing against her ear.

“The view is worth it,” Felicity said, snuggling against him.

“It’s pretty spectacular,” Oliver agreed.

“Where’s Tommy?” she asked. It was a view he shouldn’t be missing.

“He fell asleep reading. He looked peaceful, I didn’t want to wake him,” Oliver answered.

Felicity turned in Oliver’s arms to look at him. If Tommy had been reading, it meant that Oliver hadn’t been distracting their boyfriend. “What were you doing?”

“Cat Grant called,” he held out his cell, “she sent me a copy of the article.”

“Oh,” Felicity said with surprise. She took Oliver’s phone and unlocked the screen. An article was queued up on his screen. “How bad is it?”

“It’s not what we were expecting,” Oliver said with a small shrug.

Felicity studied Oliver’s face. He wasn’t upset. He wasn’t worried. He looked perplexed. After everything that had happened with Carrie Cutter and the murders, Oliver had reached out to Cat and asked her to kill their story. He voiced his concerns that a murderer was still at large, and that Tommy was somehow a focal point for the killer’s obsession. Oliver calmly explained his worry that an article about the three of them might provoke the killer into striking again. Cat had been sympathetic but unmoved. They’d considered taking legal action but decided the additional publicity from a lawsuit would, once again, place Tommy on the killer’s radar.

She redirected her attention to the article. “Long Reign Queen,” she read the title aloud. It didn’t sound like an article about their poly relationship.

Oliver arched a brow, “I told you, it’s not what we were expecting. Read it.”

Felicity quickly scanned through the article and was shocked to find only one reference to the fact that Oliver was in a romantic relationship with his childhood best friend and with an executive at his company. The rest of the article was dedicated to Oliver’s life post-rescue and his tenure as CEO of Queen Consolidated. Instead of writing an article about the most famous threesome in the world, Cat wrote about Oliver’s surprising evolution from a notorious playboy into a visionary CEO who was turning the business world on its heel with his progressive views on being a corporate citizen. It was a flattering portrait of Oliver, one that he deserved, but as he’d said, something they weren’t expecting.

“Why?” she asked.

“I don’t know,” he answered. “I guess she changed her mind.”

“It’s a good article,” Felicity said. “It’s about time the world knew what kind of man you are.”

Oliver gave a small shrug, “It’s good for the company. It’s good for the city. I want the world to know that the city has transformed and it’s more than a place where two acts of terrorism happened. It’s thriving.”

“It’s thriving because of you and everything you’ve done – in both your jobs,” Felicity said with pride.

He shook his head, “I can only take a small portion of the credit. I had a lot of help. The people of Starling wanted their city back as much as I did. We did it together.”

Felicity smiled at the man she loved. It was no wonder she fell for him the moment she met him. It was more than his good looks. She’d fallen for all his contradictions. Oliver Queen was a mystery that she loved solving. “Your humility is sexy, but I hope you know that without you, Starling would’ve been lost.”

He kissed the tip of her nose before hugging her close. “No, someone else would’ve stepped up. Someone else would’ve showed her the way out.”

“Maybe,” Felicity didn’t believe him for a second, “but it wasn’t someone else, it was you. Starling’s a reflection of your vision of what she could become.”

“No, Starling’s a reflection of what you and Tommy thought she could be. I took your vision for QC. I took Tommy’s vision of community. All I did was beat up some bad guys.”

“Pfsst,” Felicity disagreed. She didn’t think there was a person she was prouder of than Oliver. “You got rid of corruption. You brought justice back to the city. You made the streets safe. That was you.” She rested her head against his chest, his strong heart thrumming in her ear made her happy. “It takes a strong man to listen to other people’s ideas and to act on them. You could’ve ignored me about green technology because I was inexperienced. You could’ve ignored Tommy about social justice because he leads with his heart. You listened to us. You weighed our opinions. You trusted us. That’s not nothing, Oliver. That’s leadership. We couldn’t have done it without you.”

“Thank you,” Oliver whispered before brushing his lips against hers.

Felicity turned in Oliver’s arms to better her angle. She moved to straddle his lap, desperate to feel more of him against her. Oliver pulled the blanket around Felicity and lowered her to the wide stone step. She cradled him between her legs. “What?” she asked when a smile lit up his face.

“Your eyes,” he said with awe, “they’re full of stars." He nuzzled her neck before placing a soft kiss to her lips. “Everything’s possible when I’m with you.”

 When Oliver sipped from her lips, she surrendered herself to their love and the infinite universe that twinkled and shone around them.

 

“Don’t move,” Oliver instructed Felicity and Tommy. He wanted everything to be perfect for the romantic night he’d planned. Tommy reached for him, but Oliver stepped just outside of his grasp. “You were never any good at taking instruction.”

Tommy’s smile was only made slightly incongruous by the blindfold he was wearing. “I gotta say, Ollie. This is pretty kinky for you.”

Felicity huffed out a small laugh, “I think we need to work on your definition of kinky. Everyone has all their clothes on.” She moved to adjust her blindfold but stopped herself before Oliver could scold her again for trying to peek.

“Babe, I know you have more imagination than to believe that to be true,” Tommy teased.

Oliver took one last look out the window to the surprise waiting for his lovers. He opened the double doors to the back lawn of the villa. Standing in front of Tommy and Felicity, he took their hands and led them outside. “I thought you promised to only speak Italian.”

“Cosa vorresti che dicessi?” Tommy asked huskily.

“It’s warm,” Felicity said with surprise. She turned her head towards one of the heat lamps Oliver had placed on the lawn. “What are you up to?”

“Patience,” Oliver said as he placed Felicity and Tommy where he wanted them. He joined Tommy and Felicity’s hands, and then moved so their view wouldn’t be obstructed.

Tommy kissed the back of Felicity’s hand. “Felicity non ha mai avuto pazienza. Definisco la pazienza.”

Oliver laughed at his boyfriend’s complete misrepresentation of facts. He might not be as fluent as Tommy in Italian, but he understood enough. “Sei la persona meno paziente che conosca.”

Tommy laughed with delight. “I waited for you, didn’t I?”

“You did.” Oliver blinked his eyes to chase away the moment from becoming heavier than it was meant to be. “And I couldn’t be more grateful.”

“Oliver?” Felicity bounced up and down on her toes. “Can we look now?”

“See, I told you – zero patience.” Tommy raised his hand to his blindfold, “But seriously, can we look?”

“Go ahead.” Oliver watched as Tommy and Felicity blinked their eyes. The night he’d spent under the stars with Felicity had inspired him. Oliver had worked with the villa’s staff to transform the lawn into a romantic oasis. Soft fairy lights twinkled against the night sky. “Do you like it?”

Felicity clutched her hands to her chest, “It’s an outdoor movie theater.” She flung her arms around Oliver’s neck and began to pepper his face with kisses. “I love it. It’s perfect.”

“With a bed,” Tommy said as he fell backwards onto the platform bed that had been assembled on the lawn in front of a large screen. He nearly disappeared beneath the mountain of pillows and blankets covering the bed. “What are we watching?”

“ _Il Cassanova_ ,” Oliver answered as he popped open a bottle of champagne.

Tommy arched an eyebrow, as he climbed off the bed. “Really? It might be a little out there for you.”

“Hey, I have artistic sensibilities,” Oliver groused as he poured the champagne. “I’m cultured.”

“We could watch the _Italian Job_ ,” Tommy offered.

Oliver handed a glass of champagne to Felicity and then to Tommy. “It’s the second movie in our double feature.”

“We can make it the first movie in our double feature. I don’t want you to be bored,” Tommy said.

“Tommy,” Oliver said softly as he stepped closer to his boyfriend, “I’m not planning on watching the first movie.”

“Oh,” Tommy said swallowing heavily.

Oliver held out his champagne glass, “To Felicity’s winning bid.”

They clinked their glasses together. The sound of the cut crystal rang out in the night air.

“I bet you’re sorry for teasing me about winning now,” Felicity said as she sat on the bed with her champagne. She kicked off her shoes and arranged a few pillows to rest against.

Tommy kicked off his shoes and joined Felicity on the bed, “One of these days, you’re going to understand the difference between a raffle and an auction.”

Felicity leaned closer to Tommy in solicitation of kiss. After he obliged her, she said, “I grew up in Vegas. I know what a raffle is.”

Oliver laughed as he joined them on the bed. His shoes joined theirs before he pulled a blanket over them. “You’re right hon, we shouldn’t tease you.”

“If I didn’t win, why do they call it the winning bid?” she asked as she burrowed between her boyfriends.

“That is a good question, that I don’t have the answer to,” Tommy admitted. “I promise, no more teasing.”

Felicity’s brow furrowed, “Why would you say that? I enjoy being teased by you – especially when we’re in bed.”

Tommy drained his remaining champagne and nodded at Felicity’s glass, “You better finish that before my teasing gets out of hand.” He looked at Oliver, “That goes for you too.”

Oliver drained the rest of his glass. He took Tommy and Felicity’s glasses and moved them to the table holding the champagne and their snacks. He started the movie before he settled back on the bed. “Are you warm enough?” he asked Felicity. “I can turn up the heaters.”

Felicity shook her head, “It’s perfect. Who says Italy in February is too cold?”

The movie momentarily distracted Oliver. He sat up as he realized his plan for the evening had hit a significant snag. “Why are they speaking English?”

Tommy laughed, “Because they filmed it in English.”

“Isn’t it a Fellini film?” Oliver asked, getting out of bed. He hoped that he’d hit play on the wrong movie.

“Yes, but this one is in English,” Tommy said with a small crease of worry between his brows. “Ollie, it’s fine. Come back to bed.”

“No, I wanted to give you an Italian movie,” Oliver tried to explain as he picked up his tablet and stopped the movie. He had the whole night planned out. Champagne, hot chocolate, popcorn, and an Italian movie and then the Italian Job. He’d downloaded another Fellinni film in case Tommy didn’t approve of _Il Cassanova_ , and he hoped his second choice was better than his first. “Is _Il Doce Vita_ in Italian?”

A look of relief washed across Tommy’s face, “It is.” He held out his hand, “Come back to bed.”

The new movie projected onto the large screen and Oliver returned to bed. He curled up behind Felicity and reached across her to rest his hand on Tommy’s hip. Laying beneath the stars, watching a movie he didn’t understand, wrapped around the two people he loved most was as close to a perfect night as Oliver could think of.

 

Felicity sat on the foot of the bed as Tommy towel dried her hair. It was their last night in Italy and she was feeling a little down. Too soon, all the demands and responsibilities of their real lives would come rushing back. It had been a magical week of reconnecting and losing themselves in one another, but she selfishly wished for more time. She thought it was a shame that the villa was owned by such a grim couple. If Oliver, Tommy, and Felicity had an Italian villa, they’d be sure to fill it with love and laughter. “On a scale of one to ten, how scandalized do you think Mrs. Vanderhoff is going to be when she thinks about what the three of us have done in her bed?”

Oliver groaned from where he leaned against the headboard sending a confirmation email to their pilot, “Now you’ve got me thinking about Mr. and Mrs. Vanderhoff having sex in this bed.”

“Relax, buddy. According to the Gotham Gazette, Mr. Vanderhoff hasn’t had sex with his wife in decades. They are a sex with the secretary and tennis pro type of couple,” Tommy said as his fingers massaged Felicity’s scalp.

“Ugh, that’s so depressing,” Felicity said, pulling the towel from Tommy’s hands and onto her lap. “Do you think that will happen to us?”

“I already had sex with my secretary,” Oliver said fighting a smile.

Felicity threw her towel at Oliver, “Executive assistant, and – I’m being serious. I don’t want that to be us.”

“Hey, babe, that’s never going to be us,” Tommy said, wrapping his arms around her. “You don’t play tennis.”

She scowled at her boyfriends. Felicity couldn’t imagine that could be them either, but she bet the Vanderhoffs didn’t think it would be them. A large portrait of the Vanderhoffs on their wedding day hung in the living room of the villa. The young couple looked happy and in love with no hint of the discord that awaited them forty years later. It wasn’t that Felicity ever doubted Oliver and Tommy’s fidelity because she didn’t. It wasn’t who they were anymore. So much of their prior notorious behavior stemmed from the fact that neither man had allowed himself to be true to himself and be with the person his heart desired. All three of them were happy and in love with each other. She wasn’t worried about today. It was tomorrow that worried her. She wasn’t naïve enough to believe that love was enough to sustain a relationship. People changed. Circumstances changed. That’s what terrified her. “Why won’t it be us?”

Oliver dropped his tablet on the bed and moved until he was facing Felicity and Tommy with his legs encircling them. He took hold of Felicity and Tommy’s joined hands and then kissed their knuckles. “Tommy’s right. It’s not going to be us because we won’t let it. Sometimes being three is challenging, but, overall, I think it’s been a gift for us. None of us were ever any good at being a couple because we were afraid to tell our partners what we really needed. We didn’t communicate because it was hard and scary. The three of us, we refuse to fall into that trap. We communicate, especially when we’re afraid. Sometimes we take longer than we should, but, in the end, we always remember that we’re better together because we know all too well what happens when we don’t. I almost blew it for us when I forgot that I’m stronger with the two of you than I am on my own.”

Felicity knew that Oliver was right. Their current relationship was unlike any of their previous relationships and it wasn’t just because there were three of them. It was because their relationship and love were unlike anything she’d ever experienced that Felicity was terrified of losing Oliver and Tommy. When Felicity was with Oliver and Tommy she was able to be her full self. Their love had set her free from the pain and self-doubt her father’s abandonment had etched into her soul. The world might think that their love was a perversion, but for Felicity, Carrie Cutter’s version of love was the true perversion. Tommy, Oliver, and Felicity weren’t together out of obligation, habit, or fear. They were together because they made each other better individuals, they enjoyed spending time together, and they loved one another. It didn’t hurt that the sex was fantastic, but that admission was never going to help their approval ratings with the public.

“I don’t want us to ever go through the motions but not be together here,” Felicity pressed their joined hands against her heart. “I don’t want to wake up one morning and realize that we’ve fallen out of love and we’re only together out of laziness.”

“Babe,” Tommy dropped a kiss to Felicity’s shoulder, “it seems to me that we’re already ahead of the game. Instead of sitting here worrying that we would become the Vanderhoffs, you’re being brave and telling us your fear. We’re together and we’re talking about it. The three of us can figure out anything, as long as we do it together.”

“This life we’ve built – that we’re continuing to build – it’s pretty damn remarkable.” Oliver shifted and then placed their joined hands over his heart, “I promise both of you, I am committed to spending the rest of my life continuing to build and improve on the foundation we’ve already built. I’m ready to face whatever comes our way because I know I’m going to face it with the two of you.”

Felicity rubbed her wet eyes against her arm.

“Damn, you have a way with words, Ollie,” Tommy said, his voice heavy with emotions. He rejoined their hands so that they each had a hand over Oliver and Felicity’s hearts. “Since your hearts are my hearts and more precious to me than my own, I promise you both that you are it for me and I’m committed to doing whatever it takes to make sure that our story never ends – even death won’t stop me from loving you.”

Tears streamed from Felicity’s eyes. “Me too. I promise to do whatever it takes to keep growing stronger in our love for each other.” Oliver and Tommy’s words felt like vows and her desire to marry these men was a secret she would never share. It wasn’t possible for them to marry and she would never make them feel badly for not being able to give her something that was outside their power to do. She allowed their words of love and commitment to wash over her. If they could never share wedding vows, they could share this moment. She pulled their hands from Oliver’s chest and held them tightly against her own. “Closer,” she whispered. “Closer.”

Oliver shifted until his chest was against her. Tommy and Oliver’s legs wrapped around each other. Tommy slid an arm free to wrap around Oliver’s back. Oliver slipped and arm past Felicity’s waist to rest against Tommy’s lower back. Felicity could feel their breathing slowing to match each other’s until their chests began to rise and fall in synch.

As she was engulfed by their warm embrace she was overcome with the need to share a vow with them. “I promise to always tell you when I’m scared and to listen whenever you are.”

Oliver and Tommy’s lips landed on the top of Felicity’s head at the same time.

“Closer,” she said, holding their hands tighter. “Closer.”

As one, Tommy and Oliver removed their t-shirts before reaching for Felicity’s. Their warm flesh pressed against Felicity’s, but it still wasn’t enough. “Closer,” she said against Oliver’s lips before she captured them in a hungry kiss.

Oliver crushed Felicity to his chest and lifted her until she was on her knees. Tommy’s hands were on her hips and he pulled her sleep shorts over her hips and down her legs. His fingers slid between her thighs and began to slowly rub circles over her clit. His lips and soft beard ignited her skin as he kissed a trail up her spine before landing on her industrial piercing. Tommy’s tongue wrapped around the piercing and gave a tug, causing Felicity’s mouth to break free from Oliver’s as she cried out, “Closer.”

Oliver’s head fell to her breast and his tongue circled her nipple as he pushed his pants low enough to free his erection. Felicity’s fingers sank into Oliver and Tommy’s hair as she tried to keep them as close to her as possible. Tommy’s fingers and lips were already short circuiting Felicity’s brain when Oliver shifted her onto his lap and thrust into her wet heat. Tommy’s erection rubbed against her back as his fingers continued to circle her clit. Felicity circled her hips against Oliver and welcomed every thrust of his thick cock. Oliver and Tommy were driving her quickly to the edge and she was ready to fall over it with them.

“Tommy,” Oliver cried out as he lifted Felicity from his lap and held her hips over Tommy.

“No,” Felicity protested. She wasn’t ready to lose her connection with Oliver.

“Ssshh,” Oliver caressed her face before kissing her. His tongue stroked the roof of her mouth and they moaned together.

Tommy’s knees moved between Felicity’s legs. He placed her hand over his leaking erection and they guided him to her entrance together. She sat back into Tommy’s lap as he thrust up into her. Oliver swallowed her moan of pleasure from being filled by Tommy’s long cock.

Oliver released Felicity’s mouth and pushed back on Tommy’s shoulder, changing his angle and forcing him to rest his weight on one arm as he held Felicity’s hip with the other. Oliver took hold of Felicity’s chin and licked his lips when she slowly lifted herself up Tommy’s shaft before driving herself back onto him.

“Fuck,” Oliver and Tommy said together.

“You have no idea how sexy the two of you look like this,” Oliver panted. His eyes were focused where Tommy and Felicity’s bodies were joined. He leaned forward and dragged his tongue over Tommy’s balls to Felicity’s clit where he sucked hard.

Felicity cried out as her core clenched around Tommy.

Oliver sat up with a wicked smile on his wet lips. He ran his tongue over his top lip, “You taste like sin.” His hand clamped around his own erection and he pushed into his fist.

The sight of Oliver pleasuring himself as he watched Felicity fuck herself on Tommy’s cock made her internal muscles contract around Tommy. She began to bounce faster on Tommy’s lap as desperation drove her faster. She ran her thumb over the head of Oliver’s cock and lifted it to her mouth. His attention was still focused on where Tommy’s cock was disappearing inside her. “Oliver,” she demanded his attention. When he lifted his eyes to her hers, she slipped her thumb into her mouth and sucked.

“Fuck, Felicity,” Oliver panted as his hips punched forward and his cock moved through his fist.

Felicity reached between her legs and ran her fingers along where she and Tommy were joined. She reached for Oliver’s cock, added her grip and squeezed.Her other hand remained between her legs. She began to rub at her clit in small tight circles as she began to chase the orgasm that was coiled tightly within her core.

“God, yes,” Oliver cried out as his cock moved through his and Felicity’s fists. With his free hand, Oliver grabbed Tommy’s bicep and pulled him up until his chest was once again flush with Felicity’s back. “Closer,” he mumbled before his mouth captured Tommy’s.

Felicity’s head rested against Oliver’s chest as their bodies, rocked and moved against one another. Everything but the feel of the slide of their bodies was pushed from her awareness. Oliver cried out first and his come covered Felicity’s hand and stomach. His head fell to Felicity’s shoulder and his sticky fingers, joining with hers, helped send her crashing over the edge. Her orgasm spread out through her limbs and her hips lost their rhythm.

Tommy whimpered with need. Oliver lowered to his back, pulling Felicity and Tommy forward. Felicity collapsed onto Oliver’s chest as her orgasm continued to flutter around Tommy’s cock. The shift in their position enabled Tommy to rise to his knees and his hips snapped against Felicity’s ass as he drove deep inside her. She pushed back against Tommy to meet his thrusts. With a wordless cry, Tommy’s hips pressed deep and he stilled. His chest dropped to Felicity’s back and he placed a kiss between her shoulder blades.

Tommy withdrew, and he and Felicity collapsed on either side of Oliver, their heads each resting on one of his shoulders. For several minutes, the only sound in the room was the fire crackling in the fireplace and their heavy breathing.

“Whew,” Tommy rolled onto his back reaching for the towel he’d been using to dry Felicity’s hair, “I’d like to see the Vanderhoffs do that.”

Felicity snickered and Oliver groaned in protest.

“What?” Tommy rolled onto his side and sat up on his elbow. He gently wiped his come from between Felicity’s legs before wiping Oliver’s come from her hand and stomach. “I’m pretty sure there’s never been a threesome in this bed before us.”

“You seem pretty sure of yourself,” Felicity teased.

“I doubt Mr. Vanderhoff would share his bed with another man – maybe with two women. He’s an investment banker. Everyone knows they’re completely selfish in bed,” Tommy said with a grin as he wiped Oliver’s hand and stomach.

Oliver raised a lone eyebrow, “How would you know? Have you ever slept with an investment banker?”

“No, but I always received high marks from women who’d just been with an investment banker,” Tommy said with a wink.

This time, Felicity groaned. “I really think you need to go back to speaking Italian.”

“I agree,” Oliver said with a frown.

Undeterred, Tommy continued, “Maybe, Mrs. Vanderhoff would have a threesome with her tennis pro and pool boy. She seems like the kind of woman who would enjoy revenge sex.”

“Revenge sex?” Felicity asked.

“You know, Mr. Vanderhoff schtupps the secretary, Mrs. Vanderhoff seeks revenge by schtupping the tennis pro and pool boy.” Tommy dropped the towel onto the floor, “Not that I’m familiar with the concept.”

“Now he speaks Yiddish,” Oliver said as he gently stroked Tommy’s beard.

“You need to stop talking to my mom. She’s a bad influence,” Felicity said as she reached across Oliver and pinched Tommy’s side. “There’s more to Yiddish than the dirty words.”

“Schtupp is a great word,” Tommy said as he laid back down, “especially for the Vanderhoffs having sex with their paid staff.”

“Well, I prefer it when you speak Italian,” Felicity said as she snugged closer to Oliver for warmth.

“Why are you frowning?” Oliver asked, pressing his index finger against Tommy’s furrowed brow.

“I’m afraid we haven’t done enough to scandalize Mrs. Vanderhoff,” Tommy said, trying to keep a straight face. “Half the fun of having us stay at her house is the gossip she can give her stuck up Gotham society friends about our wild sex life.”

“I don’t think we need to give anyone more reason to gossip about us than they already have,” Oliver said through a yawn.

Felicity rolled her eyes. “What would you suggest? Sex in front of the house or on the breakfast table in front of the maid?”

Tommy waggled his eyebrows. “Potremmo provare a rompere il letto.”

Felicity looked from Tommy to Oliver, “I vote no to whatever he just said.”

“Agreed,” Oliver said sitting up. He pinched Tommy’s bottom, “Come on Cassanova, let’s get some sleep.”

Tommy, Oliver and Felicity shifted until they were able to crawl beneath the covers. Oliver turned off the beside lamp and the room was lit by the embers in the fireplace. Oliver spooned Felicity so they were both facing Tommy. Felicity reached for Tommy and he threaded their fingers together.

“Stavo per dire che nessuno di voi è un buon momento, ma sarebbe una bugia.” Tommy’s face transformed from mischievous to pure devotion. He placed a kiss to each of their foreheads. “Tu e il nostro amore siete la perfezione. Vi amo entrambi.”

Felicity didn’t need any translation. The look on Tommy’s face was enough. “We love you too.” She tugged on Tommy’s hand until he’d rolled to face them. She then hooked her leg over Tommy’s hip and pulled, “Closer.”

Felicity sighed with contentment as she was wrapped in the warm embrace of the two men who made up her whole heart. They might like to joke about scandalizing the stodgy society elites but, as Felicity drifted off to sleep, she was certain there was nothing scandalous about their love. Tommy was right, their love was perfection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are always welcomed and appreciated.
> 
> Happy 4th of July to my stateside friends. To the rest of my readers, I hope you're all enjoying the World Cup. It sounds like it's been an exciting tournament.
> 
> We finally reached the end of this fic. Thank you for your patience. It has been a crazy few months and my muse refused to cooperate. My Hildy had surgery yesterday, so I'm hoping when she comes home later today, our year will be taking a turn for the less stressful.
> 
> Prompts are encouraged.
> 
> Italian translation:
> 
> E se invece parlassi italiano a te? - And what if I speak to you in Italian instead?
> 
> Sei uno dei miei grandi amori. - You are one of my great loves.
> 
> Tu sei il mio sempre, il mio tutto. - You are my always, my everything.
> 
> Sì, ma devi comportarti bene. - Yes, but you have to behave.
> 
> No, amore mio. Stasera ti darò tutto ciò che desideri. - No, my love. I'll give you everything you want tonight.
> 
> Buon giorno - Good morning
> 
> Stai cercando di farmi ubriacare? Non è necessario. - Are you trying to get me drunk? It's not necessary.
> 
> Voglio vincere. Sto per farti implorare. - I want to win. I'm about to make you beg.
> 
> Stasera, nel buio ti adorerò con il mio corpo. Dirai il mio nome mentre ti mostro quanto ti amo. - Tonight, in the dark I will adore you with my body. You will say my name as I show you how much I love you.
> 
> un po 'di italiano - a little Italian
> 
> Quando torniamo a casa, mi tengo la barba. - When we get home, I'm keeping my beard.
> 
> Cosa vorresti che dicessi? - What would you like me to say?
> 
> Felicity non ha mai avuto pazienza. Definisco la pazienza. - Felicity has never been patient. I define patience.
> 
> Sei la persona meno paziente che conosca. - You are the least patient person I know.
> 
> Potremmo provare a rompere il letto. - We could try to break the bed.
> 
> Stavo per dire che nessuno di voi è un buon momento, ma sarebbe una bugia. - I was about to say that neither of you is a good time, but it would be a lie.
> 
> Tu e il nostro amore è la perfezione. Vi amo entrambi. - You and our love are perfection. I love you both. 
> 
> You can also come say hi to me on tumblr. I'm always happy to answer questions about this verse or anything else Arrow. http://realityisoverrated-fic.tumblr.com.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are always welcomed and appreciated. 
> 
> Things continue to be a bit crazy here. My dad has been in the hospital. Updates might continue to be sporadic, but I decided a small multichapter will give me an excuse to relax by editing and writing. 
> 
> Prompts are encouraged.
> 
> You can also come say hi to me on tumblr. I'm always happy to answer questions about this verse or anything else Arrow. http://realityisoverrated-fic.tumblr.com


End file.
